Fight For Each Other
by TrixieKnight
Summary: When the group was at the Quarry, what would happen if someone got Daryl's attention? How would the story change to fit their needs and wants? How would she benefit the group and who would be her friends? Trixie was an outsider, just like the Dixons, but she fought her way into the groups hearts...and Daryl's.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Im not naming the chapters in this story because I cant figure out good names right now. So Im leaving it up to yall. Let me know in each chapter what the name should be and I will pick the best one, name it and tag you in the story at the begging :) Help me out fans :) And comments and criticism are welcomed :)**

The days are long, nights longer now. It sucked before, trying to live in a 'perfect' world with imperfections but now it was even worse. The walking dead was everywhere and as Trixie made her way through the woods carrying fire wood she wondered how much longer any of them had. She came to a clearing and eyed the people standing around with their thumbs up their butts. Shaking her head she dropped the fire wood not so graciously into a pile in the middle of the so called camp.

"Thank you." Glancing to her left she noticed the blonde girl, Andrea she believed, smiling to her. Her sister Amy was watching from a distance but she couldnt expect much from them. After she met up with their group not even 3 days ago and begged to be kept for fear of dying they had reason to be suspicious of her.

"No problem." She smirked a bit before walking back to the side of the camp that was hers and sighing as she lowered herself to the ground where she had her jacket sitting. Wrapping it around herself she shivered once before glancing around the campsite.

"Food." Trixie glanced up to see Daryl, their hunter in the camp, walking to the middle with a few squirrels that he had skinned and prepared for a fire and smiled. He was kept to himself but he was most like her so far and she took a bit of solace in knowing she wasn't the only loner anymore.

"Thank you Daryl. Are you doing ok over there?"

"Ye blondie. Fine." He glared at Andrea as he turned and went back to his own little part of the campsite where him and his brother Merle were holding out. Sighing to herself Trixie eyed Lori and Carl as they talked with Shane. He was the unofficial leader of the group and when he was giving instructions for the next town run Trixie felt an urge to ask for her little side items but felt embarrassed about it as well.

"We are leaving, anyone need anything else?" Trixie eyed her backpack she had brought with her and frowned before she quickly got up and corned T-Dog near the car they were going to take back into Atlanta.

"T."

"Yeah?"

"Keep it quite please, and if its not trouble, I would like a note book or note pad and some colorful pens. Like sharpies please. It's the only thing that clams my nerves."

"You draw?"

"Yeah."

"If you make me one ill do it." She smiled s T-Dog nodded and went to get into the car with Shane and another camper she hadn't gottont o know much of yet.

"Sherif, I think I might just be takin the trip wid ya."

"I don't think so Merle. If you need something we will get it. The less people the better."

"God Daminit man, Im gunna go and you can't do nuthin bout it ya hear!"

"Merle, don't start something that we don't need to be finished. What do you need?"

"Forget it! You bout useless anyways!" Merle went to walk back to his side of the camp before Trixie frowned and glanced to T-Dog and gripped Merles hand real quick. He turned and glared to her before he noticed who it was and smiled.

"Tell T. He'd get it for you." Merle looked back to T-Dog and scoffed as he put his hands on his hips and laughed.

"That nigger! Naw be better off with the cop getting it fer me hun." Merle walked away, leaving a shocked but none the less expecting Trixie, T-Dog and Shane glancing to him.

"He didn't mean it T."

"I know."

"Hey, grab me something else please."

"Sure." T-Dog smiled as Trixie told him what she wanted and the went back to her jacket. When she sat down on it and wrapped her arms back around herself she glanced over to Merle and Daryl to see them getting ready to go out on another hunting trip and frowned. She was a loner yes, but she even knew when to ask for help. As the guys went to town Trixie found herself watching over the girls and the kids that were running around and smiled. She nodded to Lori as she passed by but Lori just kind of kept her eyes forward and her smile firm as she went to help the others get the food Daryl brought them ready. Trixie sighed, she knew most people wouldn't pay her attention, and when she looked around again she thought quickly back to how she came to see these people.

"Dale, everything clear?"

"All good so far Lori." She smiled to the old man on top of his RV and Trixie chuckled a bit to herself as well. That was where he was the day she met them all first. Held up in traffic her bus stopped right on the edge of Atlanta, trying to get in of course, but as the traffic stalled everyone started to get out to walk and she followed. She held her backpack to her chest as she walked through the parked and stalled cars before she noticed Shane, T-Dog and Lori talking at the back of his cop car. Frowning she went to talk to him but Dale called out to them from up top of his RV first and made her glance his way.

_"Theres nothing moving. Were stuck_." Trixie eyed the guy as he glanced down to the cop and he frowned as well.

"_We are going to have to try and foot it. They must not be letting cars in anymore."_ Trixie eyed the distant Atlanta before Lori asked Carol, another woman in the gorp with her daughter Sophie, to watch Carl and they went to find out what was going on. Walking a bit behind them Trixie noticed Lori and Shane stop right at the edge of a cliff and frown when they all heard a booming sound and then seeing fire come up in the city. They were bombing Atlanta and they were never going to get in.

"_The Quarry. Its our only hope_." Lori nodded to Shane as they went to talk to the few people they had met during the traffic stop and while everyone was talking about going there Trixie backed up a bit, backing right into Merle and his brother, but after Shane opened the invite Trixie stuck by and listened. A few people were going to go stick it out at the Quarry and she wanted to as well but she was worried they wouldn't accept her. Sighing as she noticed Merle and Daryl walking to Shane and agreeing to go with them she followed behind the guys and shyly waited for Shane to be alone.

"_Shane_?"

"_Yeah?"_

_"I need a place to stay. Could I tag along_?" Shane glanced over Trixie and frowned, her skinny self wouldn't do much good with the killing of the zombies and he doubted she knew how to clean since she was dirty and had mangy hair but he felt bad for her and as he agreed that she could if she helped she followed the group silently, hitching a ride for Dale as they drove what cars they had up the Quarry dirt drive. That had been a few days ago and since then Trixie had taken her place up where she sat now and watched over the group for the most part, picking up on the soon to be made status and pecking order. She wasnt happy with how she got looked over by mostly everyone other than Andrea, T-Dog and Dale. Even the Dixon's, Daryl and Merle, didn't pay her much attention but they at least were seemingly nice to her compared to what Lori and the others were.

"Trixie. Im going to go and bath in the lake. Do you want to come? Better in pairs." Trixie turned her gaze to Andrea who had Amy at her back and was waiting on her answer. Amy had sort of already answered it for her and when she noticed her scowl and unwanting looks Trixie shook her head, noticing as well that Daryl and Merle were watching, before Andrea walked off towards the water with her sister.

"Bet the gal doesn't even know what a good shower is lil bro."

"Shut up Merle. Shes been out here like us." Trixie closed her eyes as she overheard Daryl and his brother but she couldnt hid the tear that escaped her eye before she laid on the ground and covered herself the best she could with her leather jacket. Her fathers to be exact.

"Dinners almost ready." Trixie smiled, her stomach growling as the other girls made the squirrel into a tasty dinner for them, coupled with a few of the provisions they had left over from the cars and such. Waiting on someone to bring her her share Trixie laid there and listened but when the footsteps had stopped walking she noticed that somehow she had been skipped. Frowning she glanced up and noticed everyone eating, even the brothers, and when she saw two extra plates waiting in Andreas and her sisters spots she knew what had happened. Lori must have made dinner again and forgot her. It happened once before but that time Andrea got her something before it was all gone. Trixie was not one for talking out to someone or letting them know what was going on so she had sat there until Daryl mentioned something about her thinking she was to good for squirrel and Andrea brought her a plate. She had smiled, Daryl blushed a bit out of embarrassment, when Andrea mentioned to Lori not to forget anyone in the camp but tonight she wasn't around and it made Trixie grit her teeth and clench her fists. Sighing before she stood she noticed a few people glancing her way, startled by her movements, and she realized that no one really knew she was there, they had thought she was wa walker and that pissed her off more.

"Trixie, you done already darling?" She glanced to Dale, her once bright ocean blue yes paling as she tried not to cry.

"No. I don't need anything. Im just…going for a walk." She shook her head as her stomach gave her away and Lori suddenly was shocked and gasping as if she had just remembered she forgot about Trixie.

"Oh my god. Im so sorry!"

"S fine!" She shook her head and decided to take Andrea up on her offer of a bath and as she walked towards the water she noticed Daryl and Merle glaring att he group before she made it to the woods and shivered. It was getting a bit colder and colder at night now but she didn't mind that, as long as she was alone she was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

When she got to the water's edge she noticed it was clear. Andrea and Amy must have taken another way back and she was truly alone before she sighed and stripped off her bloody clothes and went to wash them in the tub they had near the water for just that. When they were on the near by rock drying she went into the bone chilling water and washed out her hair for the first time in about two weeks. She had met up with the group with mangy hair and streak marks on her cheeks and she hadn't fixed herself yet but tonight she felt as if it might help her mood so for the first time in weeks she dipped her face under the water and smiled as she felt the grim and dirt washing clean. She shivered against herself for a brief moment before washing her legs and arms but it wasn't long before she couldnt handle it anymore and got out, walking to her jeans and black shirt. Her underwear were a pale red, too many times washed when at home, and her black bra laid on the rock dry now, so putting them on wasnt much but trying to get her jeans on was another story. She sighed before she heard a twig snap behind her and jumped.

"Its just me. Lori mentioned what happened. thought id bring some clean clothes."

"Thanks." Trixie smiled to Andrea as she handed her some grey sweat pants and a baggy white tee shirt. She knew until her clothes were completely dry shed be sleeping in that and was actually happy about it.

"If you want to sleep in the RV tonight, since you are clean, you can. You have pretty hair. I didn't know that was its natural color."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Its always been dark. Thanks though but im good on the ground. Ill be back in a few."

"Ok. Be careful." Andrea walked back towards the camp and when Trixie finally let her breath she was holding go she smiled. Putting on the cloth she brought she grabbed hers and went to go back to her corner but was shocked a bit when she got there. On the ground where her jacket was, was a blanket now, something big and a bit foreign looking. Like maybe Indian. Her jacket was hanging in the tree where a line had been put for her clothes and a bag with her notebook and pens were there as well. What hit her most was a plate of what little food they could offer and as she sat down on the blanket she glanced around to see no one looking her way. Most of the people were already in their tents and starting to sleep. She sighed before she ate quickly and smiled when she felt something close to being satisfied but before she could actually go to sleep she walked over to Andrea at the RV and nodded to her corner.

"Who left the stuff?"

"Well, T-Dog said the notebook and pens you asked for but the blanket and dinner I have no idea. They weren't there before I left."

"Oh Daryl put them there." Trixie glanced to T-Dog and frowned.

"Dixon?"

"Yeah. When I took them that stuff you asked for, he glanced to your corner and took it over with his brother." Trixie wondered briefly why he would have done something like that but shrugged it off as she decided it wasn't worth worrying about. They were weird brothers and anything that made them act nice like that was not worth thinking to hard about. Nodding to the two she walked back over to her corner and laid down, after she put her notebook and pens in her book bag, then glanced to where Daryl and Merle would have been camped out. Their tent was already closed and as she tried to get some sleep she wondered yet again why. 

The morning came quickly, it was yet another day in the woods, another time she was going to be forgotten, another gathering and forging day where she was only thanked by one person and when Trixie opened her eyes she frowned. Stretching she glanced around the camp, others were stirring as well, and when she tossed the blanket off of her and rolled onto her back she heard a few people already talking. Sitting up Trixie pulled the baggy tee up and sighed as she tried to keep the shirt from choking her then ran her fingers through her hair. It flowed fully down her back, right to the middle, and as the dark back color got hit by sunlight a dark red tint was shown. She loved when her hair was clean and shiny but the weeks leading up to the infection she didn't have much choice in not bathing and it sucked, but she loved it now that she had her hair clean.

"Hey feel like coming with us and gathering some things for camp?" Trixie eyed Andrea and Amy, sighing again as Amy was giving her a no look, but when she nodded Andrea frowned and shot her sister a glare before they left. Trixie was watching them leave when she noticed Daryl and Merle walking out of their tent. She smirked a bit when Daryl glanced over to see her and he nodded as she gripped the blanket. She was wanting to go and thank them but as she stood Lori blocked her way.

"Hey about last night, Im sorry. Im still getting used to feeding everyone and I can not belive I missed you. But, Andrea can't keep bringing back stuff for you, if you want to stick around we need you to help out the group. Can you do that for me?"

"Excuse me? I brought in fire wood yesterday and…"

"Yesterday. The past few days that's the only thing you did. We need some berries collected, clothes washed, food gathered. Anything please." Trixie eyed Lori, she already didn't like the woman from what she gathered about the womans past and now she had the nerve to call her out for not working! She did more so far than Lori did.

"I do things around here and why would I collect food just to be passed over when time to eat. If you want me gone so bad Ill leave." Lori sighed as she shook her head and walked away, leaving Trixie to glare at the woman and make a mental note to move further from the group before the night was over. Glancing around she noticed everyone was out and as she got tired of the baggy clothes she had on she grabbed her other clothes and walked a bit into the woods before changing pants and then shirts. She was throwing the baggy stuff down on her blanket when Merle ran into her and chuckled.

"Sorry lil lady. Didn't see ya there."

"S fine Merle." He smirked a bit before he glanced to Lori and then back to her.

"Did sour puss give ya a hard time youngin?"

"Lori? Yeah, saying I don't do shit around here! If I didn't bring in wood who would?"

"Don't ch worry, me and lil D over there know what you feel. They treat us the same."

"Well. Im tired of it and Ive only been here a few days." Merle laughed a bit before he put his arm around Trixies shoulders and lead her back to his tent.

"Come hang over here for a bit. No one will bother ya here." Daryl looked up as Merle brought Trixie over to their side, her hair was a lot prettier and her eyes were a bit brighter as she sat on the stump they had. Her stained cheeks and smeared arms were clean now and while Daryl glanced her over Merle laughed at something she had said the he missed.

"What! Its not funny."

"No its not, I agree. Just a bit conceded don't cha think? They treat us like outcasts yet without us they would die." Daryl nodded as Merle glanced his way and Trixie smirked.

"I guess. You supply food and I supply wood. Without that theyd be eating berries off of leaves." Merle chuckled again before Trixie wrapped her arms around herself and glanced to the ground.

"Smart ass there thinks you don do much huh? Guess its easy for her with her man running the show." Trixie eyed Daryl before she smirked and laughed. Lori did take a liking to Shane, but most of the people there knew she wasn't married to him. Daryl was one who called Shane out on it once but no one else would dare say a thing to them.

"Well, she might let him run the show but she thinks she wears the pants. I can only do so much when they don't even ask what I can do." Daryl and Merle glanced to her before Merle tossed a pack of cigarettes towards her. She glanced to them and the back to the guys before shaking her head and holding them out for Merle to take.

"You can track cant cha?" Trixie blushed as she figured out what he was talking about but hen she turned her head a bit her hair fell in front of her face and blocked her sight to the guys. She wasn't used to any attention from anyone, unless it was Andrea, but she even made it scares. Dale treated her like a daughter and T like a brother but Andrea, she was different and it bothered her how she showed pity for the girl. Daryl and Merle, they just seemed as uneasy with Trixie around as she did with them so it was a mutual agreement that they were treating each other just as civil as they could. Now though, as Daryl and Merle watched her trying not to look at them she could swear she felt them smiling her way.

"I can." Merle laughed as Daryl snorted before shaking his head. Trixie turned to glare at them before she pushed her long hair behind her ear.

"Well, you can do something than."

"They don't know it. Im only asked to retrieve branches. How hard is that? Not like its going to run from ya." Daryl snorted again as he somewhat smirked but turned his head to the piece of branch he had in his hand. Merle got up and went inside his tent for a second before coming back out and sitting next to Trixie. He held out an old crushed up looking cigarette box and the new one that he had just gotten. She glanced between he two before looking up to him and his smile.

"You were good enough to tell what I was lookin fer." She blushed as she pushed more of her hair behind her ear and nodded.

"My father used to smoke the same things. It wasn't hard with the scent and the white butts on the ground."

"So yer good enough to track with my baby brother than." Trixie eyed Daryl, he was as shocked as her when Merle mentioned this and he too was staring at her before glancing to his brother and frowning.

"Merle you know I hunt alone."

"What? Don't want a pretty young thang hunting wid cha bro?" Daryl stared hard at his brother as Trixie blushed a bit then cleared her throat.

"A true hunter tends to stay alone so the prey arent as easily alerted. I would be a hazard more than help." Merle and Daryl glanced to Trixie as she eyed Daryl out of the corner of her eyes. He was a bit appreciative for her answer but Merle was still going to hassle him he knew.

"Oh I don't know. If it were me hunting, id be happy to have you hanging around." She smiled and blushed a bit as Merle put his arm around her shoulders. Trying not to freak out a bit she bit her tongue and took a deep long breath as Daryl watched his brother.

"Hey hands off man, ya making her uncomfortable." Merle glanced to Daryl then back to Trixie and laughed a bit but before he could saya a thing Andrea came over and glanced to Trixie.

"Trixie, I need your help please." Trixie glanced to her, then back to the brothers before shrugging and getting up to follow her.

"Uh…thanks." Daryl and Merle glanced to her as she ran her hand behind her neck. Daryl smirked a bit as she blushed, she did look very cute, but when she looked at him he glanced down as if he wasn't just watching her cheeks flush red.

"For what darling?" Merle stood beside her and casted a glare to Andrea before Trixie chuckled a bit.

"For talking to me…and the blanket." She glanced to Merle but noticed he was a bit confused before he glanced to her corner and noticed th blanket she was talking about.

"Oh that old thang? Baby brother doesnt mind do ya bro? Wouldnt have given his favorite blanket if he didn't think ya needed it." Merle smiled to his brother as Daryl glared to him to shut up.

"Oh, well thank you anyways. It was better than the dirt."

"Don't no girl need to be layin on plain ground. Figured you could use it more than me." Daryl shrugged as Andrea gripped Trixies wrist and took her over to the watering hole. Trixie eyed once more back to the site where the brothers had set up and smiled as she caught Daryl and Merle both glancing to her before turning to each other and talking.

"What did ya need Andrea?"

"Clothes. We were going to see if you could take them back up to the site for us?" She sighed as sh figured that Lori must have said something to them but as she got to the waters edge she noticed Ed and his wife Carol there. Trixie didn't like Ed, he was too mch of an idiot letting Carol go out with bruises like that and she defiantly didn't pity Carol but she felt anger towards her for not doing something about it. Keeping her tongue though she walked with Andrea over to Amy and didn't miss th look the other sister gave a she grabbed the basket of clothes and took them back up tt he camp. Lori was watching her of course when she got back and when she put the clothes down Lori started to direct her where to put them, she had to pass them out too, and when she got to the Dixon's clothes Daryl was there shaking his head as he grabbed his and his brothers.

"No woman needs to be doing our clothes. I got em." He smirked to Trixie as he grabbed their clothes and went back to his side of the campsite before Lori glared at Trixie and sighed.

"If you are friends with them, maybe you can get them to bring back something bigger than squirrles." She turned on her heel and went to Amy, they had followed her back and she had a bucket of mushrooms with them along with berries. Sighing as Trixie shook her head she walked past the Dixon's site before heading back to the water to Andrea.

"Hey, it wasn't a problem to bring you your clothes. But Lori asked if you could og hunting again and try to please get a deer or something." Daryl glared at her as Merle glared to Lori before laughing.

"Is that what she really said lil one or did she say we had to?"

"Well, I was wording it nicer."

"Cant even ask herself."

"She thinks it would have sounded better coming from me. I don't know, I don't care. She should be happy with what she getting. Oh and if Shane doesn't tell them, those mushrooms they got arent good enough t eat. They will just give everyone high effects and make us have a camp full of stoners. Incase she asks." Trixie smiled a bit as she walked back to Andrea and left Daryl and Merle staring at each other in shock before Daryl went to Amy and told her what Trixie had noticed. Amy was upset of course to be told what she had just spent a hour collecting wasn't fit to eat but when Lori heard she took Daryl's word for it, even though Shane coming back and backing it up helped. Daryl rolled his eyes as he walked away leaving them alone to talk and when he got back to his tent he grabbed his bow and arrows.

"Going somewhere little brother?"

"Hunting. We need food. I aint starving because they are stupid." Daryl fixed a gaze on his brother as Merle nodded and glanced around wondering what he should do. With one last glance he decided it was time to refill the canisters and went down to the waters edge.


	3. Chapter 3

Trixie and Andrea were talking when Amy came back and scoffed at them sitting on the waters edge.

"Hey! Whats up with you having your dog tell Lori the mushrooms weren't good enough?" Trixie glanced to Amy and frowned a bit before she figured that Merle must have aid something but it didn't faze her as she shrugged to Amy.

"I didn't send Merle to say a thing. I told them if Lori asked to let them know. Shane would have been able to tell but I didnt think yall wanted half doped up campers hanging around when walkers could be near."

"Daryl, by the way, told Lori that my hour of picking food was a waste and she threw them out. Even if we would have felt a bit high as you say its better than starving!" Trixie glanced to Amy as Andrea sighed and got up to calm her sister.

"Look, she thought he was doing right by warning Lori so don't get mad."

"She didn't warn her her dog did!"

"Daryl is not a dog! He gets us food and he keeps us safe with his brother! You should be thanking him, if not for them both walkers would be getting to us by now."

"You don't know that!"

"And you don't know its not true! Whos to say they haven't seen some walkers while out hunting?"

"The only thing the rednecks are bringing back is squirrels."

"Which you eat most of! Get off my back girl." Trixie glared at Amy as she got face to face with her and growled a bit right before she shoved Trixie backwards and into the water, making her land on her but.

"Ill get off your back when you do something for us for a change. Lori was right, you don't do anything around her and its getting pretty rough to pick up your slack!"

"You don't know what I can do for the group and I don't see you bringing in any fire wood!" Amy went to rush Trixie but Andrea caught her around her waist and glared at her sister a Trixie stood up in the water and got into a stance. Andrea and Amy both looked at her as Trixie watched Amy before griping her leg.

"What are you going to do to me? Kick me?" Amy was mad at her yes, why she didn't know, but she was getting her sisters attention, not helping the group out as much as she was and she was also such a loner it frightened Amy. Trixie could turn on them any day and right now was the perfect proof as she watched Trixie gripping her leg and glaring at her.

"I can do more than you think. Don't you dare put your hands on me again do you hear me!" Amy glared at Trixie, Trixie was glaring at her, Andrea was in between them and Carol and Ed were watching from a distance with a few other people she didn't know from the group. When Andrea let her sister go for a second, thinking she had calmed down, Amy jumped for Trixie yet again, trying only to make her scared, but at the same tie Andrea told her no Trixie brought her hand up from where she was gripping her leg and a few sharp star looking things flew past Amy's head and landed into the tree behind her a few feet.

"Woah there darling, we don't need a ninja attack around here. Whats going on here anyways babe?" Trixie, Amy and Andrea glanced to Merle as he walked over with a few full canteens and glanced between the three girls.

"Nothing. Nothings going on." Amy glanced to Merle, she was brave but not dumb, and when Merle glanced to Trixie he whistled as he noticed how soaked she was.

"Taking another bath darling. Didn't think me and lil bro made you gag that much." Trixie rolled her eyes before nodding to Amy and trudging out fo the water to head to the tree.

"She did it. She told me not to send my 'dogs' to talk to Lori then pushed me." Merle glanced to Amy then back to Trixie as she pocketed about six throwing stars and then smiled.

"Well dogs we might smell like but I can show you how we are different from dogs too sweet cheeks." Merle wiggled his eyebrows at Amy and made her gag a bit before walking away disgusted, Andrea following, but when he turned to Trixie she was smiling slightly.

"Thanks….again."

"Don't make it a habit. Come on, lil bro should be back with food by now. Where did ya get those by the way?" Merle glanced to the throwing stars and smiled to Trixie as she shrugged and started to play with one.

"My dad. He had a few things I picked up before I left. I got some other things as well but these sty on me."

"Yer good wid them." She smiled as she shook her head.

"You bet your ass I am." Smiling bigger, no one had ever really liked her playing with the stars other than her dad, she walked with Merle back to the camp site and as soon as they got to his tent Daryl was walking back and was looking angry.

"Whats troubling you little brother?"

"What the hell man! I said we needed to keep a low profile and you go and get ya ass in a fight!"

"Fight! Who got into a fight?"

"All I know is he got into a fight with Amy about you. What the hell happened anyways?" Trixie glanced to Merle before looking to Daryl and frowning. Searching the camp she saw Dale and Andrea trying to calm Amy down as she talked to Lori and Shane. T-Dog was with them and when they all glanced her way she blushed and gripped her stars a bit too tight. Gasping as she noticed the steel cutting into her hand the guys glanced to her before hearing leaves crunch and seeing Shane and Lori making their way to them with Dale hot on their heels.

"It was my fault let me talk to them." Daryl and Merle went to say something before Shane gripped Trixies arm and turned her to look at him. She winced as Merle and Daryl glared to him but when Lori glared at her a well they keep a close eye on them as Dale gripped Shanes shoulder.

"Don't hurt her Shane. Shes a little girl."

"Not too little if shes throwing around knifes and threatening one of our other campers."

"She pushed me first! Let me go!"

"Look when I told you that you could follow us I thought that you were a bit strange. I didn't think that we would have to be worried about you trying to kill one of us."

"I didn't try to kill her I told her to back off and when she jumped to me I reacted!"

"With knives!"

"Stars!" Shane glanced down to her hand, which was bleeding now, and frowned with disgust.

"You can't even keep yourself safe with them what makes you think you can go around throwing them at others! You could have hit her." Shane shook her arm a bit hard, even Lori looked a bit worried, but before he could shake her again Merle gripped Shanes arm and glared at him.

"Let her go there copper." Shane glanced to Merle before his grip on Trixie arm slackened a bit and she snatched out of his grip. Lori watched as Trixie backed up from Shane and suddenly had Daryl standing in front of her.

"Look, she thought she needed to protect herself, just like we are all doing, and she didn't hit Amy. Why don't I take the things and hold them for her, unless she goes out to hunt or track. It will give her a piece of mind that they are safe and give you a pice of mind she wont accidentally hit anyone." Dale glanced between Shane and Trixie before Lori nodded and watched as Trixie gripped the rest of her stars and slowly handed them to Dale.

"Please, be careful. They are sharp. And they are my dads." Dale nodded before he gripped them and smiled, putting them into his shirt pocket and ushering away Shane and Lori from them, leaving Merle and Daryl to glare at the retreating people as Trixie let a tear fall before she glanced down to her injured left hand.

"You alright darling?" Trixie glanced up to Merle before smiling slightly and nodding.

"Yeah. Fine. Im perfect. I just got my only weapon I had left taken from me and basically been labeled a threat. Im perfect!" Trixie went to walk away before Daryl gripped her upper arm, a lot softer than Shane did, but when his hand touched her skin she reacted quickly unlike with Shane and snatched back before she glared at Daryl and shook her head.

"Your hand." That was all he had to say before she took a calming breath and looking back to her hand.

"Its fine. I'll go patch it up in a minute." Sighing to himself Trixie noticed Daryl getting a bit pissed off before he slung his crossbow to the ground and went into his tent. When he came back out he had a few medical things with him and nodded for her to sit. She stared at him in confusion before he rolled his eyes and went to grab her arm again before she drew back and shook her head.

"Sit. You need it patched up right, not one handed."

"I can do it."

"No. I said sit." Daryl glared at her, making her think he would put up a fight if he had to, and when she sat on the stump in their camp site she sighed as she held her hand out. The cut wasn't even that deep thank god but as Daryl put some of the antibiotic on it she winced and hissed. He glanced up to her as he finished putting the bandage around her hand and grinned a bit when she tested her grip.

"Thanks."

"S fine."

"No its not. I mean it too, you didn't have to stand up for me and you didn't have to heal my hand. Hell, I don't even know you well, why would you help me?"

"You helped my brother." Daryl got up and went back into his tent as Merle sat beside Trixie and glanced back to his brother.

"We don't let many people into our family ya see. He sees ya as a good gal. No one else would have cared if I got my smokes or not."

"Well….taking care of ones self for too long makes you miss the company of others." Merle nodded a bit as the others in the camp started to call out about dinner. Apparently Daryl had brought back a few squirrels and as Andrea brought the brothers theirs she paused long enough to glance from Trixie back to her blanket.

"I put yours over there. I didn't know youd be over here Im sorry."

"Oh, Daryl was just patching up my hand. Thanks Andrea." She nodded as Trixie stood and went back to her blanket. Merle was watching her, a slight grin to his face as he kept his eyes on the girls ass but when Daryl hit him in the back of the head he growled.

"Watch where you stare brother, you don't want to get caught."

"Shes nothing bad to look at though baby bro. Might need to be looking harder yourself."

"She keeps to herself. Let it stay that way, besides you don't need to be trying to get into anyones pants right now don't ya think?" Merle glared to Daryl as Trixie sat on the blanket and gripped the plate of little food. Sighing as she picked through it and ate what she could handle she wondered briefly why Amy had gotten mad at her today, why did Daryl and Merle stick up for her and when did she even care! Shaking her head she pushed the rest of the food aside and laid down wrapping the blanket around her and glancing to the side seeing Daryl and Merle talking to each other. She smiled a bit, Daryl wasn't bad to look at, and it did make her feel a bit better that she had someone else to talk to, and it was a good thing Merle had everyone scared of him because it kept her safe but as she wondered why they were talking to her to begin with again she frowned. She had only gotten them cigarettes, why would they change that much over cigarettes? Then it hit her, everyone here must not have ever been that nice to them and with someone caring about what they wanted it must have told them that she was worth it, or at least worth getting knowing. Sighing as she slipped into a comfortable sleep she wondered how much different the next day was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrea watched as Daryl brought more squirrels into the camp, dropping them in the middle near the firewood Trixie had brought in and left agin as usual. He walked back to his side, dropping his crossbow, before glancing around for his brother. Merle was missing again, so was Trixie, but when Daryl glanced towards Dale and his RV Andrea smiled to him.

"They went to the watering hole about an hour ago." Daryl nodded, he had noticed that the bag of clothes from over the past three days were missing as well, he should have thought about that. As he made his way down there he could hear them before he seen them and as he stopped at the edge of the woods he just watched as Merle was being thrown wet clothes from where Trixie was washing them.

"Oh quit being a big baby Merle and catch them. Good god I thought youd be good at catching something by now."

"I can catch a lot of things you throw at me darling, just wet clothes that aren't yours isn't one of my favorites." Merle chuckled as Trixie threw what looked like Daryls boxers to Merle and hit him in the face.

"Oh stow it big bro!" Over the past few days she had gotten closer and closer to the brothers, calling Daryl lil bro a lot and Merle big bro. they had begun to get a bit closer to her as well and whenever Daryl went on a hunt now he would find himself expecting and anticipating Trixies smile as he came back with the food. She was what made him smirk more and made his day a bit more bearable whenever he had to remember that toe next day hed be doing it all over again. Today was the longest he had been gone, having to go further and further out to find food, and when he got back and didn't see them he was a bit worried.

"Ya know no one else could get away with treating me like this. Why couldnt Blondie or Bitch help you?"

"Ya know Lori doesn't like me and Andrea can't stand you so she doesnt care much for hanging around us both."

"But she hangs around you darling."

"She does, but I think its because she pities me. No one was with me when I joined the group and I haven't really had any friends except for you and your brother."

"Speaking of him I wonder where little bro is at."

"You don't think he got hurt do you!" Trixie was suddenly standing up straight in the water where she was holding Daryl's shirt and looking right to Merle. Her hair was half wet and hanging around her face, sculpting her worried eyes now perfect as Daryl watched her scared reaction to Merles question.

"I doubt it sugar. Hes tougher than ya think."

"Oh I know. Its just….well he has been gone long." Trixie glanced back down to the shirt she had in her hands and sighed, she didn't know either why she was worrying about Daryl but when Merle scoffed she glanced to him and noticed his mischievous eyes watching her.

"Ya wondering about hm like that makes me think ya like him more than me darling." Trixie glanced to Merle before blushing a bit and pushing her hair back behind her ears a bit.

"Well…no…its just….uh…"

"Aw come on, ya can tell me. Ya want to bump uglies with my little bro huh?" Trixie blanched at how he had worded that but blushed deeply none the less as she turned her face away but not before Daryl got a good look.

"Merle you know tis not like that, we barely know each other. Just without him we would be more outcast than you think."

"I doubt that darling, without you me and my lil bro would be outcast faster than ya think." Trixie shook her head as she threw the shirt she was cleaning to Merle and picked up another one from the bag. It was the shirt Daryl had recently took off the day before and while Merle was glancing away for a second Trixie smiled a bit before clenching the shirt tight and sighing deeply. She was worried about Daryl but when she put the shirt in the water to clean a twig snapped and got both of their attentions.

"Thought id find you two here. What are you doing Merle?"

"Helping with the chores."

"You don't help unless theres something in it for ya."

"Well she did mention something about keeping me warm tonight?"

"I did not you big liar!" Trixie threw the now clean shirt to Merle and had it wrap around his shoulders as he glanced to Daryl and shrugged.

"She did I tells ya! Trixie chuckled before she got the last piece of clothing to wash and finished it off quickly and walking out of the water. Daryl was watching her as she dumped the dirty water tub on th ground and handed the last piece of their clothing to Merle and smiled his way.

"So how did the hunting go?" Trixie glanced to Daryl as he shrugged a bit before nodding to the camp.

"They should be setting up dinner as we speak. How did the camp survive without me?"

"Well Amy is still pissed at me but talking, Lori was off with Shane in the woods again fucking and Andrea and Dale were talking about how Fort Benning might have a safe place for us."

"They thinking of leaving?"

"Don't know yet. If they do we might not have enough cars." Trixie eyed Daryl as he looked to his brother and they shrugged.

"If we leave and you need a seat darling id be happy to let ya sit in my lap." Trixie rolled her eyes to Merle before glancing to Daryl and smirking.

"Id rather sit in his. Im going back, see ya in the camp." Daryl was shocked to say the less but when she got out of ear shot Merle was the one to speak between them first.

"She likes yay a know."

"Naw she don't. Shes just teasing. Like most girls do."

"No brother, she likes ya. She hasn't taken me up on my offers, shes taking to you." Daryl glared to his brother before shaking his head and helping him to grab the wet clothes and head back to the tents where he was hanging their clothes out to dry when Lori came over.

"Daryl, I was wondering if you were going to go on a hunt today?" Daryl glared right to Lori and as she mouthed what he growled a bit before rubbing his hand behind his neck and sticking his thumb in his mouth to chew on.

"Hes already been out sweet checks."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Ya would if ya payed more attention."

"Im doing the best I can Merle, I don't need your smart ass mouth."

"No ya just need coppers over there huh? Bet my mouth would feel whole lot better than his though sugar tits." Merle got a bit closer to Lori than usual but when she backed away he laughed as she made a disgusted noise and left. Trixie passed her as she went back to the guys but as she passed her Lori grabbed Trixies arm and stared her down.

"Hey, I don't know why those guys don't treat you like the rest of us but you tell Merle that if he doesn't watch his tongue around us that he is going to be kicked out of the group."

"Uh ok. But I don't tel them what to do and I can't control him. Besides yall knew how he was the first day we got here when he called each and every one of us out. Remember him calling me the rug muncher? Ya got to get over their attitude and just let the smalls tuff go Lori."

"Nothing is small with Merle Trixie." Trixie grinned before she nodded and walked away from Lori and back to the guys tent. As she sat on the stump beside their tent she was trying not to chuckle as Daryl sat beside her and glanced to her in confusion.

"Whats wrong wid you?"

"Nothings wrong, its just something Lori said."

"What did that bitch say to ya now?" Trixie glanced to Merle before she laughed a little and glanced over to Lori.

"Well first, yall need to quit pestering her, she is going to keep asking me to ask yall to if yall don't. Second, when I told her you were just that, you, and she had to get over the small stuff she said…and I quote…'nothing is small with Merle Trixie. It was just something I didn't expect to hear from her about you ya know?" Merle chuckled as Daryl grinned and they all glanced over to Lori and Shane. T-Dog was walking their way when Trixie stood and met him half way, he was uneasy with the Dixon's as well, and when he glanced to them he smirked to Trixie.

"Going on a run to town. Need anything?"

"Not right now, but I got something for ya!" Trixie went to her book bag at her blanket and grabbed a piece of paper out of it before handing it to T-Dog. It was a picture, drew in pencil and colored with the sharpies he got her. It was a picture of the woods they were in, a fire and him sitting on the log near that fire smiling as he chatted with Amy. T-Dog glanced to the picture, it looked so good, and when he caught her blushing he just nodded.

"Thanks. Its great."

"Not really, it was something fast, but you said a drawing for the stuff. Oh could you grab something for me actually. Some more smokes. You know the ones." T-Dog nodded as he gripped the picture in his hand and folded it to fit in his pocket. Trixie smiled as he went back to the car where Shane was getting the group ready to leave but s she noticed Andrea going to the group she frowned.

"Youre not going are you?" Andrea glanced to Trixie as she walked up to her.

"No I was wondering why you were going."

"Oh well, Amys birthday is coming up in about three weeks. I was going to go get her something."

"Andrea, please don't get hurt. Youre the only one I got to talk to."

"Not true, you got Merle…god knows why…and Daryl."

"But the aren't girls, I cant talk to them like you."

"Well don't do nothing stupid before I get back and I will see about getting you to go hang with me and my sister so we can talk." Andrea smiled but Trixie had to force hers as she went to leave and Trixie knew that hanging with Andrea and Amy would defiantly be a no go. As Trixie made her way back over to the tents of Daryl and Merle she noticed them packing up a bit and she got worried.

"What are yall doing?" Daryl smirked as he glanced to Trixie and shrugged.

"Packing."

"Youre leaving!" Merle laughed as he went and put his arm around Trixies shoulders. She had gotten a bit used to them doing that but she was still uncomfortable about it and when he pulled her close and got near her ear she froze a bit.

"We aren't leaving for good darling. Daryl wants to go on a longer hunting trip, thinks we can bring back a deer or something."

"Oh ok thank god." Trixie let out a deeply held breath, making both guys smile to each other as Merle put his backpack over his shoulder and Daryl pulled his crossbow up.

"Worried much?"

"Yes Daryl I am. Andrea is going into town and then I see yall leaving I got worried I was going to be left alone again." Daryl and Merle exchanged a worried look now as they glanced around, noticing that she did have a right to be worried a bit. Other than Dale with his RV Trixie was the only one without a tent.

"Well, we are coming back alright? You can…uh..you can stay in the tent while we are gone if ya want. Be more secured than out in th open right?"

"Well yeah…I guess…but I don't want to intrude on your space."

"Darling if my lil bro here is offering you our tent don't pas the offer up. Besides, ya need to get used to my bed cause when we come back you might just be stuck there with me." Trixie rolled her eyes as Merle laughed and hugged her to him tighter before Daryl hit his brothers shoulder and frowned.

"Chill out Merle, lets get going while the light is still up." Trixie watched as Daryl and Merle grabbed a few of their guns and went to leave but before he could move far from her Trixie found herself grabbing Daryls hand and stopping him. He froze immediately as he turned slightly to her and watched as she walked up to him and gently wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.

"Be safe and come back." Daryl glanced to Merle while Trixie held him. He was confused about what to do and when Trixie went to back up he smirked awkwardly before patting her shoulder and nodding to her.

"Be back in a few days." He left, leaving her alone now near their tent, and when Trixie sat on the ground she sighed. Taking her notepad and pens out she started to draw to keep her attention off the fact at she was alone but it didn't work and by dinner time she was painfully aware that her only three real friends were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The night was long, longer than usual without her friends there, and she knew it. Laying on the cot that Daryl used Trixie shivered as she tightened the blanket around herself and eyed the empty cot of Merles. She wondered briefly when Andrea might be home but when the sound of a car came up the drive she smiled before getting up and seeing that one of her friends were back. Andrea hugged Amy before glancing around the campsite and seeing Trixie over at Daryls tent coming out of it. Walking her way Andrea glanced around to see if maybe the guys were in there with her but when no one else came out she questioned Trixie.

"Where they at?"

"Went hunting, wanted to get further away in hopes of getting something better than squirrel."

"Sounds reasonable. I found you something, along with what T got for them." Andrea handed a bag to Trixie and after she took a few packs of the cigarettes out she pulled out tee shirt. It was a medium, would fit her good, and it was full camo. She blushed a bit before she hugged Andrea but she shook her head and nodded back to the bag. Looking deeper into it she found a long silver chain and gasped.

"Andrea!"

"Amy liked gold, and she likes them long incase she ahs something to hang on it. I thought 22 inches would be good. It's a mans to be honest, but tis tiny I thought youd like it."

"Its wonderful! I was going to go and wash some of my clothes today, I can actually have a fresh shirt thanks!" Andrea smiled as they heard someone coming up behind them and when Amy and Carol smiled to them Trixie blushed a bit, she still wasn't on great terms with Amy but it was getting better.

"We were going to go wash some clothes too, wondering if you wanted to join." Trixie eyed Carol as she glanced back to her husband Ed and then back to Amy. Amy was waiting on Trixie to answer and when she saw a slight smile Trixie nodded.

"Ok. Thanks. Let me put this up and grab the bag Daryl left."

"Hes taken with you isnt he?" Trixie glanced back to Amy as she ducked into the tent and laughed a bit.

"No why would you say that?"

"Well than its Merle. They didn't let anyone near them the first few days were were here and over the next few you have them not only talking to you but letting you tent with them while they are gone. You got in their little cliq as Lori says." Trixie sighed, she didn't want to start something with Amy so soon after thing were going good, but as she exited she frowned to her and shook her head.

"Its nt like that. They hunt, I clean. I keep their clothes good for them and am sort of the mediator between them and Shane. He doesn't know how to talk to Merle yet if you hadnt noticed. Im sort of like a sister to them anyways."

"See she knows her place. Like a good little wife should." Carol frowned but nodded and mumbled of course to Ed as he lit up a cigarette and waited for the other girls to head down to the water.

"No, I just know how they are. Loners like me. It nothing like Lori thins and she needs to stop thinking I can control them. If they get tired of me being around Im gone."

"They wont. Well Daryl wont." Carol smiled as she for once offered her honest opinion to Trixie, which made Ed scoff and grumble to her before she put her hand over her mouth and frown.

"Its fine carol, nothing spoken out of turn. Its true, he sees me as a little sister probably more than Merle."

"She wasn't talking that way Trixie. But come on we got a days worth of clothes ahead of us." Trixie smiled as she followed Amy and Andrea down to the water, Carol and Ed were behind them but Trixie could hear Ed giving Carol a piece of his mind. She was right to think that he was an abusive type and if he thought that Trixie acted like a wife should she was scared of how he might act around her is he got to close. Sighing to herself Trixie wondered if things were going to contain to go good like this while the guys were gone and then she started wondering how they were. How Daryl was in particular and as she thought this she caught Amy and Andrea giving her a look as if they knew where her thoughts were. She blushed as she finally got to the water with them and started to clean what little clothes she did have to give her an excuse to get out of the campsite for a bit. 

Merle grumbled as he picked up the dead squirrel and sighed before tossing it to Daryl.

"Youre head aint in the hunt little bro. What are ya thinking about?"

"Nuthin! I think I saw a deer that way, lets go." Daryl swung his crossbow back on his back as he passed Merle but he wasn't letting his little brother off that easy.

"Its her isn't it? She is quite a distraction ya know." Daryl scowled at his brothers thoughts but continued without a word before they came upon another deer group grazing. Holding his hand up Merle waited as Daryl took aim and with one shot brought down one of the bigger bucks.

"Got em!"

"Now we gots some eats. Lets go collect and find another."

"We can probably track them back a few more miles before they stop and grab the other buck that was with them."

"Or get our kill and leave before that bastard walker eats it." Daryl glanced to the right where Merle was standing and noticed the walker going right for their downed buck. Grumbling to himself Daryl rushed over there and grabbed the walker by the back of his bloody and ripped shirt before jamming his buck knife right into his head.

"Aint no kill stealing here buddy." He threw the walkers body aside and checked the buck before nodding to Merle and glancing around.

"Think it would be safe to haul a bloody thing like him around much longer or should we tie it up?"

"We can tie it up in the tree here, about seven feet off the ground should do. Gut those squirrels, while it bleeds out the walkers can chew on them and on the way back we can grab it."

"Giving the walkers don't hang around." Daryl nodded to his brother as he put his bag down and pulled out some rope. He tossed it to Daryl and watched as he found a good broken branch and tied the rope around it before throwing the branch and rope over the highest limb in the nearby tree that he could get. When the branch fell Merle took the rope off and tied it around the bucks feet. As Daryl pulled it up into the air Merle used his buck knife and sliced the belly of the buck wide open. When the blood fell to the ground Daryl lifted the buck higher, stopping for a second only for Merle to slit its throat, and then higher still until it was a good two feet over Merles head. He tied it off on the tree it was hung in so no walker would trip over the rope and let the buck fall and when he was done Merle smiled to his brother.

"Well, lets go. Not much light left for the day, we are going to have to camp out for the night if we don't hurry." Merle nodded to Daryl before grabbing his stuff and walking with him through the woods. Glancing around a bit every now and then Merle was watching out for any stray walkers when Daryl stopped again, not even a mile away from the last kill.

"See something little brother?"

"Deer." Daryl got set up for another shot, loading his arrow and crouching down in order to get a clear shot. Merle stood behind him, his back to his brother, and when he heard Daryl lifting the crossbow to aim Merle glanced behind him to see what his brother was going to get. Stalling for one second to get the big buck in the group Daryl stalled when he noticed the deer all looking up and then to the side. Thinking a walker was going to come into the picture Daryl went to look where they were but Merle shoved him quickly before he could see or do anything. Turning around from where he was shoved on the ground Daryl was about to cuss his brother out before he saw a huge buck jammed into a tree. His rack had just missed hitting Daryl and Merle, and as he snorted and went to snatch his rack out of the tree Daryl took the last minute shot and got the arrow right through his head. The buck let out a cry before it died and when it did the other group ran for the hills.

"Ok either they are getting smarter lil bro or ya getting sloppier." Daryl glanced over the buck that was now dead and hanging by his antlers for the tree. A point on his antler was jammed so far into the tree that it was coming out the other side, granted it was a small tree, but that was still saying something. Growling as he raised his boot Daryl kicked the bucks head, breaking the antler off, and gripping the arrow in its head before pulling it out and putting it back on his crossbow.

"They must have gotten used to the walkers. Know not to run from them now, more or less challenge them and kill. Thanks Merle, for getting me out of the way." Daryl was a bit off guard as he tried to convey how thankful he really was for his brother but Merle did what he was known best for and picked on his little brother for it.

"Hey, who would help me keep sweet thing company if you were to die? Sides, shes got something more fer ya than she does me. Couldn't let her little ole heart be broken now could I?" Merle smiled a bit as Daryl knew who he was talking about but shook his head as he thought his brother was joking with him.

"Yeah sure."

"Look you don't see what ol Merle does but you better belive me boy, if you don't make a move soon someone lese will." Daryl sighed as he lifted the buck and started to drag it back towards the other one they had hanging. Merle chuckled as he followed his brother and picked up the back legs of the buck, making it a lot less noisy as they walked and a lot faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Trixie was eating a few of the berries and some of the meat from the birds Shane had shot down near the town while the other campers were sitting around the fire and talking to each other. Andrea was with Amy, who had actually been nice to Trixie for the day, and when Carol walked out with Sophie Trixie smiled to the couple. She had seen Sophie before, she reminded her of her little cousin Hailee, and when the girl smiled to Trixie she got up and walked cautiously over to the group. Carol glanced to her and when she did she frowned, Carol had a big black eyes, but she of course passed it off as she fell in the woods over a stump. Shane didn't really know or think about anything else happening but when Sophie caught Trixie glancing to her mother she frowned and looked around quickly before sighing a bit relived and then smiled or tried to. Trixie felt bad, so bad in fact that when Carol and Andrea asked her to sit with them she shook her head and glanced to Shane.

"Be right back. Hey Shane, can I talk to you?" Shane glanced up from where he was sitting with Carl and Lori. Lori seemed a bit disturb that Trixie was talking to Shane but when he nodded and walked with her over to the woods where they would trail down to the water he glanced around before nodding, letting her know they were alone.

"Whats up?"

"Uh yeah, have you noticed Carol?"

"What her eye? Yeah we had Dale look at it. She fell over a stump why?"

"Shane you're a cop, not an idiot. You have to know its not what she says it is. I mean, I even see its Ed."

"What makes you say that?" Trixie groaned internally before she wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged.

"The way he acts, telling her to stay in her place and how he watches her all the time. Her and Sophie aren't happy unless they are away from him and you never see her having the accident Shane. Ive been with an abusive man before, the signs are there and shes doing what any good self perseveration person does and is doing what she needs to stay alive but shes with us now, and if you are going to bitch me out over reacting to an open attack from Amy you ned to take charge on this. I didn't hit no one, I only cut myself by accident. Shes getting hit every night and if shes not enough he might be abusing the girl too." Shane glanced around before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know. I figured as much and Lori ahs talked to me about it before. I think we are going to say something but im not sure. Just…don't say anything to anyone else, if Ed gets wind we are thinking about this he might do something drastic."

"Shane hes already doing it."

"Illl take care of it. Its nice by the way to se you change in the past few days." Trixie stared at him in shock as she blinked a few times and chuckled.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean with helping out more and getting along with Amy. Even talking to the new guy."

"Glenn? Oh yeah hes pretty neat. Uh…thanks I guess. I have to say it wouldnt be easy as it is if I didn't have Daryl and his brother." Shane nodded before he frowned and put his hand gently on Trixies shoulder.

"You need to watch out for Merle Trixie. He might act all sweet and nice to you, but he has been known to act out. Hes a druggie and if he starts to run low on his stash he might take it out on you."

"Daryl wouldn't let him. We are closer than you think, Merle sees me as a sister. I don't think hes that bad either Shane, weve been out here almost two weeks and he hasn't tried anything." Shane nodded for a brief moment before he sighed and turned back to the group.

"Hey, grab us some more water from the hole will you and I'll go see if I can talk to Carol."

"Please just let her know its because Im worried about her." Shane nodded before he patted Trixies shoulder and left her on the path by herself to walk down to the water and get some in the canisters they had. While she was walking she wondered if Shane was right, if Merle would ever be like Ed and hurt her if his drugs went away but she had never even seen him taking drugs. He was nice to her, even his brother but he was family. Shaking her head, she couldnt think about that again in her life, she walked to the waters edge and walked in some, right up to her ankles, before dipping the two canisters that were there already and filling them. As the water tinkled and ran into the canister she could only hear it for a moment and when she looked up she was too late to run as a hand came around her mouth and raunchy breath swept up through her nose. She tried to kick but another arm went around her waist and pinned her arms to her side.

"You talking about me girl? I overheard you worrying to that cop about my wife and child. You were half right you know? I do get tired of Carol some times, and even if I hit my daughter I would never hurt her like Carol…but tonight you will take her place. I don't like others getting between me and my business so as of now, you are a part of my business. I hope you liked getting your nose stuck where it didn't belong." Ed laughed lowly as he pushed Trixie up against the nearby rock right on the waters edge and as he pinned her legs to the rock with his and held her ars behind her back with one of his hands he quickly put a knife to her throat with the other.

"What are you gong to do kil me!" She was crying now as Ed smiled and shook his head.

"Not unless you scream. Here, just keep watching this…you might not want to think about what im about to do to you to be honest." Ed laughed again as he put the knife he had at Trixes throat down beside her head on the rock and started to unbutton his pants. When he unzipped Trixies and pulled them and her panties down she bit her lip and closed her eyes. She had been treated like this before and she knew how to go into another place but being it had been so long since it happened last when Ed shoved himself roughly into her she actually bit into her lip and let out a hurt filled moan. She could taste the blood in her mouth as Ed had his way with her, holding her by the back of her neck with his free hand and always making sure when she made a noise he would remind her of the knife he would gladly slit her throat with. She was crying, freely too, when he finally finished inside of her a few moments later and as his body laid up against hers from behind she sobbed silently as he lifted himself and fixed his clothes. Trixie laid there against the rock, watching the knife and wondering if she could grab it but before she made a move Ed gripped it in his hand and smiled to her. Showing her that he would slit her throat he chuckled as he kicked her legs and watched her fall to the ground before going back into the woods and taking the back way around to the campsite, where his and Carols tent was, and making Trixie realized that he had been watching them and listening as she talked to Shane. She pulled her knees up to her and cried freely into her jeans before she heard someone coming down the hill and jumping up, gripping her still unzipped jeans, and rushing away to the back of the woods where she could get to the tent without anyone seeing.

"Trixie you here girl?" Trixie stopped for a brief second before glancing to see Amy and Andre coming to find her.

"She must have gotten tired or something."

"No Amy, she filled the canisters like Shane asked. I wonder if she found a walker." Trixies eyes lit up as she knew she could use that as an excuse and when she finished butting and zipping her pants she noticed for the first time the blood on her shirt from her lip and blood soaking her down there fom where Ed had been rough. Shaking her head, knowing she didn't need to rethink what she was about to do, Trixie stumbled out fo the woods and towards the girls as they turned to her and gasped.

"Trixie!"

"Andrea….walker….help." Trixie fell to her knees at Andreas feet when she gasped and gripped Trixie around the wait, getting Amy to grab her as well, and lifting her to take her back to the campsite. Shane and Carol were first to see her and when they did everyone jumped to action as Andrea put Trixie down near the fire and covered her with a blanket Carol tossed to her.

"What happened!"

"Walker!"

"What! Where!"

"Yeah where Trixie?" Trixie turned her head and saw Ed standing near his daughter, the knife barely showing when she sobbed and turned back to Andrea.

"Near the water. He was on the other side, he was walking around. I didn't see him until he got to me. I hit him and ran from him but he chased me. I think I got him far enough away. I killed it."

"With what!"

"A rock. But he made me fall. I bit my lip."

"The blood here?"

"His." Trixie blushed as Andrea pointed out the blood in her lap but when Shane heard walker near camp he got the other guys together and started to look around. Andrea and Amy helped Dale get Trixie up and into the RV for him to look at her lip but as she wa walking away Carol frowned as he glanced to Trixie and mouthed to her 'Ed' which only Trixie saw and replied with a nod of yes. Carol shut her eyes and frowned when she walked over to Sophie and glared at Ed. He shrugged, not seeing the interaction between her and Trixie, and once the men were on a search of the camps edge Lori told everyone to go to bed and keep the tents zipped, to have a loaded gun or a knife handy an to be careful. Some even moved their tents in closer to be safer. Inside the RV Dale passed Trixie with good health just needed some sleep and when she said she wanted to go to the tent and sleep Andrea was about to deny her before Amy told her sister no.

"We will be keeping an eye on it though ok? Even though the Dixon's aren't here we will make sure their space is watched so no worries right?" Trixie nodded as she got up and with help from Dale limped back to the tent and laid down on Daryls cot. Dale made sure she was going to sleep with the pain pills he gave her and covered in a blanket before he headed back to the RV and found Andrea and Amy arguing.

"She might be in shock."

"She in Andy! Shes worried that it might come back, shes worried shes lead more into the camp and shes probably worried that shes now seen as weak. Just let her have this peace of mind to sleep where she wants and if you wont watch her tent with me ill do it alone."

"Why?"

"You said give her a chance, I did. Shes an unkown and a mystery. But that doesnt mean shes not human and I should have thought that before. Im sorry I thought she was a danger rather then someone who needed help but now I want to help. So how about it?" Amy glanced to Andrea before Dale cleared his throat and smiled.

"Im taking first watch, on top of th RV. You can see the Dixons tent perfectly. I can watch her for the time being and when the second watch comes up ill tel them to watch her."

"Ill take second."

"Thanks Andrea. Ill take it with you and we will get T-Dog and Glenn to take third. Maybe they will be back tomorrow and she will be protected nd we wont have to worry." Andrea nodded to her sister as they went to the bed in the RV and decided to get some ret for their shift and as they laid down the other men of the camp came back saying the perimeter was cleared. Hearing that Dale said he was going to take first watch and if anything got close he would call out before taking a shot and Shane agreed it was right. watching the tent Trixie was in he wondered for a moment if she was telling the truth but he knew without her telling him anything that he would never know and as he wert to bed he cast a glance to Eds tent. He had to talk to Carol tomorrow, maybe set things straight, but for the night he hoped nothing else would go worng.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl was trudging through the woods, hearing the camp right ahead of them, while Merle was walking like he wasn't even carrying a buck on his back and chatting the whole time.

"Im telling ya little brother, when we get there with this food she will come right up to me and give me a great big ol kiss. I can tell it."

"Your dreaming Merle. You aint her type."

"And you are? Ya weak when it comes to women brother. And how many you been with?"

"A few, not as many as you but I know how to take care of em."

"Yeah I bet ya do brother I bet ya do. I can take care of her better than ya can any day." Merle and Daryl were exchanging glances as they came into the camps opening and were met face to face with guns. Stopping in their tracks Shane sighed before he lowered his gun and nodded to Glenn and T-Dog.

"Its just them."

"Yeah just us Sheriff. With food you might add."

"Whats with the warm welcoming there copper?" Merle walked around Shane as he went and put his buck down on the ground near the center of camp. Finally noticing the new guy and smiling as he stood up to notice how uncomfortable everyone was acting so far with them. Daryl copied and as he put his buck down Lori smiled to them both.

"Thank you for the food." Daryl nodded to her before glancing to Shane, who was trying not to look them in their eyes, and when he cleared his throat Shane glanced right to him.

"So, my brother asked you a question. Didn't ya hear him?"

"I did, its just….a sensitive subject right now."

"What is? And whos the chinese kid with the nigger?" Glenn and T-Dog glared at Merle but before Glenn could say a word T-Dog gripped his shoulder and shook his head.

"Aint worth it man."

"Sure as hell aint. Now yall got something to say to us or did we just walk up on a funeral we didn't know about?" Shane glanced to T-Dog and Glenn before Andrea and Amy walked over a bit closer. Lori told Carl to go and find Sophie when Dale got to them and as Daryl was looking around he noticed that Trixie wasn't there and thought that was a bit off for her. She usually was the first in the crowd when he brought food back now. Glancing to his brother he saw him fussing with Shane about what they werent telling them and as he put his hand on his brothers shoulder he glanced to him.

"Merle. Do you see someone missing?" Merle glanced around, noticing for once that Trixie wasn't there, and as he went to go to the tent Andrea blocked his way.

"Move it sugar tits, I got a gal to find."

"Trixies not in the tent Merle." Daryl was not watching her as Andrea sighed and tried to find words to say to them. Fearing the worse Daryl turned to Shane and glared at him.

"Where is she?" Shane rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced to Daryl and sighed finally.

"She was at the watering hole last ngiht….all we know so far is a walker came and…"

"Oh youre shitting me!" Daryl dropped his crossbow and started to go right to the watering hole, Andrea stopping Shane and shaking her head as Merle followed a bit slower but still rushing to catch his brother. When Daryl hit the tree line near the watering hole he glanced around and noticed a trial of blood and growled a bit as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Lil bro it wont do no good if it got her!"

"Shut up Merle!" Daryl was glancing around the edge of the water when he heard a splash and one of the other girls in the group walked over to him.

"Daryl are you alright?"

"No! What happened to Trixie! Did Shane tell you?"

'Oh…uh she got attacked last night is all I know. She was pretty bad when they brought her back…"

"They brought her body back!" Daryl looked like he was about to get sick when the girl smiled and put her hand on his arm gently.

"Daryl love, shes over by the water. Shes not dead. Don't know why Shane wouldn't say that first." Daryl exchanged a look with Merle as the girl showed them where Trixie was sitting on the same rock she had been hurt on the night before. She was looking at the ground and searching the dirt marks where her feet scuffled with Eds and hoped that she had messed the markings up good enough that no one would know the difference between a struggle and walking but when two feet came into her eye sight she gasped and went to scoot backwards before she came face to face with Daryl. He was searching her face, looking for any sign of sickness or scratches when Merle walked up behind him and grinned to her.

'How ya doing princess? Heard ya had a scare last night." Trixie eyed Daryl and then Merle. They were here, they were back and she was protected again. But she would have to leave the tent, theyd need it back, but hey two days out of Eds sight and inside was better than none and with them around she could set up her site next to theirs. Ed wouldn't touch her again! Merle was looking her over as Daryl searched her arms for any signs of cuts and when he lightly touched her wrist he noticed a bruise before she reacted and launched herself at them. She wrapped her arms around Daryl tightly, making him uncomfortable as he looked to Merle for an explanation but all his brother could do was grin.

"I take it ya alright?" Trixie glanced to Daryl and shook her head but before she could cry she turned to look at Merle and hugged him. He returned the gesture by putting his arm around her and holding her tight as he glanced to his brother.

"Shes in shock little bro. Don't ya know nutin?" He chuckled a bit as Daryl rubbed the back of his neck and glanced her over from behind. She was messed up still, her jeans still bloody and her shoes caked in mud and dirt. Her hair was a mess and when he went to smooth it out he saw another bruise on her neck. She jumped at his touch though and turned from Merle quickly as she patted her hair down on the back of her neck and shook her head.

"Were ya hurt? Cut?" Trixie eyed Daryl, her eyes getting big and round as he said the word cut, but when she told herself that it wasn't Ed she shook her head and frowned before looking to the ground.

"Ya gonna give us the silent treatment now princess?" Trixie glanced to Merle before opening her mouth and then closing it. She didn't know what to say. She was still in shock and she was glad they were home. She was happy to have someone who believed her about Ed to being with be there so he wouldn't hurt her again but when she tried to convey this she couldnt find the words.

"Shes been silent since last night. Shock Dale says. Wont speak to us but reacts." They turned to see Andrea and Amy walking towards them. Amy went and hugged Trixie, which surprised Daryl and Merle, but when Trixie hugged her back she eyed Andrea and reached out for her. Andrea wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Trixie to her, letting Trixie lean into her and whisper in her ear.

"She talked to you since then?"

"A sentence or two last night, wanted to stay in yalls tent for safety. She wont speak to anyone else. And hasn't said much since then. But she did say that….well…she doesn't want yall to leave again." Daryl and Merle exchanged glances but as Trixie eyed them she knew their answer before they even said it.

"One at a time, but not both I swear." Daryl glanced to Trixie, watching her nod as she eyed him and waited for what he was going to do or say next but it was Merle and Andrea who acted first.

"You need to get some rest now ok?"

"She didn't sleep?"

"No Merle, would you! Don't answer that! Shes a little girl. Well young woman, and she was attacked. She stayed up crying all night." Trixie buried her head into Andreas shoulder as Daryl and Merle both felt like assholes for leaving for so long but they knew now wasnt the time to dwell on that.

"Well, lets get her back to bed. Shes safe now." Daryl nodded up the path and when Andre followed him Trixie followed her, keeping really close, and at every noise from th woods Trixie would jump or whin lowly and it made all of them feel worse for her as they got back to the camp site. Trixie eyed the two bucks that the guys were gutting and as she glanced to Daryl he smiled. Merle went to move the bags back to the tent while Andrea helped Trixie over there and when she released Trixies hand Trixie went in the tent to grab her blanket and go find a nearby place. As she pulled it off of Daryl's cot he poked his head inside and frowned.

"What are ya doing girl?" Trixie turned quickly and frowned as Daryl put the banket back on the cot and motioned for her to sit. As she did he sat on Merle's cot and held his hand out for her boot but when she pulled her knees to her chest he nodded for a second before walking out and Andrea walking in.

"Lets get you changed. You need to get batter clothes on ok?"

"Jeans?" Trixie croaked, her throat was sore from crying and s Andrea smiled she nodded.

"I got a pair of Amy's. They should fit you. And you got th tee shirt I got you yesterday right? So lets get you changed and comfy." Trixie nodded as she pulled her boots off and noticed the mud and blood caked on them. She let a tear fall as she pulled the other one off and then pulled her jeans down. She hadnt inspected the damage before now and when she pulled her jeans off and noticed how soaked her panties were Andrea couldnt help but see it either and she frowned as she gasped. Trixie inwardly groaned as she tried to sit and cover herself but Andrea grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her before she could.

"Don't."

"Don't! Don't! Are you nuts! Don't! Why not! Who was it! Who was it Trixie!" Trixie glanced to the tents door and then back to Andrea.

"He will kill me." Andrea glanced back to the tent door too before piecing together what she thought Trixie was telling her and when Andrea frowned Trixie wrapped her arms around herself.

"Merle or Daryl?" Trixie eyed Andrea in confusion before she gasped and shook her head.

"NO! Not them…no…please don't make me say anything. I just want to forget!" Andrea frowned before she motioned for Trixie to take her panties off and she shoved them in her back pocket.

"Im going to get you some new ones, Amys ok? And Im going to burn these. You are going to talk to me alter though."

"Please, if he knows I said something to someone he will kill me then you. Don't make me say, they are here now, he wont mess with me." Andrea frowned ad she tried to think about what guy in the camp would be scared of the Dixon's but pretty much every guy wouldn't dare to take them on. She knew it wasn't Dale and probably not Shane since he helped her last night and she seemed fine around him but the new guy hadn't been around her much and T-Dog didn't have a girl he liked. Then there was the other guy Jim and Ed. Shaking her head Andrea went out of the tent o get her a new pair of panties but as she was gone Daryl and Merle was standing guard outside of the tent. Andrea and Trixie had been whispering, even though a bit loudly, but Daryl got a good enough picture of what was going on and as he too tired to think of who might have hurt Trixie he didn't even come close to thinking it was a bad as Andrea knew.

"Trixie im back. Here, get dressed, I think they have something for you to eat." Trixie knew she was talking about the guys and as she nodded Andrea glanced over her body and frowned. Trixie had decided to change into a pair of sweats that Andrea had given her on one of the first few nights and he shirt she had on was Daryls. She couldnt be in tight clothes hat showed her body off right now, she felt sick when we was, and as Andrea grinned to her Trixie shrugged. Sitting down on the cot Andrea was finally happy that she was comfortable but when Trixie went to put her hair up Andrea shook her head as she saw the back of her neck.

"What?"

"I wouldn't. Someone will see." Trixie nodded as she left her hair down and crawled under the blanket, wrapping up tight as Andrea wished her a good night and to come see her if anything else happens. Nodding to her Trixie stared at the ceiling of the tent, the roof? When she was getting warm in the blanket she heard someone coming into the tent and saw Merle walking over to his cot. She tightened the blanket a bit out of instinct and when he noticed he frowned.

"Ya a pretty gal Trixie but I aint one for forcing myself on a woman. If ya want me ya will come get me. I was coming for some smokes anyways. How ya feeling lil gal?" Trixie eyed Merle and sighed, releasing the blanket a bit and frowning.

"Sick." She nodded to Merle before he frowned and sat on his cot.

"Want to tell ol Merle about what happened?" She gasped a bit and shook her head hard, making him chuckle.

"No."

"Its alright darling. Too soon I get it. Ya will come around. Don't worry ya little head though, me and my little brother are right outside and you are safe in here. No one would fuck with us ya know."

"Yeah, I know. That's why im glad yall are back." Trixie sighed as she rolled over in the cot and winced a bit as she hit a bruise she had on her hip from the rock jabbing into her. Merle watched her for a bit more before he walked out and glanced down to Daryl.

"Shes bad?"

"Messed up little bro."

"We gonna do something about it?"

"Don't see why? Shes not my problem."

"Are you kidding me Merle! You said in the woods that….." Daryl stopped when he saw his brother smirking at him.

"Thought so." Merle sat on the stump and smoked on his cigarette before Daryl growled to his brother and walked into the tent quietly. He meant to grab a cigarette himself and get out but when he saw Trixie sleeping on his cot he froze and found himself looking her over. She was covered in his blanket and for some reason had on one of his shirts but instead of being angry or disgusted like he thought he would he smiled. Sitting on his brothers cot he glanced around the tent and noticed that even though a bit small it was neat and the floor had enough room for him to sleep there. Grabbing one of the other blanket his brother kept on his side of the tent Daryl made a make shift cot on the floor between the two cots and stuck his head out to Merle.

"Im turning in."

'You aint taking my cot ya not."

"No, im on the floor." Daryl nodded as he went back in and put his hunting knife up under his cot and then put his boots by the front flap of the tent. As he laid down on the makeshift cot he pulled the banket over himself and rolled on his side to watch Trixie. She was breathing softly and seemed peaceful as he closed his eyes and decided to sleep some as well before they needed to go hunting again or had another attack. He had to be on his toes for whatever happened next.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours had passed, the night set in and hard when Merle went into the tent and got onto his cot. He noticed his brother sleeping with one arm behind his head and the other laying under his cot where Trixie was still laying and shaking. The blanket she had on had fell to the side some and the cold night air was making her back cold. Merle reached over his brother and put the blanket back before Trixie moaned and tossed her head side to side. Merle watched for a moment more before he figured she was having a nightmare. Nudging his bother Daryl was suddenly alert and awake as he glanced to Merle then followed his gae to Trixie. She was letting out pitiful moans and closing her eyes tight, the signs of a nightmare or pain, and when he sat up he lightly touched her arm.

"Trixie?" Trixie moved a bit and moaned again as she pulled the blanket tighter to her.

"Shes having a nightmare little brother. Need to wake her." Merle smirked as Daryl sighed, he wasn't used to this kind of stuff, but he leaned up anyways and got to his knees to try and make sure she was ok.

"Trixie wake up. Your having a nightmare."

"That will work."

'Shut up Merle or help!" Merle shrugged as Trixie moaned out 'no' and gripped the blanket tighter. Daryl tried to get her to wake up by gently rubbing her arm but she was so far into her nightmare she didn't notice, not until she rolled onto her back and almost fell off the cot. She was already on the edge and when he rolled if Daryl wasn't there she would have fell, and that made her gasp and open her eyes wide.

"Oh my god!"

"Hadn't heard a girl say that to my little brother yet."

"Merle! You alright?" Trixie eyed Daryl before getting back on the cot and putting her back to the tent wall, making much more space than should have been on the cot as Daryl looked at her.

"Im fine. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you both."

"Not waking us darling. We were just going to sleep."

"Oh…im sorry here. Uh take your cot back, you shouldn't.."

"Don't. it's fine. You were actually having a nightmare." Trixie eyed Daryl as she shivered, she was having a nightmare, and it felt real again. She was back and unfortunately reliving the horrible incident. But she couldnt let them know that.

"Im fine. Im sorry."

"Don't be. If ya fine then ya fine. We can go to sleep and you can go back ta sleep darling. Nutin to be ashamed of." Trixie smiled to Merle as she settled down into the cot and watched as Daryl laid back down on the ground. As she got warm in the blanket and settled or the night again she heard the light snoring of Merle and sighed. She had to bunk with a snorer!

"Sorry bout him." Trixie glanced down to Daryl on the floor and frowned.

"What do ya mean?"

"His snoring. Hes a bit of a loud ass." Trixie smiled as she glanced back to Merle and shook her head.

"Its fine. Im sued to sleeping with a snorer." Daryl frowned a bit before he glanced to her and noticed she didn't even realize what she had said.

"You had a boyfriend?" She was shocked at this as she shook her head and laughed.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"You said you've slept with a snorer."

"Oh god no! I mean I shared a room with my daddy for so long, and he could probably put Merle to shame." Daryl was for some reason relived to hear that but confused as to why as well when Trixie chuckled.

"What?"

"Just thinking."

"Bout?"

"Sleeping in the same room as dad. How I miss it. Some nights I used to sleep with him when the outside noise got to be a bit much."

"You slept in the same bed as your daddy?"

"When I was younger. When I hit 15 or so I didn't, I didn't see much of him to be honest. I was actually traveling back to Atlanta to see him after a bit of time with my cousin in Florida when we got stuck in this crap."

"No wonder ya was so messy when ya got here. A few days on a bus without a shower will do it." Trixie chuckled before she glanced down to Daryl and noticed he had his arm over his eyes and the other over his chest. Smiling she watched him for a bit longer before yawning and then hearing him snore a bit as well. He had fallen asleep and as she watched for a bit longer she took a sudden rash decision and reached out to trace his jaw line. She didn't know why but she was attracted to him and bad, all she knew was being around him she was safe and she felt at home. As she smiled she turned back over on the cot and started to drift into a dreamless sleep as Daryl looked up to her and grinned a bit as he traced his finger over his jaw where she touched him. He wondered why she did that, was she just curious, but as he touched where she had touched he felt a warmth there and it made him smile a bit. Sighing to himself he finally too fell asleep and the night passed by rather quickly. 

Trixie was at the watering hole with the girls when Daryl walked down to them and stopped right behind them, watching Trixie smile and talking to the other girls. She was near Shane, he was talking with Lori and Carl, and it seemed if he wasn't around or his brother it was only Shane that Trixie felt comfortable around. The past five days or so when they got back with the bucks had been a bit hard on Trixie but she was actually starting to act like herself again if she wasn't alone or without one of the guys. Merle had picked on Daryl the past few days as well when he told him he was going to teach Trixie how to be a better tracker so she could help him hunt but Merle said it was his excuse to get her alone. Just like his brother, he wouldn't have expected less. But in reality, Trixie wasnt talking to many people other than the girls Carol, Andrea, Amy and Sophia. The guys she talked to were Dale, Shane and of course him and his brother but T-Dog and Glenn weren't in her tight circle so he was wary of them. If she was gong to protect herself he figured she needed to know how to hunt and track better and that was the reasoning he was giving for wanting to take her on this next hunt. Shane was setting up for some people to go into town, Glenn and Andrea were some that were going so Daryl knew Trixie would be alone without him and his brother, so he was going to use this as another reason she should come with him. That and in all honesty he just wanted some alone time with her to get to know her better.

"Trixie." Trixie smiled as she turned and saw Daryl walking towards them, chewing on his thumb yet again.

"Youre going to chew your thumb off Daryl if you don't stop that."

"Ya keep saying that and it aint happened."

"Yet. What did ya need?"

"I was wanting to let ya know Im going on another hunting trip. Got to try and bring another deer or two back. Merles gonna be here but some of the others are going into town as well. Are you gonna be alright staying here?"

"Whos going into town?" Trixie eyed Andrea as she looked away and suddenly Trixie felt nauseous.

"I was going to tell you but I didn't know how. It wont be long. Its me, Glenn, T-Dog, Morales, and Jacqui." Trixie glanced to Daryl before turning to Shane and Lori.

"Shane are you going to be here?" Shane looks at her with pity as he glanced back to Daryl and then to Lori.

"Uh yeah I am, but we need food. If Merle isn't going with Daryl why don't you go? Youd be safe with him." Trixie sighed as she turned to Daryl. He knew if anyone other than Andrea could get her to go with him it would be Shane.

"Uh. I guess. Would you mind?"

"Naw, as long as ya stay quite. I was gonna try to be back by tomorrow night if given the right hunting conditions."

"Ok. Andrea, you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, Amy will stay here with Carol and Sophie and Lori. We will be fine. Go find some food, get away for a while. I havent seen you out of camp since we got here."

"Ok then I guess. When are ya leaving Daryl?"

"Now actually. Need me to wait? Wanted to have some light for the trip today."

"No go! We got it here girl." Trixie glanced to Lori with shock as she nodded and walked up out of the water and handed the bucket to Andrea.

"Ok let me change." Trixie was still in Daryls shirt, she had changed from it the first night he was back but liked to keep it on a lot lately, ad when she passed him he nodded to the others before he followed her to their tent. She crawled in and saw Merle sitting on his cot looking over a book, didn't know what it was, but when he put it down and smiled she grinned before turning her back to him and taking the shirt off, grabbing her camo one Andrea gave her.

"Ohh, if I had knows that's what ya were coming in fer I would have been ready."

"Shut up Merle." She smiled a bit as Merle held his hands up and faked innocence while she sat on the cot now and pulled the sweats off and tossed them over to him, covering his eyes. As she got her jeans on Daryl stuck his head in the tent and saw her pulling them up over her hips and smiling to him.

"Bout ready?"

"Yeah, getting my boots. I got to stop by Dales and get my stuff but then I will be good."

"Yall leaving me for some ugly time?"

"Shut up Merle!"

"No Daryls taking me hunting." Trixie smiled as Daryl glared at his brother, daring him to say a word.

"Ah. Gotcha. See yall in a few days than. Don't bring back another mouth to feed." Trixie blanched at his double meaning and turned to him as she pulled her last boot on.

"For your information can't have kids remember! And besides if we brought back a walker we wouldn't be feeding him anything from here, not enough smarts in the camp to keep him alive if they really eat brains." Merle chuckled at Trixie as she stood and glanced to him. Daryl was looking her over head to toe as she motioned for Merle to get up and when he did she hugged him, kissing his cheek gently before walking back to the tent door and smiling to him.

"See yall later?"

"See ya soon. Dont go getting into trouble with your temper. T-Dog is going out today and he said hed get ya some more cancer sticks so please play nice." Merle was a bit excited as he glanced to Daryl and smiled.

"They going out huh? Might have him pick me u something else as well." Daryl threw a threatening glance to Merle before following an confused but happy Trixie over to Dales.

"Dale! You in!"

"Hes inside, hes trying to figure out how to fix the RV."

"Ah ok, well thanks Glenn." Daryl glanced to Glenn and stared him up and down as Trixie went inside and grabbed her throwing stars and the one knife she kept, a small and portable machete that her father also gave her. It was sharp enough to kill a walker and yet light enough to be carried without worry.

"You going out with Daryl?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell him?" Trixie glanced to Dale and frowned. After the first night when Daryl got back Andrea had figured out about Trixie being raped but no one knew by who yet and of course she told Dale who talked to Trixie. She wanted to tell everyone but she was confused and a bit worried about it still so as Dale glanced outside she put her hands up and shook her head.

"NO! Not yet. Maybe on the hunt but what good would it do? Hed probably wont care anyways."

"Oh he would. You and him are like stuck at the hip. If he found out he would kill whoever it was."

"Well that's just another reason not to tell him." Trixie eyed Dale as she walked back out to Daryl and smiled when she found him just as confused about that night as he was before. He was staring T-Dog and Glenn down though and when she touched his arm he glanced to her.

"Ready?"

"Ready." She smiled as he nodded and started to head out into the woods right behind the tents of Lori and Carl. She smiled to Carl who was out with Sophie and talking went they passed and Carl called out to them good luck, which she nodded but Daryl just grunted in response. He kept up with him as they got deeper and deeper into the woods but once the camp wa out of sight and out of ear shot she knew that they ere now on hunting ground and also on being hunted ground. She stuck close to Daryl and he smiled a bit as she gripped his arm once or twice when a twig snapped, this trip was going to be real interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

"When you aim, you need to make sure you have it as steady as you can." Daryl had his arms around Trixies as he helped her to hold his crossbow still. She had found a walker stuck by some barbed wire fence and Daryl took it as a chance to teach her how to shoot his crossbow in case something happened and she needed it but when he found she didn't know how to aim it he knew it was going to be harder than he thought.

"Look, Im used to rifles and shotguns, not bows."

"Crossbow, its jut like a gun but lighter."

"Which is why you can shot it one handed?"

"Yep, now concentrate."

"I cant with that stench around me!" Daryl sighed as he put the string of squirrels down and went back to her.

"Happy girl?" She smirked as he reached his arms back around her and gripped her hands in his, holding the crossbow right at the walker and helping her to get a good aim. He was right near her ear as he whispered to her to calm down.

"Easier said than done Daryl." He grinned behind her as she called him by his name again. For some reason it sent shivers down his spine and when he chuckled she grinned to him.

"Yeah, it is, but for a good shot you have to. Take a deep breath, think of something or someone that you would kill. See them instead and youll hold the thing steady as pro." Trixie growled a bit as she suddenly thought of Ed and saw him laughing at her. If Daryl didn't have his arms around her he would have swore she wasn't breathing when she suddenly became stiff and froze. He watched her with intrest as she took a deep breath and looked right at the walker. Holding the crossbow perfectly Daryl let her hands go slightly and watched as she pulled the trigger when the walker looked to them and the arrow went right through its skull, dead center between the eyes.

"Bastard." Daryl smiled as he went to retrieve the arrow and noticed she was still a bit stiff when he grabbed the crossbow from her and smiled.

"Whoever you were thinking of I pity him. You might actually kill him next time."

"I would if I could." Daryl looked her over as she went to grab the squirrels and threw them over her back, they were on a string Daryl had and covered in a bag so the flies didn't get to them but her picking them up and doing that was a bit off for her character. She was complaining about their smell just a moment ago.

"Was it an ex?" Trixie glanced back to Daryl before she smiled and shook her head.

"No. Just an idiot."

"Yeah Ive met my share of those." Daryl was wondering what she was thinking but he was also happy she wasn't talking and chattering away like most girls. She had actually been quite the whole hunt, only talking when she seen a walker and even then it was her tapping his shoulder and telling him which direction. He was actually surprised and comforted by the silence she brought with her.

"Daryl?" Oh, well maybe he thought too soon. He turned to her as they made it back into the woods and tried to track some deer for something bigger to eat.

"Yeah?"

"If something happened to you…would you talk to your brother about it?" He eyed her for a second before chuckling and nodding.

"Yeah I guess."

"Ok, well if something happened to a friend of yours and it wasn't your place to talk about it would you still than?"

"Maybe. Depends. How bad is this secret we are talking about."

"Bad."

"Maybe. Everyone needs someone to talk to, just have to trust the person." Trixie nodded as she walked behind Daryl for a bit more before glancing to him and sighing. His grey shirt has no sleeves on it and as the crossbows strap dug into his back Trixie smirked at the little trace line it was leaving on his skin. He glanced back to her, making her look up to him before he smirked and shook his head.

"What?" He stopped for a second before glancing back to her and reaching to take the squirrels.

"Trying to figure you out girl."

"What to figure out? Im me."

"Yeah, that's the problem. Whats you? You seem like you got ya head on ya shoulders but then you go and get all coded with me. Is there something you aint telling me?"

"Like what?" Daryl sighed, he wanted her to talk to him didn't he? He didnt like a lot of talk granted but with her it was different.

"Look, you never told me what you did or how your life was before this shit went down and now you wont even talk about what happened a few nights ago. Youre worrying Andrea and Merle and you kinda got me freaked too. The others are talking about how you are going to be the the one to blow up first in the group and then they are talking about how youre the best helper there is. Whats going on?" Trixie frowned before she glanced around and sat on the ground, right where she was, before she looked up to Daryl and took a deep breath.

"Well, something did happen the other night. I was attacked."

"By a walker?" Daryl now crouched in front of her as she played with her hair.

"No. But Im used to it so I shut it out. Yes I worried a few people a few days ago and probably when I frist came into camp but im not one to trust. I have to get to know someone and other than Andrea and Dale you and Merle are the only other ones I trust enough to be open with."

"Why? What the hell happened to you before you got to us?" Trixie eyed Daryl, seeing that he was actually curious and as she sighed she saw him sit on the ground and put the squirrels and his crossbow to the side.

"Youd be the only one who knows."

"I wont tell."

"I was abused."

"By your father?"

"No. By his friends. He didn't know, nor did he realize, until it was too late and I left."

"You ran away?" Daryl was now fully interested in her story as she sighed and shook her head. She was seeming more and more like him and it was scary but it was also comforting to know he wasn't the only messed up guy.

"No. I went to visit my Aunt and when she saw what had happened she kept me. I was coming back to visit my father for my 21st birthday but he didn't want me to see him. I got here a few weeks late, my buss got canceled, so when I was tuck in traffic I would have been seeing him for the first time in six years."

"What happened to drive you away?" Trixie looked right to Daryl and as she felt like it was safe to talk she smiled, genuinely smiled.

"I was raped." Daryl was shocked to say the less, he didn't expect that, but what else would have sent this beautiful girl into a loner life if not something that harsh.

"How?"

"How was I raped or how did it happen?"

"Im sorry…I meant."

"I know. Its just, joking makes it a little eaiser to talk about. No, it was at my dads friends house. We were there for a game, football game, and even though I was into the game his friends son was into me. He talked our dads into letting us go and get the food for the night, pizza, three blocks down the road, and when he literally dragged me away my father was so into the game he totally missed the hints I was trying to drop to him. He had done it before of course, but never so roughly. Usually he would sweet talk me or something and I would just let him do whatever so he wouldnt hit me but this time…he didn't even try to hid the fact that he didn't care. He took me to the edge of the road, near an abandonded house, and took me in. Shit happened. When he was done he went to get the food and stopped back to check on me as he was going home. He said going back without me would look to suspicious. I had to fake being ok for my father and after that I practically turned my feelings off, pushed it aside, and within a few weeks moved to my Aunts. She noticed the scar though from where a nail in the house ripped into me. She got suspicious when I told her the lie, I tripped in a wood shed, and when she asked deeper she took me to a hospital. She mentioned thinking rape and they did the test. Found out that I was….tore…and she phoned my dad yelling at him. He was embarrassed so I never came home."

"But you were coming now?" Daryl was shocked, stunned and a bit speechless as Trixie smiled and nodded.

'Yeah. I couldnt be mad at him forever, it wasn't his fault. He had given me so many good memories that he didn't deserve not to see me."

"You loved him?"

"Of course, and I know he felt really bad about it too. Remember me telling yall one night that I couldnt have kids? That's why, when the boy did that he messed me up. I had to have surgery about to years ago but they had to take my tubes. I will never have kids because of him and I think dad blamed himself for that one."

"So…what happened to him?" Daryl watched as Trixie shrugged.

"I don't know, they never pushed charges. Besides he had done it so many times I knew when to shut down and when to say something. I just went to a place where it wasn't happening and until he was done I want there. Sort of like a ghost dad finally said. He had noticed me a few days afterwards sometimes and how I was drawn in on myself." Trixie chuckled a bit and played with a twig she had found on the ground before glancing to Daryl and seeing him watching her but seeming as if he was looking in the distance. He was thinking, and thinking hard. She suddenly got what she had just said when he glanced to her and frowned.

"Who did it."

"What?"

"Who was it Trixie?"

"What do you mean, I told you my dads friends son."

"the other night damn it!" Trixie frowned before she pulled her legs up to her chest and covered her face with her knees. Daryl growled before he reached out and gripped her hands, pulling her up a bit to look at him and when he did she shivered as he glared at her.

"Daryl."

"No….who did it." Trixie was scared, she didn't want to get hurt, but Daryl would protect her. He would say something to everyone and things would be better. He would make them better and maybe even make them better for Carol.

"Ed." Daryl scoffed a few times before standing up and gripping the back of his neck. He was angry and she could tell but she didn't know as to why. Sure she was a friend but he shouldn't be that concerned about her or what happened unless…..

"Ed! Ed did that to you! Is that why you were bruised on your legs?" She frowned, he had seen her changing out of her sweats about two days after it happened and she told him it was from where she tripped.

"Yeah. That rock on the waters edge. He over heard me and Shane talking about how I though he abused Carol and Sophie. He told me hes cut my throat if I told." Daryl glared right to her, he was beyond furious, and before he knew wheat he was doing he rushed to her and picked her up off the ground. He was shaking his head as he glanced her over, for some reason trying to make sure she wasn't lying to him.

"He wont touch you. I swear to that." Trixie glanced up to him, wondering if what she was thinking might be true, and as he scanned her face and then her neck for any signs of the bruises still being there she suddenly reached out and gripped his face between her hands and kissed him. He was shocked of course, she seemed to be doing that a lot to him, and as her lips stayed pressed against his all he could think of doing was just freezing. She could feel him tensing up underneath her and she frowned as she pulled back and looked him over.

"Im sorry. I just…..im sorry." He shook his head as she went and grabbed the squirrels and then scouted up ahead a bit, leaving him to get his crossbow and then turning to see her back as she looked out for whatever there was to eat. She was something else that was true and as Daryl watched her walking away he lightly touched his lips. He knew that when they got back that someone was going to pay for hurting her, but right now he had to catch her so a walker wouldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

There was screaming and hollering, a boy cried out as other guys were heard yelling and then the kicking started. Trixie rolled her eyes as she came out of the woods to see a few of the guys around the camp kicking a walker that was hunched over a deer. She rolled her eyes as she walked up to the downed walker and put her machete through its neck, slicing the head right off.

"Jeez stand there and just kick it why don't cha?"

"Trixie! Oh god you're alright."

"To say the least. What is everyone doing out here away from camp?"

"The kids walked up on this."

"Yeah they've never been this far up the mountain before."

"Except for the other night."

"Well the foods getting scared in town why wouldn't they?" Trixie glanced from Andrea and Dale to the other guy Jim who just spoke before she set eyes on a new guy and Glenn. Dale was watching the walkers body when a twig snapped from behind them.

"Over here Daryl." Daryl walked out of the bushes and growled as he kicked the walkers body and cursed.

"Oh jesus." Trixie eyed Dale before Daryl looked to her and frowned.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this… filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" Trixie shook her head as she turned to Daryl and tried to grab his crossbow.

"I told you it went this way."

"Shut it!" Daryl glared to Trixie, they weren't fighting but to the others it seemed that way. before they came back to the group, after a night in the woods sleeping, they had gotten the deer about four hours ago but was tracking it for a while before they noticed it was heading to the camp. Trixie had said it would be near there but Daryl didn't think so with all the noise. He sighed again and kicked the walkers body as Dale frowned to him

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." Daryl looked right o Dale and as he started to remember that Trixie told him Dale and Andrea had the only suspicion in the camp as to what really happened to her, mixed with him telling him his kill wasn't nothing important, he started to glare at the old man when Trixie put her hands on his chest and shook her head.

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'on golden pond'? Weve been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think! Huh? Do you think we can cut around this shewed up part right here?" Daryl pointed with his knife to the part where the walker was eating on the deer but Andrea and Amy copied Trixies thoughts and frowned before they could gag.

"Uh no babe. We are not going to even try." Daryl glanced down to Trixie in front of him and sighed as he shook his head.

"Damn shame. We got some squirrel….about a dozen or so. Thatll have to do." Daryl was grinning a bit to Trixie when Amy gasped and turned her head. Trixie glanced down to the head of the walker while Daryl aimed at it with his crossbow.

"Oh my god!"

"Its ok Amy."

"Come on people. What the hell? Its gotta be the brain. Don't yall know nothing?"

"I chopped it off Daryl, was just wanting the thing down. Sorry." He scoffed as he shook his head and went to pass the others to go back to camp. Trixie kept tight on his heels as they entered the camp but right before they got to the outskirts Shane gripped her wrist and pulled her back.

"Trixie I need to talk with you."

"Merle! Merle get your ugly ass out here, we got some squirrel! Lets stew 'em up!" Trixie glanced back to Daryl then to Shane as he fidgeted and pulled her closer to him.

"What Shane? I need to go help Daryl and Merle."

"About Merle. Hes not here." Trixie glared right to Shane and snatched her arm out of his grip.

"Where is he Shane?"

"In Atlanta."

"Why?"

"He got left."

"What!" Daryl turned around and saw Shane talking with Trixie as he walked back over to them.

"Come on Trixie, you kill it you gut it. Merle get out here dumbass!" Trixie glared at Shane before she reached out behind her and grabbed Daryls hand, making him stop and turn back to her while she pulled him close.

"Daryl, they need to tell you something about Merle." Daryl glanced from Trixie back to Shane and then glared at the cop as he stumbled for words.

"What?"

"There was a problem in Atlanta." Daryl gripped Trixies hand tight as he put his crossbow down a bit and glared at Shane.

"He dead?"

"Were not sure."

"He either is or he aint!"

"They don't know Daryl, they left him." Daryl looked from Trixie to Shane and started to shake his head.

"You left him?" Daryl glanced around the group that was forming around him right then when the new guy walked up to them.

"Daryl there isn't an easy way to say this but…"

"Woah wait who are you?"

"Rick Grims."

"Rick Grims, you got something to say to me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. Hes still there." Daryl glanced from Rick to Trixie, trying to gather the information right, but it was Trixie that blew up at him.

"Wait, you mean that Merle went with yall into town and you handcuffed him to a roof and left him there!" Rick glanced from Shane to Trixie before sighing and shaking his head.

"Yeah." Daryl glared right to Rick, dropped the crossbow and let go of Trixie as he went to attack Rick.

"Hey! Watch the knife!" Trixie noticed Daryl had brought out his hunting knife as he went for Rick and when she noticed Shane coming up behind him she shrieked.

"NO!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down!"

"Youd best let me go!" Daryl was in a choke hold by Shane, Trixie was grabbing Shanes arms and pleading with her eyes for him to let Daryl go. Rick was holding T-Dog and Glenn back as the others watched on from afar.

"Nah, I think its better if I don't."

"Choke hold's illegal!"

"You can file a complaint. Come on man. Well keep this up all day." Trixie patted Daryls arms that were trying to get Shane off of him and when he glanced to her he sighed before trying to pull out of Shanes hold again.

"Let him go Shane! Hes upset! Don't hurt him!"

"I aint hurting him Trixie!"

"Id like to have a clam discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that? Do you think we can manage that Daryl?"

"Hmm?" Shane hummed near his ear while Rick looked over Trixies shoulder but all Daryl could see was a guy who left his brother for dead. As the choke hold got stronger though he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness and while Trixie tried to argue with Shane to let him go Daryl nodded.

"Yeah." Shane smiled finally and let him go easily, Daryl gripped his neck and glared at Shane before he stood and turned to Rick.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others."

"Its not Ricks fault. I had the key. I dropped it." Daryl, Trixie and Rick turned to T-Dog and frowned.

"You couldnt pick it up?" Daryl took a step towards T-Dog before Trixie got between them and shoved him back a bit.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain."

"if it supposed to make me feel better it don't!" Daryl glared at T-Dog while Trixie turned her back to Daryl and saw T-Dog was actually a bit saddened.

"Daryl please calm down. Im sure he didn't mean to drop it."

"I didn't, and if that doesnt make you feel better this will. I chained the door. The geeks couldnt get at him. Its got a padlock on it. Its gotta count for something."

"There, he can tell us where the left him and we can go get him Daryl."

"Yeah, to hell with all yall! Just tell me where hes at and I can go get him!"

"No. Hell show you. Isnt that right?" Daryl and Trixie turned to Lori as she glance to Rick. She put her hand on Ricks arm and smiled, making Rick sigh before nodding and glancing to everyone else.

"Im going back." Daryl nodded, grinning a bit before walking away and towards his tent. Shane was glaring at Rick as he looked to T-Dog and Glenn. Trixie smiled as she walked up to him and Lori but frowned again before she looked right to them.

"That was low to leave him. I know hes hard to get along with, but he had family here. You could have disarmed him and brought him back, handcuffed his hands behind his back, but to the roof? I hope, for your sake and for your conscious that hes still up there. Daryl doesn't need to loose his brother now….not when this shit has just started." Trixie nodded once before leaving and going to see Daryl in the tent throwing a few things around. She sighed as she went to sit on her cot but he stopped her by gripping her shoulders and looking at her.

"Did you know?"

"No. Shane was telling me when we were walking back into the camp."

"Ok. Youre staying here."

"What! No! If your going into town I want to go too! I don't want to wait around for you to come back and I don't want to wait to know if hes ok! Ive been around yall for so long now hes like a brother to me to Daryl!"

"No discussion about it Trix. You are staying here got it!" Daryl glared at her, daring her to say something else, and when she just sighed and nodded he smiled before he hugged her, he actually hugged her.

"Daryl, its going to be alright."

'It better be."


	11. Chapter 11

Trixie and Daryl were in the middle of the camp, he was wiping his arrows off as they waited and when Shane and Rick made their way into the middle of camp Trixie turned her eyes to them.

"Look…I I don't okay? I don't know Rick. So could you just…..could you throw me a bone here? Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Trixie and Daryl both glared to Shane as he said this but Daryl spoke up first.

"Hey! Choose your words more carefully." Rick glared to Daryl and sort of smiled as he nodded once and held his hands to his side.

"No I did. Douche bag's what I meant. Merle Dixon. The guy that wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst."

"What he would or wouldnt do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst….me." Trixie smiled as she tuned out the rest of Ricks talking to grip Daryls hand and get his attention.

"He seems good. He made a mistake. He'll do whats right."

"He damn well better girl." Trixie sighed, it was always girl or Trix with him and as she glared at him he shrugged.

"Just be easy on them."

"That's just great, now your going to risk three men!" Trixie and Daryl glanced up to see Rick and Shane arguing with Glenn behind them.

"Four." T-Dog walked over to Glenn and stood beside him as Daryl rolled his eyes and sighed.

"My day just gets better and better, don't it?"

"You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brothers cracker ass?"

"Why you?"

"Why not Daryl. Hush!" Trixie gripped his arm as T-Dog stared at him and shook his head.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language." Daryl glared at the guy before he turned to Trixie and shrugged. Rick smiled as he looked over to Glenn and then T-Dog.

"That's four than." Everyone turned to Dale before Shane got loud and looked to Rick.

"Its not just four. Youre putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on you saw that walker! It was here! In the camp! Theyre moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body weve got. We need 'em here! We need 'em to protect camp." Trixie suddenly felt bad, like sick bad as she thought that Shane was right. If Daryl left, with Glenn and T-Dog all that stood between her and Ed was Shane who was worried about Lori or Dale who could get killed as well. She glanced to Andrea quickly before she could sy something to Daryl and it seemed Andrea knew what she ws thinking as well and when Trixie begged her with her eyes to tell her it was going to be ok Andrea smiled and nodded.

"Dad I don't want you to go!"

"To hell with the guns. Shane is right. Merle Dixon? Hes not worth your lives, even with guns thrown in. Tell me. Make me understand." Trixie glanced back to Lori now as she pleaded with Rick for some reason as to why he felt the need to go back. She wanted to curse at her so bad, if it was her wild brother shed want him to go back. Shaking her head Trixie eyed Rick as he fussed with Lori about something but she wasn't paying attention. She was watching Daryl setting his crossbow up and once he got it done he stood. Holding his hand out to her Trixie took it and he helped her up as well, walking towards the cars after she was on her feet.

"You leaving now?"

"Got to stay in daylight girl. Why not?"

"I don't know, take a rest? We just got back from hunting."

"Yeah, and now im out tracking again thanks to assholes."

"Daryl!" he turned and glanced to her as she sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"What?" She was blushing as they overheard some of the guys asking Dale for some bolt cutters behind them.

"I don't want you to get left as well." He stared her down for a second before grinning a bit and shaking his head.

"They wouldn't leave me, than no one would catch them dinner." He smirked to her as she shook her head and then glanced to the side. She eyed where Carol and Ed were standing and listing to Rick, Shane and Lori. Daryl followed her gaze and suddenly knew what she was talking about for real and frowned as he forgot about that. He was so worried about Merle that he forget if he left Trixie she would be around the man who hurt her.

"Just come back…soon…and safe please." Trixie looked back to Daryl who grinned to her again before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. She had dug her way under his skin, deep too, and as he held her close to him this time it didn't feel as weird as it did when she first started hugging him.

"I will. Hey Shane!"

"Yeah?"

"Come here." Shane glared at Daryl before he walked away from Rick, letting him go over to Dale and the others, before he stopped in front of Daryl and Trixie.

"While im out saving my brothers ass, you are gonna do something for me here."

"What makes you think I will do anything for you?"

"first, I bring back food. Second, its for her as well." Daryl glanced down to Trixie along with Shane as he nodded suddenly and looked confused at the same time.

"Ok than what?"

"Keep that perverted bastard Ed away from her." Shane stared shocked at Daryl then Trixie before he glanced over to Ed and narrowed his eyes.

"So it wasn't a walker?" Trixie hid her face as Daryl shook his head and Shane only nodded before walking away. Trixie was scared now, what if Ed found out and came after her.

"Stay with Blondie and I will be back soon."

"You better." Daryl nodded to her as she looked up to him and frowned.

"I will." He smirked again as she glanced away but before she could walk away Daryl did something way out of character for him. And he didn't feel weird about it either. Things had gotten a bit tense between them in the woods after she had kissed him, but it was because he didn't know how to act around her, didn't know what it was between him and her, but being here now…not knowing if hed have a brother after today or whether or not if hed still have her at the camp with the walkers getting closer he felt as if the time couldnt be better to just let go of the worry and just go with it. He tilted her head back up to him quickly and gently before he leaned down and captured her lips with his, making her gasp a bit but smile as well as she ran her hands up his arms. He grinned too when he felt her giving into him and as he deepened the kiss a bit he wrapped his arm around her waist. When he finally leaned up, he smiled to her as she just stared in shock.

"After that you better come back damn it." He smirked as he reached into the van that they were taking and honked the horn.

"Come on! Lets go!" He smiled to Trixie as the guys looked to him.

"Promise?" Daryl looked down to her and nodded as Glenn and T-Dog get in the van.

"You driving?"

"Yall know where he is, you drive." Daryl glared to T-Dog as he went to climb in back but instead of leaving him to go Trixie leaned in the front seat and glared to Glenn and T-Dog.

"You two better come back as well you hear me! We don't need to loose anyone else, and the day is still early so don't take too long."

"In and out ma'am, we understand." Trixie rolled her eyes to Glenn as Ric tapped her shoulder. She climbed back and smiled as she watched them taking off into the distance. She was worried of course but Daryl could take care of himself if need be, yet she still wondered why she was so worried then. 

The girls were washing clothes in the water again, Jacqui was with them and so was Carol as Trixie handed her a shirt of Daryls and smiled at Shane not to far from them. He was taking his promise to Daryl pretty deep, when she mentioned to Lori about washing clothes with Carol about three hours after the guys left Shane made an excuse to get Carl down there so he could be around. So far she could tell that Andrea didn't say anything to Carol about what Ed had done.

"Could someone explain to me hot the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?"

"The world ended, didn't you get the memo?' everyone laughed at Jacqui and Andrea as Shane talked to Carl about catching the frogs in the water. Carol looked back over to Ed, he was watching them from the car he parked near the quarry after the others left and she frowned a bit.

"Oh its just the way it is."

"No its not. I never did this much work at home."

"Ive always done it. But it wasnt because of a man, I never had to clean up after one before other than my dad. For the past six years I was only cleaning my stuff." Carol smiled to Trixie for taking Amys comment off of the table when she replied the way she did but now it opened a whole new door for her to be ripped on.

"I bet you never thought either that the first guys laundry youd be doing would be by hand and to top it off would be Daryl Dixon's!" The girls laughed as Trixie surged before she dunked one of Daryls once white shirts into the water.

"Eh, not perfect. Would like a washing machine but its fine to me. At least we have clothes. Right now, I really miss my suitcase with all my good clothes that I fussed about having to lug around. Not so bad looking at rolling it down the road with me now."

"Girl I miss my Maytag!" Carol smiled as Trixie nodded to her. Andrea shrugged a bit before she nodded to them both.

"I miss my Benz, my sat nav."

"I miss my coffee maker with the dual-drip filter and built in grinder honey."

"My computer…and texting." Amy smiled to her sister and Jacqui as Trixie nodded and glanced to her side.

"I miss my phone too. Would be easier to know if everyone was okay." The girls glanced to Trixie and sighed, they were worried as well, and when Amy touched her leg she smiled to her.

"Yeah, but they are okay. Dixon's can't die easy and Glenn is a fast little fucker."

"Amy!"

"Not that way!" The girls laughed again before Andrea nodded to her sister and smiled.

"I do miss that though. I miss my vibrator." All of them now stared at Andrea as if she had lost her mind before laughing loudly and nodding to each other.

"OH!"

"Oh my god sis!"

"Me too." They turned to Carol and a whole new bunch of laughing started as she blushed a bit while handing some other dirty clothes to Trixie to pass over to Andrea. Ed is watching form a distance and when he sees Carol and Trixie smiling to each other he gets angry, they were supposed to be working, so he walked down to them and heard them still laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Carol and Trixie glare at him as Andrea looked him up and down.

"Just swapping war stories Ed."

"Yeah."

"Problem Ed?" Ed walked closer to the girls, eyeing Andrea up and down before he looked to Carol and glared.

"Nothing that concerns you, and you ought to focus on your work. This aint no comedy club."

"Ed tell ya what. You don't like the way your laundry is done you are welcomed to pitch in and do it yourself. Here." Andrea tosses a shirt to Ed, making him grab it out of the air and stare right at her before throwing to to Trixie and hitting her in the face.

"Hey!"

"It aint my job missy."

"Andrea don't!" Andrea glanced from Trixie to Carol and shook her head. She was furious now and as she started tot urn towards Ed Trixie jumped in fornt of her.

"Andrea please.

"No! No what id your job Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking?"

"Well it sure as hell aint listing to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch. Tell you what…com on lets go." Ed motioned for Carol to leave with him ad when she glanced to the girls Trixie frowned. He was mad, he was bout to take it out on Carol and she was scared for her. Oh what a time for Merle and Daryl to be gone.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you Ed."

"And I said its none of your business. Come on now. You heard me." Trixie glanced from Andrea to Carol as she went to get up and Trixie had had enough. She walked over to Carol and stopped her by grabbing her arm and shaking her head.

"Carol no. Don't go."

"Trixie please. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, ive been with guys like him. It does matter, you matter. Don't go."

"Hey don't think I wont knock you on your ass just cause youre some slutty hooker all right! Now you come on now or your gonna regret it later."

"So she can show up later with fresh bruises later Ed? Yeah weve all seen."

"Or so she can be treated like Trixie? Yeah I know." Ed glanced from Jacqui to Andrea before glaring at Trixie and Carol.

"This aint none of yall business, you don't want to keep prodding the bull here okay? Now im done talking, come on!" Ed grips Carol by her arm this time and when he went to pull her away Trixie grabbed her other arm and glared at Ed. Andrea and Amy went to help while hollering at Ed and all Trixie could do what think if Carol went with him that shed be dead.

"Carol you don't have…."

"You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" Ed yelled at Trixie as she tried to talk Carol into staying with them and when he reached back he slapped Trixie across her face, sending her to the ground before turning to Carol.

"ED!"

"You think you can…." Ed doesn't even finish his sentence before he smacked Carol this time, sending her to the ground and charging after her like a bull. The girls are yelling at Ed to stop, to leave Carol alone and as Trixie gets up and grabs Eds arm he glares at her. She tries to help the others pull him off of Carol but when he turned to hit Trixie again Shane stepped in and gripped his hand, throwing it away from Trixie and then grabbing his shirt and dragging him away from the girls. Ed starts to protest to Shane when he gets him far enough away but Shane glares at him as he throws him to the ground and lands on his knees beside him.

"Shane!" Shane was beating Ed now, punching him in the face, blow after blow, and not letting up when Carol started to cry and save her husband. Andrea and Amy were looking to each other as Shane continued, untouched by anyone. When Eds face starts to look like mashed meat Amy goes to stop him and looks to her sister for help but Andrea just shook her head.

"He raped Trixie, let him get what he deserves." Trixie eyed Andrea as she put her arms around her and glared to Ed and Shane. Carol was trying to get Shane of off Ed before she heard what Andrea had siad and stopped to glanced back to them both.

"Ed?"

"Yeah ed! Not a walker! Ed!" Amy freezes in her attempts to stop Shane as he punched Ed one more time then turned to the girls. He glared right at Ed as he pulled him up close to him and bitterly snarled into his ear.

"You put your hands on your wife, your little girl, Trixie or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me! Do you hear me!"

"Yes." Ed was bloodied and his eyes were half closed as Shane shoved him back on the ground and gets up to see Carol crying near her husband and Trixie shaking in Andreas arms.

"I will beat you to death, Ed." Shane glances once more to Trixie before walking off and leaving the girls there to watch Carol cry over her husband but she wasn't touching him much. She was worried but she was also angry and when she turned to Trixie she couldn't even look Carol in her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Trixie was sitting on top of the RV with Dale as she hung her legs over the side and watched out for walkers with him. He was glancing through his binoculars out to an open field when he paused and hummed to himself.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, its Jim." Trixie turned to look at Dale and frowned. Jim had gotten a bit stand offish lately and had actually became weird within the past few days. Now Dale was worrying about him, it worried Trixie. She stood and walked over to Dale as he passed her the binoculars. She glanced to the field and saw Jim digging, just digging, but when she scanned over she noticed a lot of graves already dug. She shivered as she put the binoculars down and frowned to Dale.

"Whats going on?"

"I don't know. Im going to go see. Could you take watch for me?"

"Sure Dale. I need some time alone anyway."

"Wheres Andrea?"

"After the beating Ed took, she took Amy out to fish." Dale nodded, the word of Ed getting beat by Shane spread fast and as Dale understood why Trixie wanted to be alone he grabbed a rifle and handed it to her before grabbing him another gun and walking out to where Jim was. Trixie sat in the chair Dale had up on the RV and waited, wondering when the others would be getting back, but also wondering if they were still alive. As Trixie watched Dale from a distance with Jim she heard others moving behind her. Glancing back for a moment she noticed Andrea and Amy coming back into the camp with a lot of fish. She smiled as she walked to the edge of the RV and looked down.

"Oh baby, will you look a that! Hey check it out ladies, because of you my children will eat tonight! Thank you!"

" Thank Dale it was his canoe and gear."

"But you did the work. Nice catch yall." Amy and Andrea glanced up to Trixie and smiled before they looked around for Dale.

"Where did he go?"

"Checking on Jim."

"Mom! Look at all the fish! Woah!"

"Yeah woah, where did you two learn to do that?" Lori was walking over to Andrea with Carl now, Shane had talked to her after the beating to let her know what had happened and since then she was throwing sympathetic glances to Trixie but Trixie wasn't caring at all as she watched Lori now interact with Andrea nad her sister.

"Our dad."

'Can you teach me how to do that?"

"yeah me too Andrea!" Amy and Andrea laughed at Trixie as May turned to Carl.

"I can teach you about nail knots and stuff. If that's okay." Amy turned to Lori who was all smiles and nodded.

"You wont catch me arguing." Andrea smiled to her sister before she noticed Dale walking back to them and smiled.

"Hey Dale, whens the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace." Dale, not looking happy, glanced to Andrea without interest and then up to Trixie. She noticed immediately that something was wrong.

"I uh don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a problem." Dale glanced to Shane who was walking to them now and when Trixie got down from the RV she walked over to Dale and frowned.

"Jim?"

"Jim." Dale nodded as he pointed out Jim in the distance, letting Shane see what he was doing and they frowned. A lot of the campers got together to go and see what was going on but Trixie decided to stay behind, she wasn't ready for more drama while she was waiting on the recent one to pass so she got back on the top of the RV and watched from afar. Jacqui and another guy from the group were still bringing in fire wood when Trixie glanced through the binoculars to see Dale and Shane talking to Jim. He was waving his shovel around, scaring the kids, why did the kids go, and then when Shane tackled him Amy wasn hiding her face into Andreas chest. Trixie rolled her eyes, they shouldn't have taken the kids out there to begin with, but when they started back to the camp she noticed Shane tieing Jim up to a nearby tree and frowning.

"He going to be alright Shane?" Shane glanced up to Trixie who was no watching him as he shrugged.

"Im not sure. He seems to have heat stroke. He was talking gibberish."

"Well, maybe cooling off is what he needs." Shane shook his head as he walked to get some water for Jim, leaving Trixie to watch as Lori gathered the kids together for a lesson and when Carol went to sit beside them Trixie lost interest again. Dale was watching Jim, talking to him a bit, before Shane took him some water and let him drink, then pouring some on his head. Jim was telling them he was sorry, that he did get too hot, but when Shane asked the kids to help him skin the fish Jim told Lori to keep Carl close. Trixie rolled her eyes, any mother should keep their kid close, but as she heard Lori only hum in agreement she sighed. watching the horizon she started to worry, it was getting darker and darker and the guys werent back yet. It was making her a bit uncomfortable and while she continued to watch the drive up to the Quarry she heard someone down in the RV stirring things up. Glancing in she saw Andrea and smiled. She leaned over the roof hatch and looked at her.

"Whatcha doing?" Andrea jumped as she glanced up and smiled to Trixie.

"Well nosey, when we went into town I found something for Amy. I needed some kind of wrapping paper or color tissue."

"Don't think Dale has any."

"Really?"

'Really what?"

"I need wrapping paper, or color tissue. Anything."

"seriously?"

"Its for Amy." Trixie smiled down to Dale and Andrea from above as Dale sighed and nodded.

"Deep breath, Im sure I will find something here." Trixie smiled as Dale glanced up to her and looked outside.

"What?"

"How are you watching out hanging upside down?" Trixie chuckled before she stood and glanced around the campsite. Shane was talking to Morales about the fire before he went and asked Jim if he wanted to eat with them and Lori and Carol were talking with the kids as another guy in the camp was getting the fish prepared to put on the fire.

"I, uh, I built the rocks up all around see? So the flames can be a little higher and have them hidden." Shane nodded to Morales before he turned to the kids and smiled. Andrea and Dale exited the RV then, walking over to the others before Amy glanced up to Trixie from where she was sitting.

"Hey, you coming down?" Trixie glanced to the others, some looking at her expectantly, others worrying how she would react, but when Trixie laughed and shook her head a few frowned.

"Naw, we need cover still up here. Might as well do it."

"Oh come on. A night off wont kill you." Trixie laughed before shaking her head and then eyeing Shane. He was begging her with his eyes to come hang out with the group and she did owe him so she sighed before she jumped down and heard a few of them cheering a bit at her.

"Ok. Why not." Trixie walked over to the group, grabbing a plate that was passed to her, and as she sat between Amy and Shane. Andrea was sitting next to Amy and beside Jacqui while Lori and Carl were o their other side. Across the fire Morales and his family were sitting with some of the other campers while Jim sat next to Dale and smiled as Carol and Sophia sat next to him. Trixie was eating on her fish, laughing at the groups small chat when Morales glanced to Dale and sighed.

"Alright, I got to ask you, man. Its been driving me crazy. That watch."

"Whats wrong with my watch?"

"I see you every day, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass."

"Ive wondered this myself." Trixie glanced to Jacqui and then back to Dale as he fiddled with his watch before smiling to the group.

"I guess im missing the point?"

"Unless Ive missed the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while."

"But there's you every day, winding that stupid watch." Trixie glanced between Jacqui and Morales as Dale just shrugged and looked around the group and smiled bigger.

"Time." Everyone glanced to ech other before Andrea and Amy just laughed a bit.

"What?"

"Time… it's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least. Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here. I like… I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it." Amy and Andrea exchanged glances once again before Trixie smiled and nodded to Dale.

"I like that. Take a beak so to speak." Amy laughed this time at Trixie as she glanced around to Dale and shook her head.

"You are so weird." Everyone laughed now, Dale smiled as they glanced back and forth, seeming so casual. Trixie glanced to Amy and then Dale, smiling herself as she sees Dale blushing a bit.

"Its not me its Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe me bad paraphrasing." Everyone laughed again as they started to eat again when Amy got up and glanced to Andrea.

"Where are you going?"

'I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here." Everyone laughed some more as Andrea smiled and watched Amy go into the RV. Trixie was chuckling as Andrea glanced to her and nudged her.

"Only way to get discreet right now is by going hunting huh?" Trixie was now blushing red as the others were chuckling and ohhin at her as she eyed Andrea.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She laughed as the others chuckled as well before she turned to her and shook her head.

"Uh hu! I refuse to belive that you and Daryl went on a two day hunting trip and nothing happened."

"We were hunting, couldn't much happen."

"Oh bull shit! Me and my man have went 'collecting fire wood' and had things happen." Trixie glanced to Morales and his wife before everyone started laughing again when the RV door opened and Amy called out to them.

"Were out of toilet paper!" Trixie turned to smile to Amy before Andrea went to turn around as well but when they look at her they see Amy's face contort as she let out a scream and they both see a walker biting into Amy's arm. Andrea screams at this as she gets up to go and save her sister while Trixie turned to Shane and hollered out to him.

"Walkers! Shane Walkers!"

"Mom!"

"Carl!"

"Lori get him down! Get the kids in the middle!" Trixie jumped up and rushed to Shanes side as he took his pistol off his side and handed it to her. She thought briefly that she was lucky to have had her machete near the RV but when she turned to see if she could get it she noticed Andrea rushing over to Amy and the walker that was biting her now on her neck. Trixie glanced around and saw Jim grabbing a baseball bat while Shane let fire the first shot from a gun and it was his shot gun. If any other walkers were around they would have been sure to hear that and as Trixie rushed to Andreas side she put a bullet in the head of the walker attacking Amy before she shoved him to the ground and tried to get Amy. Andrea was there though, grabbing her sister as she fell to the ground and putting pressure on her neck wound. Trixie ducked into the RV, grabbed her machete, and then gave the pistol to Andrea before calling to Dale to stay with her. Ducking through the people scattering into the woods Trixie found Shane urging everyone to get to the RV and when she didn't see Carol or Sophia she went looking. Lori was holding Carl and they were running out of bullets when Trixie came to the side of the fire and saw Morales holding off a few walkers while Carol and his wife held the kids.

"Get to the RV! Morales lets go! Carol get Sophia and run! To the RV, get something solid to your back!" Trixie turned around to make sure nothing was coming to her but as she noticed a walker a few feet away she slashed her machete down quickly and cut its face in half, letting it drop as she turned her back to Sophia and Morales children and helped the mothers to guard them while walking backwards.

"The Winnebago! Everyone to the Winnebago!" Trixie turned to glance to Shane who had Lori and Carl up there with Dale and Andrea but when she went to turn back she felt the back of her heel catching on something, pulling her to the ground right as another walker rushed towards her group. She went to get up, Carol screaming at her to move, when the walker reached out for her and she swung her machete from the right to left and knocked the walker off of her, decapitating it in the process. Trixie frowned at the blood she got on her shirt but when she stood and turned to run to the RV she heard another walker right behind her. She tuned right in time to see it about to bite her when a shot rang out and the walker fell down dead to the ground beside her. She was shaking as she glanced up and saw Daryl staring at her from the tree line. Rick was making his way to the RV as well, hitting a few of the walkers and killing them as he came to check on everyone. Glenn and T-Dog were killing other walkers as well while they made their way up to the RV and while they were doing that Trixie was frozen. She watched as Daryl walked up behind another walker and shot it in the head, only to turn to his left and hit another with the but of the rifle he had. As he killed the last walker between him and her she smiled before everyone heard Rick calling out to Lori and Carl. They knew it was safe then and when Daryl stopped to glance around and make sure none got out of sight or had snuck up on them he suddenly felt someone gripping him tight. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around Trixie and held her to him before glancing over to Andrea on the ground and frowned.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" Andrea was crying now, screaming almost as Dale rubbed her back and the others surveyed the damage. Jim was walking around, sighing as he glanced over to Shane and Trixie before he frowned to Shane and nodded to everyone on the ground.

"I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes." Daryl and Trixie glanced to each other before Jim sat on the ground and started to cry himself. Trixie tried not to cry when she glanced back up to Daryl and shook her head.

"You came back." Daryl, surprised ,glanced down to her and nodded before looking her over.

"I promised I would."

"But Merle didn't." Trixie glanced around before Daryl sighed ans turned her to face him fully as he shook his head.

"He left. Hes alive, we just have to find him. Im here though, I said id come back. Im back." Trixie nodded, shaking but griping him and nodded as he hugged her to him and glanced around to Rick and Shane who looked like he felt. The night wasn't over and they all knew it.


	13. Chapter 13

The morning was bright, showing off the damage a bit better than the night before, and while Trixie drug another walkers body to the fire pit Daryl came up behind her and put his hand on her back. She frowned to him as he took the body from her and threw it on the pile, already trying to tell her not to do that, but she was going to help because she felt as if she had stayed on the RV she could have prevented all of it from happening. Trixie eyed the surrounding area, the tents were down and some were still standing but mangled and Andrea was still on the ground with her sister. Frowning Trixie overheard a conversation going on between Rick and Shane before Rick walked over to Andrea.

"Andrea." Trixie watched as Andrea took the pistol she had given her the night before and aimed it right at Rick without even looking at him.

"I know how the safety works." Rick held his hands up and nodded quickly.

"Im sorry. All right? Okay. Im sorry. Okay?" Rick backed away and over to Lori again before Daryl joined them and scoffed to Rick.

"Yall can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girls a time bomb."

"Daryl that was her sister."

"Sorry hun but deaths death right now and when that dead girl comes back its going to be us that dies."

"Well what do you suggest we do Daryl?"

"Take the shot! Clean, in the brin from here. Hell I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

"Daryl leave her be! For god's sakes shes been hurt enough leave her be." Daryl glared to Trixie who glared right back before he rolled his eyes and went to grab some more of the walkers bodied. As Trixie watched him grabbing more bodies she sighed and nodded to Rick.

"We have to do something."

"I can try to talk to her. Give me time." Rick nodded to Trixie as she caught Glenn hollering to Daryl and Morales and before it could go further into a fight Trixie gripped Glenn's shoulder.

"What are you guys doing! This is for geeks, our people go over there!"

"Whats the difference? Theyre all infected."

"Our people go in that row over there. We don't burn them! We bury them! Understand! Our people go in that row over there!" Glenn pointed to another row of people, Ed and the guy Jacqui knew were among them, as Daryl glared to Glenn and moved the body over to the row.

"You reap what you sow." Trixie sighed, she was getting pissed off about Daryls attitude but she knew it was his way of coping with the loss. Morales though thought different.

"You know what? Shut up man!" Trixie rushed to Daryl and gripped his arm before he could hit Morales and frowned when he snatched out of her grip.

"Yall left my brother for dead! You had this coming!"

"Daryl calm down!" Trixie eyed Daryl, daring him to say a word to her when they overheard Jacqui getting a bit disturbed before calling out to everyone.

"A walker got Jim! A walker bit Jim!" Daryl and Shane went right to Jim as Trixie hung back a bit and watched. Daryl demanded to see it but Jim was playing it off as nothing until T-Dog grabbed him from behind and Daryl lifted his shirt. There on his chest was a bite wound and it was deep. Trixie sighed as she knew sooner or alter it would be just something else for Daryl to bitch about. 

It was a few hours later, most of the bodies were separated and Jim was now on guard duty as the others talked about what to do with him. He hadn't changed yet but it would only be a matter of time and everyone knew it. Lori was talking with Shane and Rick when Daryl put in his two sence but Trixie could tell no one wanted to hear it.

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girls and be done with it."

"Is that what youd want if it were you? Would you ask Trixie to do that to you?" Shane glanced from Daryl to Trixie as she stared shocked that she had gotten pulled into the conversation but when she glanced to the others she saw how surprised Lori and Rick were as well that Shane mentioned her. Even Daryl had to think about it for a moment before he glanced to her and nodded.

"Yeah, and Id thank her while she did it."

"I hate to say it…I never thought I would…but maybe Daryl's right."

"Jim is not a monster Dale or some rabid dog!"

"Rick Im not suggesting…"

"Hes sick! A sick man. We start down that road where do we draw the line?"

"The lines pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be." Trixie hated it, she did, but she had to agree with him and as Rick stared Daryl down Trixie gripped his hand and nodded her agreement with him. Rick sighed as he knew if Trixie sided with Daryl and Dale did to that it was going to be hard to plead his case.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure. What if its still up and running?"

"That's a stretch right there man." Shane was right, Rick wanting to go see the CDC was a stretch and it was in Atlanta, the hot zone. Trixie eyed Daryl ad he waited for the guys to figure something out.

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C. at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection…"

"Okay, Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning."

"That's 100 miles in the opposite direction." Lori glanced between Rick and Shane as Trixie nodded. She knew that it would be better to go to Fort Benning but if there was something here to help right now they needed it.

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that. The C.D.C. is our best choice and Jim's only chance." Rick was staring at Shane as he shook his head but glared I defiance back to him. Trixie sighed as she felt Daryl moving from behind her and walking away angry of course.

"You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem." Daryl grabbed a pickaxe and was about to head to Jim when Shane and Rick rushed to him as well. Trixie was first to Daryl and as Shane called out to him Trixie jumped in front of him. It made Daryl pause just long enough for Rick to put a gun to his head nad make Trixie gasp.

"We don't kill the living." Daryl rolled his eyes as he glanced back to Rick and glared at him before looking to the gun. Trixie was sacred, Daryl had a temper and they were pushing him to his limits.

"Funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." Daryl glared at Rick as he glanced to Shane and then back to Trixie.

"We may disagree on some things, not on this. You put it down. Go on." Daryl turned back to Trixie and saw she was pleading with him not to mess this up, not to get hurt and when Daryl glared back to Shane and Rick he dropped the pickaxe and walked away. Trixie stared at Rick before he turned to get Jim and take him somewhere else. Before he could get far Trixie sighed and grabbed the pickaxe and looked to Shane and Rick.

"You don't ever put a gun to his head again you got me?"

"We are going to protect the living."

"He might be living but he is a hazard, and Daryl is only looking out for us. If you cant man up and do what needs to be done he can. Don't hold him down for that. He might just be the only one of us that can survive this whole thing unscathed. But again, don't you dare put a gun to his head." Rick and Shane exchanged a glance before walking away from Trixie and letting her go find Daryl. He was standing off to the side of the camp, half packing his stuff half fussing, and when she got close he looked up to her and glared at her. She tried to smile to him as she put the pickaxe down near his bag but when she walked closer to him he held his hands up.

"Don't come and give me the sympathy talk aright! Someone around here needs to be a man, not a bunch of pussies that are just walking around doing as they are told. I still think we need to pickaxe them and get it over with."

"I understand Daryl. I agree." Daryl was shocked for a second before staring her down and shaking his head.

"Youre saying that to calm me down and it wont work."

"No I do agree with you. But think of it this way. If that was Merle there on the ground, still human, wouldn't you want to do it yourself when he came back? Would you let someone else kill your brother? What if it was me that got bit, could you let someone put a pickaxe through my head or would you let me die slowly just so you got a few more moments with me?" Daryl glanced to Trixie as he stopped pacing and was now listing, actually listing, before he glanced out over the camp and sighed. She was hoping she wasn't pissing him off more but when he nodded she thought she had gotten through to him and smiled before turning around to go back and help the others. Daryl saw she was about to leave and when she turned her back on him he had a momentary panic attack and grabbed her arm, turning her around and staring right at her before he shook his head.

"You don't turn your back on me, youre not leaving me too." Trixie as stunned, she had never heard him say that he was scared to be alone in so many words, but when she shook her head and gripped his arms she smiled a bit.

"I wasn't leaving Daryl. I was going to help them finish. I would never turn my back on you." Daryl looked her over, nodded once, then gripped her chin and leaned down to kiss her. She gasped, twice in less than two days was saying something, and when he pulled back after a mere moment she searched his face for a second before she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him back to her. He leaned into her, smiling against her lips as she held him tight to her, and when he ran his hands down to her waist she stood on her tiptoes to get herself closer to him. Letting a moan slip out Daryl ran his hands down over Trixie's ass and pulled her tighter to him as he deepened their kiss but before it could escalate further someone cleared their throat behind them. Gasping Trixie pulled away from Daryl nd hid her face behind his arms while he glared up to Lori and eyed her.

"Rick was wondering if you could help with the finishing of our dead." Daryl nodded hard once, letting Lori know she was pissing him of, and as she left Daryl glanced down to Trixie while she looked back up.

"Shes got great timing doesnt she?" Daryl chuckled before he nodded and ran his hand through Trixies hair and held her to him.

"I meant it."

"Daryl, im not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about that."

"You better not. Ill track you down."

"Ill count on it." She smiled against Daryls chest as she heard his heartbeat fluttering between slow and steady to fast and erratic and back again, letting her know he was worked up and worried, but as she ran her hands around his waist she hugged him tight before they went to go and help finish cleaning up the camp.


	14. Chapter 14

Trixie was dragging bodies over to the burry line while Daryl put his pickaxe through their heads to make sure they didn't come back from the dead and the day was getting long. As Trixie found another walker's body she glanced over to Daryl, he had made sure she knew not to touch those, and when he noticed her glancing he walked over to her and looked down. He chewed on his thumb for a moment before she grabbed his hand and shook her head. He grinned to her for a second before glancing behind them and noticing T-Dog was standing near them.

"Hey T! Got another." T-Dog glanced over to Daryl and Trixie, sighing as he noticed the walker's body, then walked over and grabbed its legs. Daryl handed Trixie his pickaxe while he grabbed the upper body ad went to help T-Dog take it to the burn pile. Trixie frowned before she returned to the body line and glanced down to one of the girls she had been talking to not even a day ago near the water. She frowned, she would have never wished this upon her worst enemy, and as she raised the pickaxe she hesitated. She hadn't actually got anyone in their head before, just the walkers, and when she tried to bring the pickaxe down again she just couldn't. She dropped it to her side and wiped her forehead as she noticed Andrea still laying over her sister and thought about how bad it actually is for her if Trixie couldn't do this to a mere acquaintance.

"We got another!" Trixie glanced u, past Daryl, T-Dog and Glenn to see Shane bringing another walker out to the burn pile.

"It's getting so big. How many do you think passed us last night?"

"I'd say about twenty. Maybe more that we haven't found."

"You think there are more still out there?" Trixie watched as Lori held Carl close to her and then glanced over to see Sophia and Carol standing together before she looked back to Shane and noticed him looking down the road that lead to them.

"Maybe. We need to move. Soon." Shane turned on his heels and walked back away into the woods, trying to find the rest of their little group that got killed, and when Trixie leaned against the pickaxe on the ground she felt it being taken from her and turned to yell at whoever it was before Daryl put his arm around her waist and nodded to the bodies on the ground.

"Didn't do one?"

"Couldn't. I talked to her just the other day. I just….it didn't feel right." Daryl looked her over with a mixture of pain and sympathy before he shrugged and raised the pickaxe. Bringing it down on the girls head he made sure to hit her dead in her temple and only once before he brought the pickaxe back out and glanced to Trixie. She was holding herself now, glancing over the line of bodies as she scooted down it with Daryl while he got another girl and then a guy she had noticed. When they came to the fourth body he froze for a second, glancing straight to Trixie and seeing that she had frozen as well. Her eyes were wide and her mouth gaped open as she eyed the next body but when Daryl went to pick up the pickaxe Carol stood in front of him.

"I'll do it. He's my husband." Trixie glanced to Carol and then back to the body of Ed on the ground while Carol took the pickaxe and just stared at her husband's body. She glanced to Trixie before she turned back to her husband and picked up the pickaxe. As she let it hit his head she grunted and let out what sounded like a mix of laughter and crying. Trixie took a step back and found Daryl there, wrapping an arm around her as he watched Carol letting her anger out on Eds dead head. Trixie turned, buried her face into Daryl's chest, and listened as Carol hit Ed a few more times before she sighed and broke down. Taking the pickaxe back Daryl nodded to Carol before she touched Trixie arm and frowned to her.

"Are you alight?"

"I'm fine baby girl. Are you? I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's fine. No one did really. I only told Daryl when we were hunting."

"Andrea knew."

"She figured when she helped me clean up that night. He overheard me and Shane talking about you. I was worried he'd hurt you."

"He was…but no more. He won't hurt anyone anymore." Carol hugged Trixie as she started to cry silently on her shoulder. Daryl nodded to the women before he moved on and finished off the line of bodies, T-Dog lifting the ones he had already done into the back of a truck nearby and getting them ready to go to the graves Jim dug already. When he had all of the bodies he turned to the women when Dale stopped him and glanced back to Andrea.

"I think it's time."

"Can't do anything till the crazy bitch moves."

"Daryl! She's mourning." Daryl glanced to Trixie with what looked like an apologetic look but before he could say much to her they turned to Andrea, hearing moaning and her crying get worse, and saw that Amy was coming back. Daryl drew hug crossbow he had on his back while Shane drew his gun but Andrea bet them all to it. She cried, apologized to her sister, told her she loved her and then shot her in the temple before anyone else could.

"Well, it's done now."

"I'll go talk to her." Trixie glanced to Carol as she walked over to Andrea and got her to let Dale cover Amy's body with one of the sheets they had. Daryl sighed before he gripped Trixie's arm and nudged her to get onto the truck with him and get away from there. She nodded and sat on the back, near someone's feet, while Daryl sat on the edge and tapped the side. T-Dog nodded and started to drive to the gravesite while they rode in the back and while bumping along the short drive Trixie watched the campsite getting a bit smaller before she realized that this was exactly what they needed to do. They needed to leave, to go and get away. There was too much death here now and they weren't safe anymore. It had been a long time there, a few weeks on the road, a few weeks here, it wasn't getting better. It was only getting worse. Trixie glanced to Daryl and saw him looking off in the distance before she shook and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Daryl." He glanced back to her quickly as she watched him and he smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to stay here much longer?" Daryl frowned but didn't answer, he didn't know. When T-Dog stopped the truck he jumped down and walked over to Trixie on the tail gate before he gripped her shoulders and got her to look at him.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I don't want to be here anymore." Daryl nodded, he knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to leave, to get away from the memory of everyone dying and he thought that going for better safety was a smart thing to being with. Nodding to Trixie again as he hugged her once he started to help T-Dog unload the bodies and drop them one by one into the graves Jim dug. Trixie couldn't be beside it as they dragged the fresh bleeding bodies out of the truck so she got up and walked over to where Shane was now, talking to Rick about Andrea and their future. She stood beside Shane, he glanced down to her and frowned when he saw how shook up she was, and when he put his arm around her shoulders she tensed but realized once she knew he was doing it for comfort.

"What are we going to do now then?" Trixie glanced to Rick as he watched Shane, he was glancing around as Lori and some of the other people started to show up.

"We leave."

"If we are leaving I'm going to say it again, I still think it's a mistake not burning these bodies. It's what we said we'd do right? Burn 'em all, wasn't that the idea?" Trixie looked over to Daryl, he was glaring at Shane as he dropped another body into the grave and narrowed his eyes in on Shanes arm around Trixies shoulders.

"At first Daryl yes."

"The Chinaman gets all emotional, says its not the thing to do, we just follow him along? These people need to know who the hell is in charge here, what the rules are."

"There are no rules. Not anymore." Trixie glanced to Rick and before Daryl could reply or before she had to intervene Lori spoke up, putting her hand on Ricks arm.

"Well that's a problem. We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves. We need time to mourn and we need to bury our dead. Its what people do." Trixie glanced from Lori to Daryl and nodded as he grumbled and went back to the truck for the last body. Trixie followed, after making sure they knew he was alright just angry, and when she got to the truck T-Dog nodded to the side and got her to see that Daryl was near the trees now, watching everyone at the graves and frowning. She walked over to him and smiled a bit before he glanced down to her then over to Shane.

"They are right you know?"

"About needing time? We have all the time in the world, it ended if you didn't notice. We don't need to mourn Trixie we need to survive."

"But if we forget who we are, what happens then? I don't want to forget my past, or how I cant kill an innocent person. I don't want to try forget that I was once an insecure girl who had a horrible beginning only to become someone who can survive on their own if they need. I don't want to forget that in a time of killing, of walking dead, that I had friends….someone to talk to."

"Someone who hurt you? Raped you? Someone who once treated you like the scum on the bottom of their shoes and now want you to do them favors like it isn't nutin! Naw it cant be like that."

"Daryl things happen. As long as you have true friends and people who love you, it doesn't matter. Yeah Ed was an ass, yeah Lori can be a bitch, but even with those two idiots on my case I have Andrea, Dale, Glenn, T-dog, Rick and even Shane watching out for me. You. Merle too when he was here. Yall made up for the bad. If I forget the bad things, I wont remember the good that yall did for me. Its only right we try to stay human and not turn into savages. I know you want to protect us, and yeah burning them would be a great preventive from them coming back, but we killed their brains, it wont be bad to bury them. Just let them mourn Daryl. We need to as well." Daryl glared to her before he shook his head nad growled.

"No! No he aint dead! He got away and he will find us!" Daryl started to walk away before Trixie grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Not Merle. I know that stubborn ass is still out there, Im talking about Amy. She was a friend of mine, or staring to become a friend of mine, and she sort of liked you and Merle. She was kind to us after the fight, she actually began to understand me and when she found out about me….liking….you….she was the one to talk to me about what to do. Shes dead now Daryl. I don't have that little sister to go talk to and you don't have the girl that watches over me while your gone. ISnt that something your going to miss?" Daryl glanced to Trixie before they heard someone coming through the woods and turned to see Andrea carrying Amy's body with Dale. She walked over to one of th graves and as she tried to get her in she tripped backwards and fell in herself. Dale went to help but Andra screamed at him.

"I got her! I can do it. I can do it! I can do it." She was crying again and when Trixie went to go and try to hep her Daryl gripped her arm this time and shook his head.

"You said it. Let her mourn." Trixie frowned before she turned back to watch Andrea putting her sister fully in the grave and looking around to the others. When she nodded Dale handed her a shovel and frowned himself as they started to cover Amys body with dirt. Trixie couldnt take it, not anymore, she had enough and was tired of the sad faces and the downed atmosphere.

"Daryl lets go." He glanced down to her before shaking his head nad walking with her back to the camp. When they got to their tent Daryl went inside and found Merles stuff, some he grabbed and put in his bag, others he left. He wasn't going to pack much and as he tore the tent down to put it up he noticed Trixie putting somethings in her backpack as she silently cried. He felt bad, he didn't know what to do but he knew he felt bad, and when he walked over to her and grabbed her she broke down. He held her, just held her, as she cried into his chest and shook. This was it, he was leaving whether the others did or not and he was taking her with him. He was sure hed met up with his brother later but right now he wasn't going to make her stay around this place for any longer.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the next morning, Daryl and Trixie stayed in their little area for the night and waited until Shane called a meeting near the cars. everyone knew it was coming and when they all met up they were packed as well. Daryl made sure Trixie was ok near Carol for the moment before he threw their stuff into the back of the truck he had and when he returned Rick was glancing to a few of the other people and he was a bit shocked to say the least. Daryl walked beside Trixie and put his arms around her shoulders before leaning down to her.

"Whats going on?"

"They want to go out on their own."

"They will be dead within the day."

"Rick says we are going to the C.D.C." Trixie glanced up to Daryl as he glanced to her shocked.

"We will be dead within the day!"

"Daryl!"

"The box is full." Trixie and Daryl turn to see Shane giving Morales a box of ammo for the gun Rick had just given him. His wife was hugging and talking to Lori while the kids were saying goodbye. Daryl glanced to Trixie as she held Carols hand tight while Morales wife walked over to them.

"Im going to miss you. Yall take care alright?"

"We will be fine, you take care of yourself."

"We will. Trixie you stay close to this one here, she needs ya."

"I got her. Are you sure you wont come with us? We could find help, get out of this hell hole."

"I think we are going to try Fort Benning first. It's a straight shot and then we might be coming to find you with rescue." She smiled as Trixie chuckled a bit as Daryls hand tightened around her waist. She glanced from Trixie to Daryl and only nodded before going to say goodbye to Dale and when she left Trixie leaned against Daryl and sighed.

"Ready?"

"Not really but yeah." Daryl nodded as Rick called out again the CB radio station they were going to be on and if no one had a CB then to honk their horns if they needed something. Trixie glanced to Daryls truck, a motorcycle in the back, and sighed. They didn't have a CB and if they were going to keep up they were going to have to be in the middle incase they needed them. Daryl waited at the passenger side door while Trixie climbed in and he nodded to Rick before he got into his car with Lori and the two kids. Carol got into the RV with Jacqui and Jim while Glenn got up in the passenger seat. Dale got behind the wheel while Shane got into his car, T-Dog and Andrea got into his car and then Rick blew his horn once when Morales and his family's car took off. Rick took off first, followed by the RV, then Shanes car, T-dogs car and Daryl bringing up the rear. Once they reached the road Shane fell back behind everyone and watched as Daryl stayed right in front of him but behind the RV enough in case something happened. Trixie was glancing out the side window as she watched the trees pass and sighed.

"You doing alright over there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just thinking." Daryl glanced over to her as she turned to him and smiled a bit.

"About?" She shrugged before she scooted over in the bench seat and got closer to him.

"Where we are going. What might happen."

"We are going to die."

"Daryl!"

"Im just telling you what my gut says. I don't like the fact that we are headed to a place that's in a city that got bombed. Its just not right."

"Well, if it's a dead end, we siphon gas and head to Fort Benning. We have to find a safe place somewhere right?" Daryl shrugged as Trixie laid her head on his shoulder and he smirked to her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he held her close as he continued to follow the RV and after a few more miles he noticed Trixie was sleeping. Running his hand through her hair he gently laid her head in his lap and let her get some rest as he continued to drive down the road. Shane following them saw Trixies head go down in the set and he frowned. After about an houre he figured she was sleeping but he couldnt figure out why she had started hanging with the Dixon's in the first place and was determined not to let her get sucked in to much by Daryl so when the RV suddenly started smoking and Dale got them on CB about stopping Shane took his moment to try and get Trixie away from Daryl.

"Whats going on?" Shane exited his car, passed Daryls truck and glanced in to see Daryl glancing out his window as well while he held a sleeping Trixie in his lap. Shane rolled his eyes as he passed the RV and saw Dale and Glenn outside looking into the engine of it.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose. I said I needed the one for the cube van."

"Can you jury-rig it?"

"That's all tis been so far. Its more duck tape than hose. And Im out of duck tape." Shane glanced to Rick before Jacqui came out and frowned to them.

"Yall its Jim…its bad. I don't think he can take anymore." Rick glanced to Shane as he rubbed the back of his neck and Shane sighed.

"I see something up ahead. A gas station if were lucky. You want to hold down the fort? Ill drive ahead with a few people and see what I can bring back."

"Yeah I'll go with. Ill back you up."

"Yall keep your eyes open and we will be right back. Lets take my car." T-Dogg nodded and as they went back to the car Shane stopped for a moment near Daryls truck.

"Whats going on?"

"RV broke the hose. Want to see if you can help? We are going to go see if the place up ahead has something we can use."

"Yeah sure." Shane walked back to his car as he watched Daryl waking Trixie up. As she leaned up and apologised to Daryl for falling asleep she also blushed. Shane frowned as Daryl got her out fo the truck and was going to get her to go with him to th RV but he pulled up beside them first.

"Trixie, we are going to make a run, want to come with?" Trixie glanced to Shane and T-Dog before turning back to Daryl.

"Do you need me here?"

"Not really. But I don't want you far from me either."

"I'll stay Shane, thanks though." Shane glared at Daryl before T-Dog chuckled and reached out the window and grabbed Trixies hand.

"Hey you wanted to see what a run was like, come on." She smiled for a moment before turning to Daryl and nodding.

"Im going to go ok? T-Dog will protect me." Daryl glared to T-Dog and Shane before turning his back to them and facing Trixie.

"Yeah, he'll protect you like he protected Merle?"

"Daryl, trust me. He wont let me get hurt." Daryl growled a bit before Trixie reached up and put her hand on his cheek. She smiled and made him clench his eyes closed before sighing and finally looking at her.

"Fine. You better come back without a scratch and you best come back soon." Trixie nodded before she stood on tiptoe and kissed him once, making sure he knew shed come back, and when she went and got into the car with Shane and T-Dog she smiled to Daryl who caught the glare Shane was shooting his way. As the car pulled off into the distance Daryl wondered briefly if he should have let her go or not. Trixie was happy though, sitting in the back seat and smiling as they rode to the gas station a few miles up the road. When they stopped too T-Dog made sure she knew to stick close as they scavenged the place for a hose and some extra food.

"If you see something we can use grab it ok?"

"Sure thing Shane, but watch that room." Shane turned to see the managers off of the gas station shut and the door seemed to be locked. He glanced to Trixie and questioned her before she sighed and walked over to the door with Shane.

"Whats wrong with this room?"

"See the door here? Its got nail marks on it. Right here there are footprints, a scuffle, as if someone grabbed a guy from behind. If you turn and put your back to the door, your nails will match up with these perfect for someone being dragged away. Im thinking they were trying to leave and a walker got someone if not two people and after dragging them back in here someone else shut the door on them. Now if walkers arent smart enough to open doors then that means there is at least one maybe more walkers in the room waiting. You open the door, we are screwed." Trixie smiled as Shane looked at her impressed.

"Did Daryl teach you that?"

"What! No! I knew how to track before I met him. I just honed in on the skill while out with him."

"Huh, I figured youd honed in on him. Period." Shane glanced to Trixie as she questioned him with her looks before T-Dog shouted yes and walked back to them.

"Got a hose here, a bit big but with this duck tape Im sure Glenn and Dale can make it fit." Trixie smiled as T-Dog went to take the hose back to the car and she looked around for more food.

"Got some cans of food over here Shane, how many do we need?" Trixie bent down on the floor and searched the cans when she felt Shane coming up from behind her and stop right behind her. He glanced over her shoulder as she picked up a few cans of tuna and some cans of what looked like potted meat before she stood and felt her back come into contact with Shanes chest. He smiled as he wrapped and arm around her and held her steady.

"Don't fall there. We could use a few of these nice find." He smiled to her as she glanced behind her to him and smiled as well, a bit more uncomfortable then he was but still trying to be nice.

"Thanks. Uh here, grab some." She turned and handed him what she had picked up of the floor before going to the shelf and trying to find some there. She felt Shane watching her as she bent over a bit to grab some cookies and crackers from the floor but when she glanced back to him he was walking to the car with what cans she gave him. T-Dog honked the horn once and called to them, making Trixie jump, but as she went to pick up another bottle of water she noticed near the back of the store she heard someone walking her way and smiled. Standing to tell Shane to get more water she turned and came face to face with a walker rushing her with his hands out. Trixie did the only thing she could right then and screamed as she dropped her stuff and reached out to hold the attacking walker off. T-Dog and Shane rushed back into the station before the walker could bite Trixie but when they saw it over her like it was T-Dog swore she was dead.

"Get off of her!" Shane gripped the walker from behind and threw it against the wall before jamming a knife into its eye and turning once. He let the walker fall dead to the floor before going to Trixie and checking on her. She was bleeding, or had blood on her, but when Shane helped her to pull her shirt off and checked her hips and her shoulders they figured it was the walkers and not hers. Trixie was shaking, covering herself as she tied to get her shirt back from T-Dog but he shook his head as he took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Untill we get this clean no way. You could get infected by it." Trixie nodded, gripping the jacket tight as Shane lead her back to the car and T-Dog grabbed some of the stuff she was holding before the walker attacked. As she sat in the back seat shivering T-Dog came out and offered to drive, leaving a happy Shane to get in the back with Trixie and hold her tight as they drove the short drive back to the RV.


	16. Chapter 16

When the car pulled up Daryl and Glenn turned from the RV to look and see T-Dog getting out of the drivers seat, holding a hose and a shirt. Daryl zoned in on the shirt quickly when T-Dog got close and handed the tape and hose to Glenn but before he could say a thing Daryl was walking to the car. Shane was helping Trixie out when Daryl got there and when she saw Daryl she shivered again before reaching out fo him. Daryl put his arms around her as he glared to Shane but Shane only smiled as Trixie shivered.

"What happened?"

"She got attacked. A walker came out of nowhere."

"You let her go somewhere a walker was!"

"I didn't see it, we checked the whole place."

"You had to call it in for dinner, we heard the horn. What were yall thinking!"

"Daryl don't." Trixie held him tight as he glared to Shane ans started to lead Trixie away from him. T-Dog was walking towards them as he took Trixie back to his truck and when he got close he frowned.

"Im sorry dude, I didn't even think about the walkers coming when I honked the horn. Here, tis her shirt, it had the walkers blood on it. We didn't want her to get infected, I gave her my jacket."

"Yeah…thanks." Daryl took Trixies shirt and threw it in the floorboard of his truck before getting her to sit in the drivers seat. T-Dog nodded once before he went back to the RV and left Daryl and Trixie to talk.

"Im fine I promise."

"No youre not! How did it happen! Who left you on your own?"

"Well Shane was with me until he went to take some canned food back to the car. I had my back turned, I didn't think. First rule of tracking, know your surroundings. Im sorry Daryl." He glanced to Trixie as she shook out of fear again before he sighed and just held her. Glancing towards Shane he saw how he was glaring their way and right then he decided something that might make Trixie mad at him but he hoped it wouldn't.

"You aren't going anywhere without me from now on." Trixie glanced up to Daryl to argue with him, she could handle herself, but when she noticed he was glancing off towards Shane she turned to see Shane watching them as well and suddenly understood what was going on. Instead of being angry at Daryl, or angry at Shane, she was angry at herself for not seeing what was going on.

"Ok." Daryl looked to her, shocked and a bit surprised she didn't fight with him but when he saw her looking up to him and smiling he just grinned before nodding to the side of the truck.

"We got to go, get in." She nodded before she scooted over and smiled as Daryl shut her door and called out to Rick they were good. Trixie was looking out the side of the window when Daryl got in and cleared his throat.

"So where are we going?"

"To the C.D.C. no one has changed his mind yet. Don't look out the window by the way."

"Why?" Daryl glanced to Trixie as he started the truck and frowned.

"Jim is staying." Trixies eyes went wide before she turned to see Jim tied to a tree and smiling as he waved bye to everyone.

"What! Why! Who chose this! How could we just leave him! We were going to this damn place to get him a cure!"

"Trixie calm down! He chose this. He was hurting so he asked Rick to just leave him. Rick gave him a gun full of bullets. He can take car of himself." Trixie glared at Daryl before sighing and slumping back into the seat and crossing her arms. Daryl chuckled as he watched his little woman act all big and bad as she huffed and showed her anger.

"So we are letting people commit suicide now?"

"He was infected babe. He was going to die anyways. It was his choice, who are we to take it from him?" Trixie eyed Daryl for a moment before she glanced behind them and saw that no one was behind them, Shane must have taken up front with Rick, and when she looked at the RV she noticed that no one was watching them right then and she smiled.

"That is impressive." Daryl glanced to her as they hit the highway and headed into Atlanta's outskirts.

"What was?"

"That sympathy for Jim. You really think he should have the right to make his own choice, even if its death?"

"If hes hurting yeah. I would want to." Trixie slid closer to Daryl as he glanced to her and smirked.

"Also….you called me babe." He glanced over to her now, surprised that she heard that, and smirked as he shrugged.

"Yeah and?"

"And I never heard you call me that before." Daryl shrugged again as Trixie put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Well don't get used to it." She chuckled as she leaned into him and shook her head, letting her hair fall onto his shoulder.

"Wouldn't dare think of getting used to it. Its like a special thing." He chuckled some as she lightly kissed his shoulder and ran her nose up the side of his neck.

"What are you doing?" She shrugged as she kissed his neck and smiled against him.

"I don't know, what am I doing?" Daryl sighed as he wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her tight to his side.

"Making it hard for me to drive is what youre doing right now."

"Youre a good driver, you can handle the truck." She giggled a bit as she ran her hands around his neck and laced them together to hold him to her. He shook his head as he glanced to her smiling face and grinned himself.

"That's not the point."

"Oh? What is?" Trixie leaned closer again, this time running her nose right along the back of his ear before he took in a deep breath and grunted.

"You are evil you know." She nodded against him and giggled a bit again before he suddenly twisted his arm that was around her and pulled her right into his lap. She gasped as she found herself sitting sideways on him and he was smiling at her and still driving while she tried to figure out what just happened.

"Youre crazy."

"Oh I knew that darling." Smirking as he winked to her Trixie laughed before moving to straddle his hips and look him dead in his eyes.

"Your good at driving right?" Daryl nodded once, hard as he glanced behind her and she smirked. As she leaned to the side he watched her from the corner of his eyes while she leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder.

"You are begging for me to pull this truck over aren't you?"

"No, if you did that they would just notice and stop as well." He chuckled as she shrugged, she was right, but when she kissed him on his collar bone he sucked in a deep breath and tightened his grip around her waist.

"Trixie." He gritted his teeth as she kissed up his neck to his jaw and smiled before she answered him.

"Daryl." He shook his head lightly as she kissed his cheek and then the other side before looking right at him. He knew before she even moved what she was going to do, and he smiled as he glanced over her shoulder.

"Youre asking for it you know?" she raised her eyebrows and smiled as she shook her head.

"I know." Leaning down to him she pressed her lips to his, making him groan as he gripped the steering wheel tight and her waist tighter. She let her knees slip a bit further apart on the truck bench seat and pressed herself tighter to Daryl as he turned her to the side a bit and kissed her back deeply. Keeping an eye on the road as he enjoyed her little assault he made sure he wouldnt hit anything as she ran her hands up and down his arms. She bit his bottom lip lightly, making him hiss as she smiled against him and then backed up a bit to look right at him. Her lips were a bit red and puffy from his stubble but she liked it and as she licked her lips he groaned again and shook his head.

"You are one evil woman." She giggled as she covered her mouth and nodded.

"I know, but I can be good." Rolling his eyes she giggled again before laying her head on his shoulder and just watching the rise and fall of his chest as he tried to regain control of his breathing. They didn't have long to go before they were at th C.D.C. and if his head wasn't in the game he knew one mistake and he could never get another moment like this with her.

"We will see about that when we get where were going."

"Bet." Trixie smiled as she started to trace her finger lightly over his jaw line again and then his bottom lip, making him part them slightly and smile to her as she held tight to him. They drove like that, her in his lap straddling him and running her finger over him for a while before Daryl saw a building in the distance and smiled to her.

"Time to move, were here." Trixie glanced behind them before gasping at the big building that was coming up in front of them and when they started to slow down she crawled back over to the passenger side and leaned on her knees to peer out the window. When they got really close and started to circle it she noticed Lori, Glenn and Carol sticking their heads out of their vehicles and pointing, which she rolled the window in the truck down and leaned out as well. Daryl groaned in frustration as he reached over and gripped the back of her jeans as she looked to where Glenn shouted for her to see the dead walkers. There were hundreds of them laying on the ground, flies everywhere and lots of the walkers seemed to be dressed in military clothes. Trixie frowned as she got back in the truck and touched Daryls arm.

"It's the military." He glanced to her before looking out the side window and stopping the truck right behind the RV. When everyone was getting out Daryl made sure to keep a hand on Trixie as they walked up to the others and overheard a few of them complaining about the smell and sight.

"Keep moving guys, come on." Rick was holding a gun and was urging everyone to rush past the dead to get to the building that seemed untouched by anyone. When they were getting near the door though Daryl kept looking to the sky and frowning.

"What?"

"Its getting dark. If this is a dead end we might be dinner." Trixie frowned too as they all made it to the locked building and when Shane tried to open the door he growled and pounded on the shutter over it and made everyone jump.

"Nothing!?" Trixie eyed Daryl as he shrugged and put his back to the group as he scanned the outside for any sings of a walker coming to feed.

"Theres nobody here!" T-Dog was shocked as everyone and when they started to look at each other Daryl glanced over to Shane and Rick to say something before Trixie gripped his arm and let out a whin.

"Walkers. Daryl walkers!" She pointed out a few walkers coming out from the woods that they were just riding through and Daryl sighed as he glared to Shane and Rick.

"You lead us into a graveyard Rick!" Shane and Rick glanced to Daryl as he took out the first walker and went to get another. T-Dog was starting to shoot some now that were coming from behind the building where the other trees were as Lori and Carol clung to the kids and frowned.

"He made a call!"

"It was the wrong damn call!" Trixie glanced between Daryl and Shane as he took his gun out and started to shoot a few walkers as well.

"Just shut up. You hear! Shut up! Rick, this is a dead end."

"Where are we gonna go!" Shane glanced to Jacqui and Rick before turning to see Carol and Lori scared with the kids. Andrea was helping Dale and Daryl take out a few more walkers but more were coming.

"DO you hear me No blame. We still have Fort Benning as an option Rick. Its getting dark and the walkers are out. We need to go." Trixie glanced to Rick who was watching the C.D.C.'s doors and frowning. Shane went to his side and said again about going to Fort Benning but Andrea glared at them and hollered over the shooting.

"On what! No food, no fuel in some of the trucks? Its over a hundred miles!"

"Its 127 actually, Ive been there from here. We need to do something tonight though Rick we can't just stay out here with walkers coming." Rick glanced to Trixie as she pleaded with him then turned back to the camera on the door. Trixie glanced up and noticed that it seemed to be on but when Andrea shouted fo T-Dog to look out everyone else was glancing over to his direction while Trixie walked to Ricks side.

"We will think of something." Rick glanced to Trixie as she put her hand on hs shoulder and shook her head. There had to be something they could do.

"All right, everybody, back to the cars. Lets go. Move!" Shane started to get the group to move when Trixie glanced back to the camera Rick was looking at and she froze. It moved. She pointed it out to Rick and he watched as it seemed to zoom in on them. Rick smiled and turned to the others.

"The camera….it moved!" Everyone glanced to Rick as Trixie shook her head.

"You imagined it rick."

"No he didn't it moved Shane! Someones in there!"

"No its dead. Its an automated device. Its gears okay? Theyre just winding down now come on!" Shane went to grab Ricks arm as Daryl walked to Trixie and held his hand out for her but she refused, just like Rick as she turned back to the camera.

"It moved Shane I saw it too!"

"Babe theres no one in there and theres walkers out here, lets go." Daryl tried to get Trixies arm but she pulled back and pleaded with him with her eyes to trust her. Rick slammed on the shutters on the door and yelled as he tried to get whoever it was inside to let them in but Lori cried to him as she grabbed his arm.

"Rick theres nobody here!"

"I know youre in there! I know you can hear me!" Trixie turned to see Rick pointing to the camera. Shane shook his head as he pointed to the rest of the group and shouted.

"Everybody back to the cars now!"

"Please were desperate! Please help us. We have women, children, no food and hardly any gas left!"

"Rick theres nobody here!" Trixie started to cry as she turned to Lori and shook her head. Lori and Shane were trying to get Rick to move away from the door while Daryl was pulling Trixie already.

"We have no where else to go! Please!" Trixie hollered out to the camera. Shane glanced her way and frowned as he noticed Daryl was trying to hold her back and shoot at the same time. Rick was puling at Shanes grip as well and Loris as he pounded on the door again and shouted.

"Keep your eyes open man! If you don't let us in your killing us! Please!"

"Come on buddy lets go!" Shane tried once more to pull Rick back as he struggled to get out of his reach while Andrea and Dale were holding the others back and about to head across the yard back to the cars. Daryl had enough of Trixie struggling and as he bent down and picked her up she screamed.

"Don't let us die!" Daryl frowned to Shane and Lori as they gripped Rick and went to pull one last time before everyone froze. The doors to the C.D.C opened and a bright light spilled into the night and everyone looked as the once thought abandoned building was now their safe haven. Shane glanced to Rick as he smiled and everyone went to take off for the door. Daryl set Trixie on her feet as she gripped his hand and drug him with her into the building.


	17. Chapter 17

"Daryl, you cover the back!" Daryl nodded to Shane as they got inside the doors.

"Hello!"

"Hello?" Ric and Lori were calling out to whoever it was the let them in and when Andrea got inside the doors she frowned.

"Watch the doors, watch for walkers. They are coming." Daryl nodded to her as Trixie searched the bright room for any sign of life.

"Anybody infected?" Everyone glanced around and was trying to find whoever had called out tot hem but when the light stayed on Rick shook his head and called back.

"One was, he didn't make it."

"Why are you here. What do you want?" Rick glanced from the group back up into the light and back again before he sighed.

"A chance." Daryl watched as Rick looked up into the light once more and sighed. He was ready to leave, ready to get himself and Trixie out of there but when the light clicked off they saw a guy in a scientist robe watching them before he frowned.

"A chance is asking a awful lot these days. You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission."

"We can do that." Rick nodded along with the rest of the group and when the new man nodded he glanced around before rubbing the back of his neck and frowning.

"Ok, you got stuff to bring in you do it now. Once this door closes it stays closed." Everyone nodded as T-Dog and Glenn went back for the bags, covered by Daryl and Andrea, and when they got back with everything they all heard a beep and the door shut.

"Who are you?"

"Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." The door suddenly sealed closed as the lights went off and the backup search lights clicked on.

"Im Rick Grims."

"Dr. Edwin Jenner. Jenner or Dr, to you." He took them to an elevator and as they gathered on Daryl glanced to him and nodded to the gun at his side as Trixie clung to him.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?"

"There were plenty left lying around, I familiarized myself." Daryl glanced over to Trixie as she shook her head, begging him not to start anything, and when he shrugged Rick glanced to th Dr.

"Thank you for letting us in."

"Well you all look harmless enough. Expect you. I'll have to keep my eye on you." Daryl chuckled as the Dr looked at him before Andra looked around and sighed.

"Are we going underground?"

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"A little."

"Try not to think about it." Andrea glanced to Trixie and then Shane and Rick before hugging herself and backing up a bit on the elevator. When it stopped Trixie glanced around the room and noticed there were a lot of computers but not a lot of people.

"Wow."

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room. Welcome to zone 5."

"Where is everybody?"

"The other doctors and staff? Im it. Its just me here."

"What about the person you were just speaking with?" Andrea glanced to the Dr as he smiled and shook his head.

"Vi? Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them….welcome."

"Hello guests. Welcome."

"Im all that left." Rick glanced to the group, Andrea was looking around as well while Trixie glanced up to Daryl and then back to the doctor.

"Im sorry." Jenner glanced to Trixie before shrugging and nodding to a side room.

Everyone was waiting around the room, Andrea was sitting in a chair and watching as Jenner took a sample of her blood. The others had already gone and Daryl was watching Trixie as she rubbed her sore arm and frowned about the prick in her arm while Andrea grunted as she got stuck. Daryl looked over to Rick and nodded to the doctor.

"Whats the point. If we were infected wed all be running a fever."

"Ive already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough." Andrea sighed as sht needle was taken out and she went to stand. Trixie glanced to her as she swayed and about fell, Rick catching her.

"Are you okay Andrea?" Trixie was kneeling beside her as she shook her head and frowned.

"Mmm." Trixie looked to Jenner as Rick glanced up as well.

"She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have had a decent meal." Jenner nodded before motioning for them to follow him. Rick and Shane got Andrea to her feet and when she starred to walk right Dale and T-Dog gripped her arms to help while they followed the doctor down another hall and to a large room. There was a table in it and food was smelling as they walked in. Daryl glanced around the room and smiled as Glenn and Carol walked over to the table and touched the plates.

"Food."

"A place to sit." Trixie smiled as she grabbed Daryls arm and shook it a bit.

"A home?" Daryl shrugged as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her to the table. Everyone was sitting as Jenner brought out some wine and then brought out a large rolling tray with food. He nodded to the tray and smiled as he excused himself for a bit. Everyone was suddenly passing out the food, passing around glasses and water and tea and some wine too. Lori was taking a bottle away from Shane and pouring her some as Rick smiled to Carl as he held his cup out to his mom.

"Please?"

"No!"

"You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner." Lori glanced to Dale and laughed as she wrapped her arm around Carl's head and pulled him close.

"Well when Carl is in Italy he can have some."

"Whats it gonna hurt?" Lori glanced to Rick as he smiled to Carl. Dale grabbed the other bottle of wine and poured some into a glass before handing it to Carl and smiling.

"There you are young lad." Carl watched everyone as he took a sip and made a face. He let out a small eww and got everyone laughing as Daryl held his hand out for the bottle Rick had. He poured some for him and then some for Trixie before he passed it back over to Glenn and noticed Trixie smiling.

"That's my boy! That's my boy." Lori poured what was left in Carl's cup to hers and smiled as everyone started talking again.

"It tasted nasty mom."

"Well stick to the sour pop bud."

"Oh no not you Glenn." Trixie glanced to Daryl as he pointed to Glenn's soda cup. Glenn glanced back to Daryl confused as Dale reached over and took the soda.

"What?"

"I want to see how red your face can get, keep drinking little man." Glenn blushed as Dale handed him another cup of wine and laughed with the others. Rick smiled as he talked with everyone when Dr. Jenner came back in and smiled to everyone. Rick pointed to him and laughed as he held his cup up.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly."

"He is more than just our host Rick. He saved us."

"Hear hear!" Everyone started to follow Lori and Ricks lead and cheer for the Dr. as they held their glasses up high and smiled to him. T-Dog let out a loud Booyah as he downed the last of the wine and glanced around. The Dr. smiled slightly before Shane grinned and downed the rest of hs wine and then turned to the Dr.

"So when are you going to tell us what the hell happened here doc?" everyone got quite as they turned to Shane and frowned. Rick sighed as he reached over to his old friend and shook his head.

"Were celebrating Shane. Don't need to do this now."

"No, this was your move, supposed to find all the answers right? Well what happened? All the other doctors. They were supposed to be figuring out what happened. Where are they?" Rick glanced from Shane to Dr. Jenner as he frowned and looked down into his own cup of wine now and shook his head.

"Well when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted." Daryl glanced to Trixie, Andrea looked over to Dale and Glenn as T-Dog looked from Glenn to Lori and Rick. Shane starred the Dr. down as he chuckled.

"Every last one of them?"

"No. Many couldnt face walking out the door. They…opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." Jenner turned the cup in his hands and frowned as Lori looked Rick over before nodding to the Dr.

"You didn't leave. Why?" The Dr. glanced up to Rick and smirked before he took a deep breath and continued.

"I just kept working. Hoping to do some good." Daryl eyed Rick and Shane as they looked to each other trying to figure out what to say.

"Dude, you are such a buzzkill man." Everyone grinned to Daryl as he tightened the grip on Trixies waist and watched the Dr grin and shake his head to him.

"Yeah I guess. Well theres more liquor in the storage room. Most of the facility is powered down including the housing so youll have to make do couches are comfortable, but there are cots in the storage as well if you like. There are little rooms to the side to change in and theres a rec room down the hall that you kids might like. Just don't plug in anything that draws power. Same applies for the shower. If you use it, go easy on the hot water." Jenner smiled before he stood and walked out fo the room and everyone looked to each other before Trixie stood and bent over the table.

"Did I hear correctly or did that lovely Dr just say…Hot…Water?" Andrea smiled as Dale nodded and Rick turned to the others.

"That's what the man said." Everyone laugh as they scrambled to get up and rushed to find a room. There were a few showers and the rooms connected were small but as Rick set up the rooms for everyone Shane was glancing to the storage room. He smiled as he hit Daryl on the shoulder and nodded that way.

"Lets get some cots and blankets man." Daryl nodded as he walked down the tiny hall with him to the storage and left Trixie to smile at Lori who decided to take the kids to the rec room.

"We are going to get showers first, then the kids before bed. Rick thinks it would be better if two people tried to share a shower, save water."

"That's fine. You and Rick of course, Andrea can pick who she wants, and the guys can share as one gets out another gets in."

"If they feel, it would just be easier that way. You going to take a room for yourself?"

"Hell naw, shes bunking with me." Daryl smiled as he put an arm around Trixie and smiled to Lori. He held three bottles of whiskey in his hand and when he handed one to Lori she blushed before looking back to Rick and mouthing thank you to him. Trixie laughed as she watched Lori and Rick walking into their little room and shut the door, followed by Dale walking into Andreas and checking on her. She could hear the poor girl throwing up in her room. Daryl smiled to Trixie as he nodded to another room and she walked that way. When she got to the door Daryl took the cot that he had as well inside and waited for her to enter when Shane stepped beside her and smiled, taking a swig from his bottle of whiskey he had.

"Hey, if you're looking for someone to take a shower with, save hot water you know, my rooms always open." Shane smiled and winked to Trixie as she chuckled and backed into the room where Daryl was.

"Thanks but I have a shower buddy." Trixie smirked as she shut the door in Shanes face and sighed as she put her back to the door.

"Just think about it Trixie. I can show you a better time than any country hick can." Trixie closed her eyes as she cursed Shane for calling Daryl that but when she looked around the small room she noticed the Dr was right. The room was smaller than a room on a cruise ship! She glanced into the small bathroom and noticed a toilet against the wall and a standing shower that coud barley hold two people over on the other side, not a foot away from the sink itself. Sighing she noticed Daryl putting blankets on the cot with his back to her before she smiled and walked to sit beside him.

"You can take a shower first, I'll get in after you." Daryl grinned to her as she frowned a bit but nodded. She wasn't used to flirting with a guy and she wasn't going to make the first move after her past but she had hoped that after how they acted the past few days that he would take the hints and actually make a move for her. Sighing as she stood and walked towards the shower Daryl glanced behind him to see her closing the curtain to the bathroom slightly before he heard her unzipping her pants and then they dropped outside the curtain. Smiling he scavenged through his bag that they brought in and found her other pair of jeans, laying them on the bed, and then found a shirt of his that he found her wearing a lot. When he heard a jacket falling he glanced back and saw T-Dogs jacket on the ground followed by a slightly bloody bra. Carol knocked on the door quietly and when Daryl answered it she smiled to him before eyeing the shower curtain.

"Im here to get the clothes. Im going to wash them and return the m before we go to bed. Fresh clothes sound wonderful." Daryl nodded as he grabbed the clothes and gave them to he but before he shut the door Carol grabbed his arm.

"What? Thats it."

"Yours?"

"Im waiting."

"Why?"

"Shes in there first."

"Daryl, you should be more observant than this for a hunter." Daryl glanced to Carol as she looked back over to the shower curtain and sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"The walls are a bit sound proof. Just don't be as loud as Lori and Rick. Shes waiting on you I can tell. Don't lose her too. I'll grab your clothes in two minutes on my way back down." She smiled as she shut the door and Daryl looked over to the shower. Grining to himself he walked back to the cot and set out some boxers and another shirt before he stripped the nasty clothes he had on off and dropped them outside the door. Standing with a towel around his waist he walked into the bathroom and cleared his throat.

**AN- Sex scene or not? **


	18. Chapter 18

"Trixie?"

"Yeah? Whats wrong?" Trixie poked her head out of the shower, barely any steam was coming out, and when Daryl frowned he shook his head.

"Nuthin, just wondering if you were ok."

"Yeah im sorry, am I taking too long?"

"Naw girl. Just save me some hot water."

"Oh you can have it. Im fine like this." Daryl glanced at her before she shut the curtain and he frowned. Sticking his hand in the shower he felt the water was ice cold and grunted.

"Really woman!"

"What? I don't mind cold showers, it helps."

"Helps? With what?"

"Stress." Daryl laughed as he figured he knew exactly what she was saying and when she went to get out she pulled the curtain back a bit and nodded to him.

"What?"

"Turn around or close your eyes, its your turn." Daryl sighed as he crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Girl you haven't even had a right shower. You aint getting out."

"You got to get in, and Im fine."

"I know that, move over." Trixies eyes went wide as she blushed a bit and turned her back to him as he pulled the curtain back and put his towel on the sink. She felt him moving closer to her back as he got in and started to adjust the water.

"You don't have to do this Daryl."

"Jesus woman, how can you stand to even be in here! This shit is freezing!"

"Better than nothing." Daryl sighed as he tried to get th hot water to warm the shower up a bit but when he moved closer to Trixies back she froze and tried to move away before she about slipped. Daryl gripped her waist and chuckled as she put her hand son his and was breathing heavily.

"You need to watch where you move, don't need to live this long to die in a shower."

"Die of embarrassment is more like it."

"Don't be embarrassed." Daryl smiled as he tried to get her to turn to him but she yanked away and shook her head.

"No Daryl." He watched her for a second before frowning and thinking that Carol was wrong, Trixie liked him but not like that, before he remember what she had said to him in the truck. Leaning into her shoulder he smirked at her before he whispered to her.

"What happened to what we started in the truck?" Trixie blushed as she glanced back to him and smiled a bit.

"Daryl, picking and actually doing something are two different things. Besides…if you ever actually seen me naked youd hate it." Daryl laughed this time, fully laughed as he hugged her from behind and made her gasp. She blushed brighter as she felt his chest on her back and his arms around her waist. Her body was betraying her as she ran her hands down to his and gripped them.

"How could you think id hate seeing you naked girl? A man loves seeing any good looking woman naked." Trixie scoffed as she shook her head.

"Im damaged Daryl, just…don't worry about it ok? Im about to get out." Daryl frowned as he tightened his grip on her and shook his head near her ear.

"No ya not., youre gonna stay in here and tell me what this is about. I cant keep going with yu flirting with me then not acting on anything I try to do with you."

"Daryl, its fine any other time, just right now…no please." Daryl nodded, he wasn't going to be like the others tha hurt her, and when he let her go she stood straight and glanced back to him. He was glaring at her as she frowned a bit and looked him over.

"Fine. Go. Get out. I got to shower." Daryl sighed as he kept his back to the wall and waited for her to leave. She frowned deeper before she reached out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before going to the small room, leaving Daryl to glare at the shower wall and ball his fists. Trixie sighed as she dried herself off and looked over the front of her body. Merle never saw when she was changing,or he would have said something, but Andrea saw and she was glad she didn't say anything. Trixie knew that if Daryl ever saw her scar on her lower abdomen he would ask and he would be mad and she didn't want that. Not now, not ever. When she sighed and pulled on a pair of clean panties she got from Amy a few days ago she glanced to the shirt of Daryls he sat out for her and smiled.

"Daryl, is this shirt for me?" Daryl grunted from the shower and Trixie frowned. She wished she could explain to Daryl what was going on with her but she couldnt, she was broken, and when she put the shirt on without a bra she heard the shower shut off.

"Hey, did ya take my towel?" Trixie frowned as she looked at the towel she had.

"Yeah sorry."

"Bring it here." Daryl was wiping water off his face as Trixie went to hand the towel through the bathroom curtain but he didn't take it. She thought he might have been standing behind he shower curtain so as she opened the bathroom curtain she saw him, fully naked, standing there in front of her wiping his face before she blushed bright red and went to turn her eyes as he turned around to grab the rag he had used. Trixie froze then, noticing the scars and the scar tissue on his back. They were big gashes, long lines and it screamed torture to her. Reacting quickly and pulling her head outside of the curtain she cleared her throat and stumbled over her words.

"Daryl…uh you there. Heres the rag..towel! Heres the towel." Daryl turned to see her hand sticking in the bathroom curtain and as he grabbed the towel he wonder briefly if she might have saw his back but as he took the towel she disappeared quickly. He frowned, wondering why she was acting so weird with him now, and when he wrapped the towel around his waist he walked out into the room to find her sitting on the cot and trying to force a smile. Daryl grinned back before he went to grab his shirt and noticed it wasn't where he left it.

"Where did my shirt go?"

"Uh….i put it up. Figured youd want to sleep without one for the night?" Trixie tried to look innocent but when Daryl looked over to the other side of the small room he knew if he went to get the shirt shed defiantly see his back then.

"Yeah…naw. Id like to have a shirt on in case something happens. Could you get it for me?" He eyed her as she stood, only in his shirt he had out for her and some panties. As his eyes raked over her long legs he smiled a bit before roaming up her body to her face where she was watching him intently.

"Here. Use this one." Daryl was confused before Trixie gripped the hem of the shirt she had on and went pt pull it up. Daryl wanted to say something but as she exposed her belly and her hips his eyes were instantly drawn to them. He smirked a bit as he watched her pulling the shirt up and fully over her head before she wrapped her arms around her and let the shirt fall to the cot.

"Why do I want to use yours?" Daryl watched as she still stood sideways to him, watching his every move as he shifted his weight and looked over her back and her but.

"Because I don't need it. I like to sleep like this when I can." She smirked a bit, not fully but enough to make him smile as she turned her head and looked at him. Daryl shrugged as she slowly started to turn to him.

"I don't mind ya sleeping like this to be honest." He chuckled as Trixie fully turned to face him and her face slowly fell. She moved her arms up around her breast, covering them, but exposing a long thick scar right under them, along her torso. Daryls eyes went wide as he seen this, then his mouth dropped as he glanced back up to her.

"Told you youd hate me." Daryl didn't know what to say as Trixie huffed and turned to grab the shirt she had just took off. As she was about to put it back on Daryl grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"I don't hate you. What happened?" Trixie eyed Daryl as he moved back a bit and went to trace the scar.

"Don't! It was my fault. I reacted to a guy and he got mad. Please don't touch it." Daryl frowned as he glared at her then started to connect the dots.

"Someone else wanting something from you that you put down?"

"Yeah. He got mad. Kitchen knife, right here, and slashed it to here. Iw as lucky not to have surgery but the wound was deep and it needed stitches. Ive been scared for life because of him and since I carry his mark no one else seems to care about me." Trixie eyed Daryl as he shook his head no and hugged her to him.

"That's not true." Trixie frowned a bit before running her hands up his naked back and feeling him tense up as her fingertips grazed over one of his scars.

"Daryl?" She eyed him, hoping he wouldn't get mad, but as he looked to her he just let her go and sat on the cot. Trixie frowned and sat beside him as she glanced to his back and shivered.

"It's the same. My father though."

"Oh no. Did Merle know?"

"No! He didn't even care. I was taking care of myself since I was 8 I didn't need anybody!" Daryl glared at her as she nodded but reached out to touch one of his scars.

"Do they still hurt?" He shook his head before he noticed her reaching for him and backed up a bit.

"No! You cant touch them either."

"Why?"

"Why cant I?" Daryl challenged her as she looked down to her own scar and sighed.

"It still hurts a bit. Like a light burning whenever its touched. I cant seem to touch it myself for fear of feeling like its being ripped open again." Daryl nodded as he looked at her.

"It's the fear. Iw as that way for a while, now they don't hurt, I just don't like them being touched." Trixie frowned as she glanced to Daryls back then to her own scar. He was looking down into his hands now as Trixie swallowed a lump in her throat and took a deep breath.

"Ill let you if I can." Daryl glanced over to her for a brief moment, thinking her offer over, and as she smiled he finally nodded before slowly turning his back to her. Trixie frowned at the scars, lightly reaching out to touch the one in the center, before moaning and almost crying.

"Don't feel bad for me girl."

"Im not, its just…..i know it had to hurt at the time."

"Back then yeah."

"Im sorry." Trixie meant it too, she did feel sorry for him and his wounds, and as she laid her hand over the scar he tensed up a bit before she leaned in and kissed it. He held his breath as he felt her other hand running up his back and tracing the other scars. As she kissed every one of them he grinned before glancing to her and seeing that she had a few tears in her eyes.

"Don't. Don't do that." Daryl turned around and grabbed her as she started to cry, fully now, and he pulled her to him before shaking his head and holding her tight.

"I cant help it. It hurts I know, it sucks and you are the first to see mine. Its just so hard to hold onto the pain without letting go every once in a while." Daryl knew all to well what she meant, for so long he only had himself to look out for and to worry about until Merle came back. Then it was him and his brother until she showed up years alter and now he had to get used to having her around, having her know his secrets, having her see his pain.

"You are the first to see mine too Trixie."

"Merle never seen them?"

"Nope, usually im good about hiding them." Trixie chuckled as she shook her head and looked over to his back again before looking right at him.

"Not from me. Not anymore please?" Daryl looked her over before sighing and pushing her back a bit to run his finger over her scar. She winced up a bit, the touch of his finger did bring a burning sensation to the scar but ti wasn't something she couldnt deal with.

"If you don't hide yours." Daryl smirked to her as she took in his request for a moment before grabbing his hand and placing it fully over her scar and nodding.

**AN- Sex scene of not? This could go either way and I've written both...Also I got a poll up, holding for about a week to see who's going to be brought back in season 3 :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, had a few comments :( not many :( but I did get some PM's that said a sex scene would be awesome. So here it is...and to the fan that said I was uploading fast...yeah...I got like 75 chapters already written and if I'm not editing I'm writing more. I'm in the beak between season 2 and season 3 right now :)  
So if you don't want a sex scene, they went to sleep and in the next chapter they woke up...if you want the sex scene, read on!**

"Not from me. Not anymore please?" Daryl looked her over before sighing and pushing her back a bit to run his finger over her scar. She winced up a bit, the touch of his finger did bring a burning sensation to the scar but ti wasn't something she couldnt deal with.

"If you don't hide yours." Daryl smirked to her as she took in his request for a moment before grabbing his hand and placing it fully over her scar and nodding.

"Deal." Daryl looked right to her, she was smiling a bit to him as he suddenly gripped the back of her neck and pulled her to him. She gasped as he pressed his lips to hers, making her part her lips rather quickly, and as he deepen their kiss he traced the scar on her chest with one hand and kept her close with the other. She moaned as she ran her hands up his arms and over his back to pull him closer to her before he stood and went to lay her down on the cot. She shivered as he pulled away from her and went to lock the door to their small room.

"You can't be loud."

"Rooms are thin, I heard Carol." She smirked as Daryl looked at her in surprise but shook his head none the less as he hurried back to her and crawled on top of her, kissing her deeply once more before using his knee to spread her legs open so he could kneel between her.

"You eavesdropped?" Daryl kissed down her throat as his hands ran up her waist and her chest, making her hum with pleasure as he smirked and continued to kiss down her collar bone and to the valley between her breast.

"Uh, yeah…sorry?" She was chuckling as he shook his head before he glanced up to her and grinned.

"You aint sorry yet girl." Trixie glanced down to him and noticed the evil look in his eyes, she took a deep breath as he watched her reaction but she wasn't scared. Smiling slowly she nodded as Daryl kissed her again on her stomach before lightly running his tongue over her scar, making her gaps and lift up to him slightly. He smiled at her reaction before he moved up and gently grasped one breast in his hand and the other with his mouth. Trixie moaned a bit loudly as she ran her hands down his back and then up into his hair, tangling her fingers in it as he swirled his tongue around her nipple. She smiled as blush creeped into her cheeks when he started to kiss his way back up to her lips, making him smirk himself as he leaned against her a bit more and watched as she reacted to him.

"Oh god Daryl." He grinned as he kissed her neck, turning her head slowly with his hand as he ran his fingers through her hair, and whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver beneath him.

"You'll be saying that a lot more in a few minutes." Daryl chuckled as she moaned and instinctively wrapped one of her legs around his.

"Please." She was panting now as Daryl ran his hand down and over her breast, down to her stomach and to the top of her panties. His towel was still on, hiding his raging hard on from her as he teased her by lifting her panty line and letting it snap back against her light skin.

"Im not easy girl. I aint no love making prince. I get what I want."

"Take it." Trixie had her eyes closed as he continued to snap her panties against her skin, leaving a light red mark where it connected. Daryl smiled now as he pressed on her lower abdomen and leaned to nip her earlobe, making her gasp.

"You sure about that woman?" Trixie eyed him quickly, trying to see if he was just teasing or if he was for real, and when she noticed he was practically holding himself back right now she smirked before leaning up to kiss him and making him groan. She deepened the kiss fast, fighting for dominance with him for a bit, before she pulled back and bit his lower lip lightly and smirked.

"Totally. Fuck me." His eyes shot up as she smirked to him, his body reacted a bit faster then he did, and when he sat up to throw the towel aside she scooted around and took off her panties before letting them fall to the floor. Daryl looked over her fully naked body before catching her looking him over and smiling. He slowly ran his hands up her legs until he hooked his arms under her knees and leaned down to her.

"I know you aint a virgin, but you better tell me if it hurts." Trixie bit her bottom lip before nodding to him as he leaned down to her and grinned. As the tip of his head grazed her wet lips she groaned a bit as she tried to push up to him but the way he had her legs she was pinned beneath him. He smirked to her once she figure this out and in one swift move he entered her fully, making her clamp her hand over her mouth before she let out a loud scream. Daryl was smiling as he noticed Trixie gripping the blanket on the cot and biting her lip as he started to move, a fast and bit hard rhythm, but he wasn't lying when he said he wasn't a love making prince. He got what he wanted, and right now he had been wanting her for a very long time.

"Oh god Daryl!" Trixie bit her lip again as Daryl leaned up, holding her legs right at his sides, and changing the position just a bit that when he entered her again he hit her just right that she bucked against him as well.

"Told ya youd be calling my name again." Trixie smirked to him as she ran her hands up his chest and watched as he closed his eyes. She was wanting more, more depth, more speed, but she was scared to ask since she had never really been with someone of her own free will until him. He was moving her legs again, this time turning her sideways on the cot as he gripped her waist and continued to thrust into her. She bit her lip to keep from hollering as his new position hit her sides perfectly but when he leaned over she about lost it. He chuckled near her ear as she moaned out his name again.

"God Daryl….yes!" He smirked as he leaned closer to her ear and spoke lowly to her.

"You like that? You like it rough?" Trixie eyed him as she suddenly found herself wanting just that, wanting him to take her like he didn't car about her, even though she knew he did. He was watching her as she let out a long sigh and nodded.

"Harder." Daryl looked right at Trixie as she let this slip out before even thinking but he smiled as he obliged and started to thrust into her harder, drawing a few moans from her before he wanted to try something different. He gripped her hip with one hand and patted her legs with the other.

"On your knees." She shook her head as she knelt before him, her back to him, as he thrusted into her again, making her cry out his name once more.

"God Daryl…."

"What?"

"Ohhh." Trixie was biting her lip again as Daryl bent over her back and reached under her, running his hand down her stomach to her entrance and smiled as he felt how wet she was before rubbing the one spot he couldnt get in this position. Trixie bucked against him as he ran his fingers over her clit, making sure to put just enough presser on it that it drove her crazy, and as he got her closer to her edge he chuckled near her ear.

"What is it woman?" Trixie groaned as she felt herself about to explode but she didn't want to give into him yet.

"Faster." That was all she could think of saying, and he didn't mind, as she tried not to let her waves of pleasure come crashing down just yet. Daryl could feel her tensing up, he knew she was near and he wanted her to cum on him but she was holding back for some reason.

"you best damn cum for me woman." Trixie gasped as he said this, making shivers run up and down her spine as he ran his hand under her chest and pulled her back to him. Once her back met his chest he held her there, thrusting into her from below and running his hand back down to her clit and smiling as she ran her hands back behind her to his neck, gripping him.

"Yes Daryl! Yes!" She turned her head to the side as she got closer and closer to her edge, he could tell to with how she was tightening around him as he pounded into her now. She gasped, holding her breath for a second before starting to breath raggedily and moaning loudly. Taking the hand that wasn't bringing her pleasure Daryl wrapped it around her mouth to keep her quite a bit and she smiled as she bucked against him again.

"You there?" He sounded almost out of breath as Trixie nodded but he just glared at her. With his hand covering her mouth she couldnt say much so she ran her hand up to his and pulled his down a bit as she moaned again.

"Yes Daryl…yes…almost." She bucked again as her spasms started to stretch to far and when she bit her lip Daryl groaned as he closed his eyes and felt her tightening around him again.

"You best damn cum."

"I want to. God make me!"

"God aint doing shit here." Daryl smiled as Trixie looked right to him, lips parted and a blush in her cheeks as she bucked once more and smirked.

"Daryl….." He eyed her as he leaned closer to her.

"Yeah?"

"Make me cum Daryl." She bit her lip again, pushing him over his edge as he captured her lips with his and relentlessly pounded into her, extracting a moan from her which he kept quite with his mouth as he ran his other hand down her throat and to her chest where he wrapped it around the scar there and felt her finally release herself over him. She moaned into him, gripping his hair tight in her hand as her other ran to his that was around her chest. He groaned back as he pounded a few more times into her, letting her ride her high, and then with one final push releasing himself deep into her. She moaned again, a bit lower this time, as she felt him cum in her and when his grip started to loosen she smiled and turned herself around to face him, parting from him for only a moment before kissing him again and chuckling as he ran his hands up into her hair.

"Damn girl!"

"What?"

"You feel so good….tight." Trixie smiled as she shrugged and ran her hands down his chest.

"Never ben with someone like you before." He eyed her for a second before smiling and letting her push him backward to lay down. He was a bit tired, he hadn't had that much fun in a while, but when she started to rake her nails across his chest lightly he knew the night was far from over.

"What ya got on ya mind woman?"

"Girl, woman can't you ever make up your mind as to what I am?"

"I could, but both fit you just fine."

"Really? Oh I will show you just how much of a woman I am, then maybe you'll stop calling me girl." Trixie smiled as she kissed Daryl right on his chest and saw him watching her with interest.

"Be my guest….girl." She narrowed her eyes at him calling her bluff but when she started to leave a trail of kisses down his chest to his lower abdomen and stopped she glanced up to him and smiled. Daryl had his lips parted just slightly and he was breathing heavily as Trixie winked to him and continued to kiss his hips and them his happy trail before she took a good grip on his still hard member and kissed the tip. Daryl let his head fall back on the cot as Trixie showed him how much of a woman she really was as she sucked him and then rode him for about another hour before they ever even thought about sleeping.


	20. Chapter 20

Trixie woke up to some sounds of the kids playing in the halls and it took her a moment to realize where she was but when she did she went to move and a pari of hands tightened around her waist. She glanced down, noticing Daryl without a shirt on laying under her and to her side as a blanket wrapped up their waists. When she went to move again Daryl groaned and stretched out one arm while the other kept a firm grip on her waist. Trixie glanced down under the blanket for a moment and noticed that the were both naked, and she was also a bit sore down there, and when the night came flooding back to her she blushed before almost gagging. Did he see her as a whore now? Did he think she was easy just because she had a few glasses of wine in her? Did she do something shed regret later that day? She had never been with someone willingly, and if she slept with him it was of her own free will, but how much did she let onto him about her past. Daryl was snoring still when a knock came to their door and Trixie glanced up as Daryl groaned and covered his eyes with his arm.

"To early go away!"

"If you and Trixie weren't up making loud noises all night youd be able to get up and eat now. We got eggs, come on." Trixie eyed Daryl as Rick walked away from their room and left Trixie to blush as Daryl smiled up to her.

"Morning woman." She chuckled as she remembers that part of the night.

"So, im woman now?"

'Better than girl isn't it?"

"Yeah, still not baby or babe but much better than girl."

"I told ya, im not a flowers and kisses king of guy."

"Nope, you're a hard core asshole that loves to punish women." Daryl looked at her in a bit of shook as she chuckled at his expression and kissed his cheek before getting up and walking to get her clothes Carol had left outside their door.

"Is that what you really think?" He was sitting up now as Trixie handed him his boxers and jeans before she smiled to him and nodded. As she put her shirt on and walked over to him she sat in his lap, straddling him, as she grabbed his hand and looked over his face.

"When I was being abused, I didn't like it. But I think somewhere deep inside I would have if they treated me right. I like you for you, the way you are, all hard assness and all. I love the way you take control and last ngiht….even though I feel like I acted like a whore, I wouldn't change a thing. This….this turns me on when done right and you did everything right Daryl." Trixie took Daryls hand and put it to her throat, holding it there with her own hand before she bent in and kissed Daryl as he watched a bit shocked. As she ran her hands into his hair he moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her into the kiss deeper before pulling her back and glaring at her.

"Don't make us late for breakfast woman." Trixie smiled as she nodded and felt him gently puling her close to kiss her again before he stood and started to get dressed. Trixie pulled her jeans on and as she put her camo shirt back on Daryl smiled to her.

"You don't regret it do you?" Daryl looked over to her as he laughed and shook his head.

"Naw, do you?"

"Nope." Trixie popped the p in the word as she smiled to him and watched as he finished putting his boots on.

"Good. Cause you can bet we are going to do that again." Trixie sighed as she felt a relief flood through her.

"So you don't think of me differently?"

"No why?"

"Just, after my past, and then last night, I thought you might think of me like a whore or a slut or something that wanted all that shit that happened." Daryl walked over to her and gripped her shoulders as he looked her right in her eyes and shook his head.

"Never woman. You were hurt then, last night, it was your call, and once you gave me the go ahead we had a mutual thing happen. You arent a whore or anything like that. Youre you and that's good enough for me." Trixie laughed as she shoved him off of her and shook her head.

"Hey don't go getting all lovey dovey on me prince." Daryl groaned at the nickname and shook his head.

"Don't call me that again."

"What? Prince? Well sir is out of the window, Shane and them will think your like Ed if they hear that."

"Never." Daryl glared at her as she laughed and patted his arm gently before running her hands around his waist.

"I know babe, im picking." Daryl smiled as he ran his nose through her hair and sighed.

"Now that I liked, but don't make a habit of calling me that in front of the others. They don't need to think ive gone soft on them."

"Only with me, and even then your not soft per say." Trixie winked to Daryl as she opened the door and started to walk down to where everyone was eating but as she got half way there Daryl grabbed her from behind and smacked her on the ass before glaring at her.

"That was for the comment smart ass." Trixie laughed as they turned into the kitchen and found everyone gone. Eyeing each other they wondered where they were before they heard the computer Vi pulling something up in the main room. When they walked over to it they saw what looked like a video playing on the wall and Trixie noticed Jenner was watching it with his arms crossed as he eyed Andrea and Rick who were closest to him.

"What are those lights?" Trixie glanced to Andrea as she pointed to some lights that were making the video of what seemed like a persons brain light up like fireworks.

"It's a persons life, experiences, memories. Its everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring,all those ripples of light, is you…the thing that makes you unique. And human." Trixie eyed Jenner as Daryl scoffed and walked closer to him, she followed quickly as he got to the Dr and pointed to the image of the brain.

"You don't ever make sense do ya?"

"These are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death."

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Daryl glanced from Andrea to Rick, trying to find some sense in the group as Trixie gripped his hand and looked over the images.

"It's a playback isn't it? You said no one else was here, this is something that happened earlier. They died didn't they?" Jenner looked to Trixie before frowning and nodding. Rick asked who, a bit low but he heard it and when he glanced back to the screen he frowned.

"Test subject 19."

"Wait so someone was bitten and infected?"

"And volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event."

"Scanning to first event." Trixie watched as the video speed up until the lights had started to get less and less before the whole thing was dark now. No lights what so ever were shown, just a dark brain and a lifeless person. Suddenly something sparked, once and bright, but that was it. Then it sparked again before red started to cover the screen.

"What is that!" Andrea was glancing to Rick and then the screen before turning to Jenner.

"It invaded the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs, then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be….gone." Trixie gasped as she looked to Andrea and Dale who was behind her a bit.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Jenner glanced from Andrea to Trixie and frowned and he glanced back to the screen.

"Yes." Trixie gripped Daryls hand tighter as she glanced to him quickly and frowned. Andrea started to cry a bit as Dale went to grip her shoulders and Lori frowned.

"She lost somebody two days ago. Her sister."

"I lost somebody too." Everyone glanced to Carol as she was remembering Ed but Jenner chuckled dryly as he turned back to the computer and shook his head.

"I know how devastating it is. Scan to the second event."

"Scanning to second event." Vi put the video now where the red had turned to dark black and was invading the whole brain, making everyone cover their mouths as Daryl and Shane glanced to each other before looking over the group.

"The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute….seven seconds."

"It restarts the brain?" Jenner looked over to Andrea before shaking his head no and glancing back to the screen.

"No just the brain stem." Jenner was watching the screen when Trixie took a step up to him.

"So basically it gets them up andmoving…but they arent alive?" Jenner grinned to her before waving to the screen.

"You tell me. Its nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark see. Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part…that doenst come back. The you part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct." Trixie watched the screen and suddenly there was a big explosion and the brian went dark for good, then the video started to pause as Jenner was watching it still. Andrea glanced around as she tried to figure out like Trixie what had just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Daryl glanced over to Andrea and scoffed.

"He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Jenner glanced to Daryl and then to Trixie and down to their hands that were joined. Glancing over to Rick as he held Loris hand and then to Dale who held Andreas shoulders he nodded.

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations."

"Powering down main screen and workstations."

"You have no idea what it is do you?" Jenner glanced to Rick and shook his head while shrugging.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal."

"Or the wrath of god?" Everyone glanced to Jacqui.

"There is that."

"Somebody must know something." Andrea glanced to Jenner then to Rick and back again nodding as if she had found the answer to it all.

"Somebody somewhere."

"There are others right?"

"Yeah Lori, other facilities right Dr.?" Jenner glanced from Andrea to Lori to Trixie before shaking his head and sighing.

"There may be some, people like me I mean."

"But you don't know? How can you not know?" Rick walked up to Jenner before he could walk off and stopped him. Jenner sighed as he looked over to Rick and shrugged.

"Everything went down. Communications, directives…all of it. Ive been in the dark for almost a month. So its not just here."

"Theres nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying right?" Jenner glanced to Jacqui again before nodding and making half of the group gasp and start mumbling to themselves.

"Jesus, Im gonna get shit faced drunk again." T-Dog turned to leave but Rick stopped him and turned back to the doctor, trying to figure out something to say, something to do to bring hope to the group when Trixie looked around from Daryl to the others and noticed something above them.

"Dr." Jenner turned to Trixie, along with most of the group as he saw her looking up.

'Yes."

"I know weve asked a lot and I hate to bug you, but I have a question of my own now."

"What is it?"

"What it that clock counting down to?" Everyone glanced to the clock above them and then to Jenner who sighed before running his hands though his hair and eyeing Trixie then Rick.

"You had to ask. Its counting down to the time the basement generators run out of fuel."

"And then?" Daryl glanced down to Trixie as she gripped his hand tighter and took a step back to him, making him glance to Rick to see if he was a worried as she was and he was right. Rick was holding Lori and Carl's hands as Jenner ran a hand over his face and frowned.

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"

"When power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."

"Decontamination? Whats that mean?" Trixie shook as she turned to Glenn and had a look of straight fear on her face.

"I don't like the way Jenner cleared that up." Shane watched as Jenner walked away from them, leaving them with the question hanging in the air before Trixie had a tear roll over her cheek as she gripped Daryls hand tighter..

"Trix?" Daryl pulled her close, Andrea walking over to her as she gripped her head and shook it.

"Decontamination. It means…..its…oh god we got to get out." Everyone looked to Trixie as she tried to walk away but Andrea held her back and shook her a bit.

"Trixie, what are you talking about?"

"Decontamination! I heard about it when I was in school. We had to do it to the school when we had an outbreak of that stupid swine flu. It wasn't bad but I remembered asking a science teacher what would have happened if it was worse. This virus or whatever is worse. And this facility and everyone working in it has come into contact with said virus. If the power shuts down, the virus can get out, so decontamination happen so it wont live."

"How do you keep a virus from living, isnt that like the killing the flu of something?" Trixie glanced to Glenn before nodding and shivering again.

"The only way to decontaminate a place with a powerful virus like this….it total…untter….destruction."

"Like tearing the building down?"

"Blowing it up is more like it." Trixie eyed Rick as her words sunk into his mind and he glanced over to T-Dog, Glenn, Shane and Daryl.

"You guys, come with me. We are going to check the generators, see exactly how long we have until this thing happens. You girls go back to the rooms, collect our things. We might be leaving soon." everyone nodded as they started to split and Daryl glanced to Andrea.

"Watch her." Andrea nodded before Daryl kissed the top of Trixies head and went after Rick and the others.

"Trixie, lets go get out things. Your going to be ok alright?"

"No I wont. We wont. If this place is as secure as he says, when that decontamination starts we will be trapped like mice in here Andrea." Andrea frowned as she led Trixie back to her room she had with Daryl and they started to pack her things together.


	21. Chapter 21

It was about a hour after the guys left that the air conditioning stopped and made Andrea and Trixie glance up from the bag on the floor. Trixie immediately started to react before Andrea tried to clam her down and then a second later the lights cut off. Trixie glanced to Andrea before they heard footsteps out in the hall and she opened their door and glanced out into the hall. Carol was there with Sophia and Lori was looking out with Carl while Dale and Jacqui looked out as well.

"What happened to the lights why are they off?"

"And the air conditioning?"

"Whats going on!" Trixie looked down the hall and saw Rick rushing up it now, trying to get back to the main room, and as he passed Loris door Trixie noticed her grabbing Carl and their stuff and rushing after him. Trixie grabbed her things, throwing Daryls crossbow over her shoulder as Andrea went to get her things as well and when she got into the hall T-Dog collided with her and hard.

"Sorry Trixie! Didn't see ya there."

"I know, its dark. The main hall, it will still have power." T-Dog nodded as Trixie felt another pair of hands going around her waist and she turned expecting to see Daryl but saw Shane holding her upright as Daryl was rushing up behind them.

"Whats going on here?"

"Everyone followed Rick to the main room, something happening. Was the fuel still good?"

"No go darling, the drums are empty. We running on fumes woman." Trixie frowned to Daryl before Shane shoved her forwards and they made their way to the main room where Rick was already shouting at Jenner.

"Hey! Hey what does that mean! Im talking to you! What do you mean its shutting itself down!" Trixie stopped short near the door as she overheard this and started to back up.

"No. NO! We got to go! We got to get out!" Jenner and Rick glanced back to Trixie as she shook her head but Daryl was there to try and calm her down before Jenner smiled slowly to her.

"Whats going on!"

"Its going to shut its self up! Blow itself to nothing! We got to go!" Daryl glared at Jenner as Trixie tried to get them to move to the door but they were determined to know what was going on.

"Jenner what is going on here, why is she freaking out, is there something you haven't told us. Is what shes saying true!"

"Yeah. The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. Its designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule. It was the French by the way. They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors, committing suicide in the hallways, the French stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened to them?" Jenner glanced from Daryl and Rick to Andrea as he turned and looked back at the empty computer screens.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid, no juice. The world runs of fossil fuel. I mean how stupid is that right?" Jenner was talking to himself now as Rick turned to Shane and nodded up to Trixie.

"To hell with it Shane, hes gone crazy and she says we need to leave. Grab the things and lets go. We're out of her now!" Everyone was nodding and grabbing their things now off the floor as Trixie smiled, finally they were going to be going, but everyone stopped as an alarm blared and they covered their ears.

"30 minutes until decontamination."

"Doc!" Daryl glared at the guy as Glenn shook his head and rushed to Daryls side.

"Yall heard Rick and Trixie. Lets get out of here!" Glenn was one step away from Trixie, she was smiling and happy that they were moving now, before a metal door suddenly slammed down between them and cut Glenn off from Trixies view. Trixie was immediately scared and as she screamed loudly everyone turned to Jenner. T-Dog and Glenn had to hold Daryl back as he went to jump the doctor while Rick was trying to figure out what had happened.

"He just locked us in here!"

"You son of a bitch!" Shane was about to attack now as Daryl tossed Glenn and T-Dog aside but Jenner didn't pay them any mind.

"Weve hit the 30 minute window. I am recording." Rick and Shane both turned Jenner around and were pointing to the doors as Glenn and Andrea were trying to talk to Trixie who was on the outside. Trixie was crying now, scared for her life being separated from the group and when Rick slammed his hand down on the computer screens Jenner looked at him.

"Jenner, open that door now." Daryl and Glenn glanced to Jenner and Rick as Jenner just shook his head while everyone heard Trixie crying on the other side.

"Theres no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed." Daryl glared at the doctor, anger and fear pulsating through him as he rushed up to the doctor and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Open the damn things Jenner! My girl is out there and shes alone! Get them doors open now!"

"Its not something I can control, the computers do. If shes out there then she should be considered lucky."

"What? Why in da hell…"

"She will pass peacefully first." Daryl glared at Jenner, about to punch him before Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Dale pulled him back.

"You have to open the door Jenner!"

"I told you when you came in that once the doors shut they stayed shut, you heard me say that! Its better this way anyways."

"Jenner what happens in 28 minutes!"

"Why ask him Trixie knew! She warned us! Open the damn doors Jenner!"

"You know what this place is. We protected the public from very nasty stuff. Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country. Stuff you dont want getting out…EVER! In the even of a catastrophic power failure….in a terrorist attack for example…H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H.I.T's?" Daryl glared to Jenner as he nodded to Rick. Daryl glances to Andrea who is at the door as she tried to figure out what was being said.

"What is an H.I.T Jenner!" Jenner looked to her but before he could say something Trixie knocked on the door, everyone turned her way and froze as she cried and called out to them.

"Its like I said! A big fire! H.I.T. stands for high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives. It will be in two stages that light the air on fire and then destroy the whole place in a ball of fire! Its only used when the greatest loss of life and damage to a place is needed. Like now!" Trixie hit the door again, making everyone turn to Jenner as he nodded, confirming her words and making everyone start to panic. The kids were crying with Lori and Carol as Glenn tried to clam Andrea down and Dale tried to help Rick and Shane get Jenner to open the door.

"Open the damn door Jenner!"

"Its an end to the sorrow, grief. Regret. Everything. A means to the end."

"Daryl! It comes form the outside in! It makes sure everything is dead! I don't want to die first." Trixie whispered the last part as Daryl touched the door and growled. Lori glanced to Jenner as Rick grabbed him by the jacket and shook him.

"Get those dame doors open and let us go!"

"You should have left well enough alone. You should have never come here. It would've been so much easier."

"For who!"

"All of you, you know whats out there….a short brutal life and an agonizing death. Your sister…what was her name?" Jenner was glancing to Andrea as she walked closer to them and watched him.

"Amy."

"Amy. You know what this done. You've seen it. Is that what you really want for yourself. Your wife and kids? Your girlfriend?" Jenner looked from Andrea to Rick and Lori then Daryl before he shook his head.

"I don't want this!" Lori cried to Jenner as Rick shoved the guy away and went to Shane to talk as Daryl grabbed an axe that was in a nearby 'in case of emergencies' box and rushed the door. He swung on it a few times, startling Trixie and making her scream before he grunted and Glenn grabbed his arms.

"Your not making a dent!"

"You cant. Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Daryl glared back to Jenner as he turned and started to head for him.

"Yeah well your head aint!"

"Whoa! Whoa!"

"Daryl! Daryl don't!"

"Just back up! Back up!" Glenn, Rick and Andrea were shouting to Daryl as he tried to kill Jenner, but it was Trixie calling out to him that got him to stop and return to the door.

"You do want this. You said last night you knew it was just a matter of time. Matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

"What?" Rick glanced to Jenner as he grinned.

"You really said that?" Lori glanced to Rick and then Shane before she gripped Carl tight and eyed Jenner.

"I had to keep hope alive didn't I!"

"There is no hope. There never was."

"Theres always hope!" Jenner glanced to Rick as he grabbed his head and growled to Jenner.

"Maybe it wont be you, maybe not here, but somebody somewhere….what part of everything is gone do you not understand?" Rick and Jenner glanced to Jacqui. Jenner nodded.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it." This si what takes us down, this is our extinction event."

"This isnt right!" Carol held onto Sophia as she cried and looked over the group.

"You cant keep us here Jenner!" He smiled as he glanced up to Daryl with his hand on the door.

"Its only one tiny moment. A millisecond. No pain."

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!"

"Wouldn't it kinder to just hold your loved one and wait for the clock to…." Jenner stopped talking as Shane cocked his gun and put it to his head. Daryl grinned, now they were getting somewhere, but as Andrea and Lori went to stop Shane Rick beat them to it.

"Shane no!"

"Stay out of the way Rick. Stay out of my way. Open the door or Im gonna blow you head off. Do you hear me?"

"Brother, brother this is not the way yo do this."

"We will never get out of here!"

"Shane listen to him! If you kill him no one gets out!" Shane glanced to the door, hearing Trixie call out to him like that really hurt him and as Rick started to nod and agree with him but when Shane went to pull the trigger Daryl jumped him, making Jenner back up and away from the struggle.

"It will be over quickly you know. No pain."

"Your lying!" Everyone turned to the door, watching as Jenner grinned before he walked up to it and looked at the spot where Trixie was on the other side.

"Im sorry?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Your lying!" Everyone turned to the door, watching as Jenner grinned before he walked up to it and looked at the spot where Trixie was on the other side.

"Im sorry?"

'Your lying! About no hope. If that was true you would have taken the cowards way out and killed yourself but you didn't. You chose to stay here on the hard path. Why!"

"It doesn't matter now it…"

"It does matter! It always matters. Everything we do matters. You stayed when the others ran. You had a reason. Why?"

"I didn't do it because I wanted to. I had made a promise."

"To who?"

"To her." Trixie grinned as she touched the door and finally understood him. Understood why he acted the way he did when he showed them the video of the walker coming back from death.

"To your wife?"

"Yes. Test subject 19. She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was dying!" Jenner pounded on the door as he started to break down and turned to look at the others watching what was unfolding. Trixie tapped on the door from her side and then placed her hand there, hoping he would understand what she was doing as she took a deep breath and talked to him some more.

"She asked you to stay with her?"

"Yes! It should have been me on that table! I wouldnt have mattered to anyone! She was a loss to the world! Hell she ran this place, I just worked here! In our field she was an Einstein. Me? Im just…..was Edwin Jenner. She could have done something about this. Not me." Trixie wiped her tears as she tapped again and heard him hit back letting her know he was there.

"Your wife, she didn't have a choice did she?"

"No. She got bit."

"Well you have a choice. You are choosing to stay here. You and doing what you want to do and while doing that you are taking our choices away. That's all we want is a choice. I chose to come with them to this place, I chose to put my life in Ricks hands when he said we should try the C.D.C. and I choise to trust you when you said we were safe. I didn't choose to be on the outside away from my friends….from Andrea whos like my sister….from Daryl. You chose that for me. Please. Just let us keep going as long as we can! Let us have our choice as to whether we die this way or live our lives with the people we love and trust before its out time. We survived this far. Please Jenner…I don't want to die alone out here anyways." Jenner looked over to the door, then back to Shane and Rick who were standing with Daryl and Andrea as the others huddled around the kids trying to keep them calm. Jenner noticed Andrea crying, Carol comforting her crying daughter while Lori cried and held her son. Rick had dry tears in his eyes as Shane showed anger still but fear as well. He stopped on Daryl and noticed that even though stone faced as he was one tear had slipped out while Trixie was talking and Jenner decided then….he coudlnt do this.

"I told you topside is locked down. I can't open those, but you have a few minutes to figure something out." Jenner walked away from the door, over to a computer and typed in a few key codes before the door separating Trixie was pulled up and everyone let out a collective sigh of relief before Daryl jerked out of Glenn and T-Dogs hold to rush to her. She was scared and crying still, silent tears but tears none the less and when Daryl pulled her to him she broke down again while everyone else was starting to get their things and rush to the door.

"Thank you." Trixie glanced over to Jenner, he seemed to have heard her but when he looked to Rick he gripped his shirt and pulled him close as he stared the man down.

"The day will come when you wont be grateful you know." Jenner then whispered to Rick before Rick nodded and turned to the group.

"Four minutes guys lets go! Move!"

"No, no. Im staying." Everyone turned to look at Jacqui and then Andrea stepped up beside her and shook her head.

"No you cant come on lets go."

"NO! Im not ending up like Jim or Amy. Theres no time to argue and no point not if you want to get out. Just go! Get out!" Glenn grabbed T-Dog by the arm as Rick went to move the group again but Andrea sighed as she shook her head and looked back at everyone.

"Im staying too." Andrea glared at everyone as Dale walked over to her and started to argue.

"Theres no time for this lets go! We got to get out up top still!" Trixie watched as Daryl pulled her away from her friend, wondering if she would see her ever again, and up the stairs until they were at the glass that separated them from the outside world. Glenn was hitting the glass with a chair already when Daryl made Trixie stay near Carol and went to hit the window with his axe he had picked up. T-Dog came rushing up with a big chair and hollered at Daryl.

"Daryl look out!" T-Dog got u there and started to bash the glass with the chair, not even denting it.

"Dog get down! Get down!" Daryl pulled T-Dog down as they examined the window and started to glanced around as Sophia called out.

"The glass wont break?"

"Rick!" Rick turned to Carol as she walked up to him and sighed as she looked through her purse.

"What Carol."

"I have something that might help."

"I don't think a nail file's gonna do it."

"Your first morning in the camp, when I washed your uniform, I found this in your pocket." Carol handed a grenade to Rick and as he smiled he pulled the pin and held the trigger.

"Get back!"

"Look out!" Carol grabbed Sophia and took her behind a table that was overturned by Lori and had Carl behind it as well. T-Dog and Glenn exchanged a glance of fear as they rushed behind the table too and Daryl grabbed Trixies arm as he pulled her to him behind one of the columns in the center of the room. Rick put the grenade right at the window base and rushed to the table, getting right behind it in time when the explosion went off and only knocked out one window. It was enough though.

"Lets go!" Rick lead Lori and Carl to his car, Carol and Sophia went to the RV with Glenn while T-Dog went to his truck. Daryl pulled Trixie behind his truck and as they all got in Rick called out for them to get down but Shane noticed someone else coming before he got to his car.

"They're coming!"

"They got out!" Trixie went to look up but Daryl grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"Get down! Dale get down!" Shane jumped into his car and honked his horn, getting Dales attention and once he and Andrea were past one of the military's sand barriers they dropped to the ground and covered their heads. Everyone covered their ears and heads as the building ticked away and then blew up. Rick covered him and his family, Carol held her daughter while Glenn covered himself in the front of the RV T-Dog held himself on the floor of his truck and Shane was in his seat covering his ears. Daryl had pulled Trixie to him and covered them in his truck seat as the building sent shards of glass and bits of the concert from the building all over everyone and everything. When the dust settled Trixie glanced up from the truck seat and smiled as she noticed Rick and Shane going to Dale and Andrea. She grabbed Daryls arms and he nodded as they went to join them.

"Andrea!" Trixie hugs her tight and she returned the hug but it felt weird seeing as how she just tried to end her life.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rick glanced to Shane and nods to him.

"We try his idea. Fort Benning."

"It's a lone ride, we might need to cut the cars so we can keep gas." Rick glanced to Daryl before nodding.

"Good idea. We need to cut cars, take only what can hold the most, and get as far as we can."

"My brothers bike has a full tank, I aint leaving that. You can siphon the gas out fo the truck though and fill the car with it. We defiantly need the RV."

"We can get some gas real quick and the be on our way Rick. We got lots of daylight and need the miles." Rick nodded to Shane as he gathers T-Dog and Glenn to go help get gas from nearby cars while Andrea decided to help Dale set up some people in the RV. Shane was going to leave his car, T-Dog was going to leave his and Rick was leaving his, making them take the RV, Carols jeep and Daryls bike only as they all got together and ready. Trixie smiled to Andrea before walking with Daryl to his truck and helping him unload the bike off the back. It was heavy but Daryl did most of the moving while Trixie just held it upright, and when they got it on the road Daryl glanced to her and smiled.

"You ever ride before?"

"No. Another first." She smiled as Daryl nodded and pushed the bike over to the RV. He sat his bag down on the steps of the RV while he found some more arrows and Trixie looked through her bag. Andrea came over to them and smiled as she walked into the RV and glanced around.

"We can keep the bags back here if you want." Trixie smiled as she handed her bag over to Andrea who put them in the RV near the bed portion of the camper and then Daryls bag went with it. Dale was watching and smiling as Glenn offered to ride shot gun and when T-Dog finished topping everyone off with fuel Trixie looked around for Lori. She was watching Rick up in th distance talking on the radio he had and when she walked over to Lori she smiled.

"We are ready when he is." Lori nodded as she turned and called to Rick. He smiled and said his goodbyes before walking down to the group and looking at everyone.

"Ok, Carol, Sophia and Carl in the back of the jeep. Ill drive. Shane you and T-Dog can ride sith Andrea and Dale and Glenn. Trixie do you want to ride with someone or…"

"Shes with me." Daryl glanced right to rick once and he nodded as Daryl smirked before he went over to his bike and kicked the kickstand up, starting the bike as everyone else rushed to get into their vehicles. The car Rick drove went first with the RV following and as Trixie got on the bike behind Daryl they picked up the rear.

"Doesn't noise attract walkers Daryl?"

"Yeah it does babe. But youre safe with me." He grinned to her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on when he speed the bike up to catch the others. It was yet another day on the road and as Atlanta got smaller and smaller in the background Trixie sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright, season 1 down! What do ya think? Season 2 is coming up, another book, named accordingly Fight For Your Love and I have the begging chapters in editing stage now. Check it out if you liked this one and I hope yall are voting on the poll. Today is 1-11-14 and by 1-15-14 it will be closed. I want to know who lives in season 3 that doesn't in the show. I hate how they kill off so many good characters but I get it. Still go vote and see you on the next season! **


End file.
